Wake Up!
by SilverSnow19
Summary: A story I need to edit, mostly because of spelling mistakes. I keep it up for the few fans. Basically about a girl finding herself in the Twilight world, trying to keep a low profile and failing.
1. The Pale God

Hello! I wrote this a long time ago. I was super proud of it, my first story. I read it later on and mentally screamed at all the mistakes and weird ways I wrote things. I felt like I needed to rewrite it.

So I did! Or a least, I began to. The plot will remain the same I hope (I don't want to change the story, just the way I wrote things)

I noticed I'm going for a more mature main character. Perhaps because I've matured. Anyways...Try **not to read until I've finished modifying it**. I think it could still flow at this point but patience, it will be better once everything is reviewed (I hope).

I'll post the summary in the Summary section once I'm done modifying the whole story.

Summary:

A girl is attending class. Without meaning to, she falls asleep and dreams of a classroom with Edward Cullen. Running into a wall, she hopes to wake up from her sweet dream before she gets in trouble. But it hurts too much to be a dream!

**Disclaimer: Characters and Twilight references belong to S.M.**

* * *

I blinked. Blinking was an everyday activity. In fact, humans blink up to 17 000 times each day. In my 19 years of existence, not once had blinking changed my surroundings. But I'd just blinked and quite honestly, I was concerned because my surroundings _had_ changed.

I'd been at school staring at some slides projected on a white screen at the front of my physics class. And suddenly, after one plain blink among others, I was faced with a green board and words of chalk that had nothing to do with the material we'd just been reviewing.

I blinked again, thinking the motion would clear the picture and bring me back to the present. It didn't work. The green board stayed. I looked to where the teacher's desk was supposed to be. I found the furniture at its place but it was different. The desk had gone from dark brown to light beige. I looked for the teacher and caught my breath when my eyes laid on her. The woman who'd been speaking of gravity had lost her breasts and gained extra hair on her suddenly toned arms. She had turned into a man!

Feeling the need to share my extreme confusion, I turned to my friend expecting to find her at my side but instead of her kind blue eyes I found pools of molten gold. A complex gold like Edward's fed eyes would have held, if he existed. I cared a great deal for the Twilight Saga but my life wasn't ruled by its content. In other words, I did fantasize about a life with a vampire like Edward Cullen but not enough to associate just anything gold with his eyes. But this gold wasn't just any gold. It was special and perfect, like Edward was supposed to be.

I looked closer and realized my Brazilian friend had lost more than just her eyes. Somehow she had lost her permanent tan. No, in fact, she had lost everything. I tried blinking again but the picture didn't change. When my eyes reopened, I was faced with the image of god.

This golden-eyed god had copper tousled hair, a chiseled jaw, a straight fine nose and smooth ivory skin. His lips were a pale pink and probably tasted divine. I wanted to touch the god's skin and see if it would be cold like Edward's but I couldn't bring myself to. I just stared at his features and memorized them. When I woke up from this dream, I would want to draw my memories of this heavenly creature and I would convince people that Edward Cullen had been meant to look like him.

It was a perfect dream.

A dream…

"Oh no!" I suddenly shouted, standing up in the middle of the class.

I was asleep! In class!

The teacher, who'd been blabbering at the front, interrupted his lecture and turned his gaze in my direction. He wore a look of shock and I guessed it was uncommon for him to have a student randomly shout and stand during his class.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Swan?" he asked me.

I frowned. My name wasn't Swan. I studied the teacher's face; his scrawny eyes were pointing at me. I gave a quick glance behind my back only to find several pair of eyes on me. The teacher really was speaking to me.

I sat back down and hesitated before answering.

"I'm not sure…"

Silence dominated the classroom. The teacher sighed heavily and shook his head. Deciding to ignore by peculiar behavior, he turned back to the green board and resumed his lecture.

My dream was turning dull so I sought the eyes of the god-like man sitting to my left. He was frowning and I found that even with the creases of confusion in his face, he looked perfect. It was a wonderful feeling to know I had his attention, even if his expression clearly indicated he thought I was mental.

"Why are you here?" The question passed my lips before I could evaluate whether or not my words made sense. This wasn't real. _He_ wasn't real. Something so flawless couldn't exist. Thus I was necessarily dreaming and what did it matter if this Edward-alike was here in my dream? He could stay as long as he so desired.

The pale god I had decided to name Edward looked to me in surprise, his golden eyes wide and beautiful.

"I wish I could have you" I told him with painful longing. If only this could be real.

I heard many students gasp at my words and Edward's eyes grew even wider. It was almost amusing. I could understand their surprise though. I would never have let those words pass my lips if this had been real. I liked to keep my desires to myself.

I ignored the class's outrage and scanned the room, seeking other pale beings.

"I wonder what the others look like" I said out loud as I searched for additional pairs of golden eyes. I wondered if I would find the other Cullens in my dream.

"Oh, but this is biology class" I assumed, noticing for the first time the Petri dishes on our tables and the drawings of bacteria on the board. "They wouldn't be here" I murmured to myself.

Then, quite randomly I remembered what name the teacher had used to call me and I realized something interesting.

"I'm Bella?" I asked to no one in particular. "Is that why he called me Swan?"

I chuckled. This dream was definitely amusing. To dream of the Cullens was unexpected. To dream and put myself in the shoes of Bella was just odd. I had decided long ago that Bella's life was not to be envied. Sure, she had eternity with a prefect man but she had suffered immensely to gain that. I wasn't brave enough to be her.

"That's enough! Stop disturbing my class with senseless words" the biology teacher suddenly demanded.

The teacher…

"Oh damn it! I'm still asleep! I'm probably drooling on my desk!" I moaned as panic grew in me. My physics teacher would kill me. I had failing grades and I had promised to pay extra attention in class if she gave me a chance to compensate for my poor results with some extra work.

I looked to Edward and spoke in a hurry.

"Please hit me awake! I need to wake up" I pleaded with him.

The pale god didn't move. He stared at me as if I were a severe nutcase.

"Please?" I tried again. "I'll be in trouble if you don't."

Edward frowned.

"What do you mean?" And there it was; a guarded voice; his. The most shockingly beautiful sound I'd ever heard. It blew my mind away. How in the world had my brain been able to produce such a heavenly sound? I stared in wonder at the amazing creature, baffled by its impossible existence.

"Thank you" I whispered, grateful that I had been blessed with his speech.

His expression changed from dismay to curious surprise and a flicker of an emotion I couldn't read traveled the golden pools. It disappeared when I reminded him of my request.

"So…will you hit me?" I asked again. This time, he answered.

"No" was his harsh response.

I sighed and got up.

"Miss Swan, if you will not settle in your chair right away and keep quiet, I would ask that you leave my class at once!" the teacher roared but I paid him no mind. He was just a piece of my imagination.

I turned to Edward and slowly, I lifted my hand to his cheek. Before my fingers could graze his skin, he shifted away and the message was clear. I wasn't to touch him. I looked to him with sadness. His rejection hurt but it was understandable. I was a stranger and saying goodbye with an affectionate touch wouldn't be comfortable to him, even if he was a piece of my imagination. Instead, I whispered my goodbye. I studied Edward's features one last time before I walked towards the nearest wall in the classroom. My intention was to run to the wall and scare myself awake with the fear of the impact to come. This fear would be my ticket back to reality.

As I gathered the courage to run, the students watched me and gossiped in hushed tones while the teacher yelled for me to get out of the classroom. To me it sounded like annoying background noise and it encouraged me to wake up sooner. So I began running and all hell broke loose when my head hit the wall. I heard screams of horror and curses. They slowly faded away as dizziness took over me. I felt something wet trickle down my forehead. It was thicker than water and I had a feeling it was my own blood. My vision slowly faltered and darkness engulfed me as I dropped to the ground. I felt pain much too intense for a dream. The last thing I registered before passing out was Edward running out of the classroom as if his life depended on it.

* * *

I had a headache. A ten on ten one. Why did it hurt so bad? I sighed in contentment as a soothing coolness suddenly dropped over my skin and distracted me from the pain I felt in the center of my forehead. The bag of ice was oddly shaped like a hand but I didn't care much for that unusual fact. All that mattered was that it felt good and I wanted that coolness on my sore skin.

"She's waking up" someone murmured softly. The voice belonged to a man and it was as smooth as melted chocolate. I wanted to stay as I was, my eyes closed, listening to this man speak forever.

"Oh, y-yes! I will go get Dr. Cullen then" a different voice said. It sounded like a shy and flustered woman. I groaned in annoyance. As soon as the sound left my throat, the ice was removed from my forehead and I whined. What foolish person had removed the remedy to my headache?

I opened my eyes with the intention of finding the culprit but I found no one in the room. I studied my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was so I could dismiss some of the confusion I felt. Right away, I noticed the air carried a smell of disinfectant. Coupled with the medical tools in the room, the green plaster walls and the thin sheets covering my single metal-armed bed, the place appeared to be a hospital room. I was a patient…why?

Maybe this was a continuation of my dream. After all, the beautiful voice had mentioned Dr. Cullen...

"You're awake" another dreamy voice said. I looked in its direction and gasped as my eyes set on a pale man in a white lab coat. He was what Carlisle had to look like. He was perfect too, with golden eyes just like Edward.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said with a blinding white diamond smile. His teeth looked sharper than knives

"How are we doing? Had quite the adventure, didn't we?" he continued as I stared in wonder.

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

"Remember hitting your head against a wall?"

My eyes widened as I recalled the event and the beautiful doctor smiled.

"I ran into a wall to wake up…" I muttered as I remembered the previous dream. It had felt pretty real once the pain had reached me. My hand unconsciously rose to touch my forehead. My fingertips slid across my skin and detected a mean bump covered in gauze.

"Ow!" I hissed as the touch elicited pain.

"Yes, well I'm afraid you weren't dreaming, Isabella. Someone put psilocybin in your food" Dr. Cullen explained.

I frowned, a bit because I'd been called Isabella, more because the wound felt real and definitely because… "There were magic mushrooms in my food?" I said quite disbelieving his words. This dream was getting sillier by the minute.

The blond doctor nodded.

"Well, if that's true, I think I'm still under their influence" I said, grimacing.

Dr Cullen's expression changed from mild amusement to worry. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Somehow, even if this was a dream, I didn't think telling the truth would be a good idea. No one, including the beings of my imagination, wanted to hear that they didn't exist. Instead, I said "I mean; why would someone poison me? Seems like something that would only happen in a dream."

The worry left the doctor's features. "I'm sorry to say Miss Stanley's reserve accidentally found itself in your salad. She has confessed to it. She says she meant well. Apparently, it's a tradition to drug new students."

From the way he delivered this information, Dr Cullen didn't sound convinced about Miss Stanley, Jessica's motives. The girl, which oddly enough was now also part of my dream, had probably just poisoned me out of jealousy. But that was strange. There wasn't anything like that it the book. My imagination was pretty wild.

"If you don't mind, I need to do a routine check-up. The dose you ingested was incredibly small; it's surprising that you had such a strong reaction to it. Just to be sure, I'd like to test your responsiveness" Dr Cullen said.

"Sure" I replied absentmindedly. My mind had begun focusing on the details of my past and current dreams, picking out evidence that I was dreaming but also gathering indications that my dreams could in fact be my reality.

As the handsome god made sure I wasn't going to die, I pondered over the mystery with worry growing inside of me.

"Dr. Cullen?" I said with hesitation, uncertain if I should be distracting him in his work or not.

"Yes?" he answered as he prepared the device that would measure my blood pressure.

I took a deep breath. "Is there any way to clearly distinguish dreams from reality?" I asked with a certain apprehension. My question could potentially sentence me to a life in a mental institute. I'd already banged my head against a wall…they didn't need much more to send me to one. Oh…right; I'd been drugged so my mental reputation was relatively safe. This dream was ridiculous.

The healing god frowned and I guessed he didn't quite understand the nature of my question.

"Is it really that hard to believe teenagers carry drugs around?" he in turn asked.

"…I guess not" I said slowly as I hid my disappointment from him. It looked like I wouldn't be getting the information I needed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Isabella?" the kind doctor asked with concern in his golden eyes.

I almost chuckled. Honestly, what were the chances that a handsome doctor named Carlisle Cullen would wear golden eye contacts and mistakenly call me Isabella? This had to be a dream. Or maybe I was on one of those hidden camera shows…

"I'm fine" I answered.

The blond god gave me a dazzling smile. "Chief Swan has been notified of your awaking. He'll be here soon and we can look at your scans then" he informed me. "See you soon" he finished with a smile meant to comfort.

I smiled back awkwardly. Chief Swan? More Twilight characters? I was either dreaming or this was a cruel sadistic reality show that hit young women on their heads, brought them to the hospital and tried to convince them that their souls had been teleported to the Twilight world. None of these options seemed likely to me but how else was I to explain the situation?

The nurse saved me from a nervous breakdown by placing a phone in my lap and kindly informing me that I could make a call if I wanted to. As soon as she left my room, I dialed my best friend's cellphone number. She would never join in on a scam like this one. If I could speak to her; she'd tell me the truth and help me figure out the shit that was going on. If I could have her input, her opinion, then perhaps my nervous heart would slow down to a healthy pace.

The line never got through. The number didn't exist. I hung up with a trembling hand and tried to keep the content of my stomach in.

"You don't look well" a silky voice commented and it startled me. I looked to the right of the bed and nearly succumbed to a heart attack.

"Hello" pale lips spoke. They smiled, brightening the pale carved face of the god I had met in my previous dream.

"Edward…"

The god smiled.

"Bella" he greeted.

I almost lost myself in his charms but I remembered who I was supposed to be. I was supposedly Bella. I needed a mirror to verify this.

"I need a mirror" I said and attempted to leave my bed to get one but the god gently pushed me back down. I would have been in heaven in any other circumstance but not in this one. All I could think about was my appearance; what I would look like. Maybe it would help me understand my current disposition.

"You shouldn't get up so fast" the exquisite voice said. "Wait here, I'll get a mirror for you."

And with unmatched grace, the vampire left the room, his steps barely audible. I took deep breaths to calm my poor heart down. If it kept beating this fast, I would pass out before I figured anything out.

As I waited for the mirror, I looked at my arms, my fingers, my nails. I lifted the sheets to see my legs and my efforts to stay calm were wasted. Nothing and I meant nothing was the same. I could tell with just a glance. I wasn't myself. I didn't feel different thought. Was it possible to even stick silicon pieces on my skin to temporarily change my appearance? I tried scratching my arms and pinching my legs but nothing came off. While I was stretching my cheek to see if I'd have any luck there, Edward entered the room.

"Still think you're dreaming?" he asked in a teasing tone, handing me a medium-sized mirror.

Embarrassed, I blushed and tried to ignore his attractive smirk. I took the mirror and looked into it. Despite my previous assessment, I couldn't believe what the mirror reflected. It wasn't me; not in the physical sense. This had to be a dream. Where was my short dark hair? Where was my nose, my mouth; where were my eyes? It wasn't me in the mirror. It was Bella.

I _had_ to be dreaming.

"It's not that bad, really" I heard Edward comment in a calm tone. "It'll be gone in a couple of weeks."

It took me a moment to understand what he was referring too. He though my look of terror was related to the bruise on my forehead. I almost breathed out a cynical laugh. To think I was this worried about an injury seemed rather ridiculous. My emotions had transcended those of simple horror.

Edward took a stool and sat next to my bed. He gently tugged the mirror out of my hands and placed it out of my reach. I watched him move and then it occurred to me that it wasn't exactly normal that Edward was at Bella's bedside, taking care of her. At what point of their relationship had I entered the story? Could I still ignore him? I had to. I had no interest in being bitten by a sadistic vampire, having my bones crushed, being hunted down by a psycho bitch and baring a three days transformation prescribed by the Volturi. Not even in my dreams.

"Why are you here?" I asked the pale god. His reply began with a smug grin.

"Those words sound familiar" he told me.

I frowned. "How so?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"No. I believe your next words were: _I wish I could have you_" he said.

I remained confused for a moment but my memories of my previous dream returned and I suddenly understood. I groaned miserably and hid my blush of embarrassment behind my hands. Everything I had said before I had knocked myself unconscious was going to hunt me down in this world, dream, whatever it was.

"So you remember" Edward noted with glee before reaching out for my arms and tugging them away. His hands were cold but not unpleasantly so.

"Don't hide your face" he said with curiously penetrating eyes and I blushed even more.

Edward had mercy on me. He let go of my arms and kept his smooth hands to himself.

I force myself to concentrate and I repeated the question that had led to my embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him again.

Edward's smile faltered. His gaze dropped to his lap and he remained quiet for a moment. His next words upset me in ways I couldn't describe.

"You're right, I shouldn't be here" he said in a miserable tone.

"That doesn't answer my question" I continued calmly, thought I felt an unexplained pang of hurt. "And I didn't mean it that way" I told him. "You _can_ be here. I just don't understand why you are."

"Bella…" his eyes rose to meet mine and I discovered shards of pain in them.

"It's better if we're not friends" he said.

At that moment, I felt my pupils dilate and my eyeballs stretch. That was Edward's infamous dilemma. The _I-Want-to-Be-Together-But-We-Can't_ thing. Then Bella was not supposed to know about vampires yet. I was safe. I could distance myself from him.

But I didn't feel better.

It took a lot of effort for my next words to come out.

"You're right…" I said casually but my heart was being squeezed by an invisible force. I couldn't look him in the eyes when I finally said: "We shouldn't be friends."

An awkward silence spread between us. For no respectable reason, tears gathered up at the corner of my eyes and I tried to contain them. I hid my expression of misery from him by dropping my head and staring into my lap.

I heard Edward get up. From the corner of my teary eyes, I saw him leave the room.

I waited a minute before I let a couple of tears trickled down my cheeks.


	2. Bloody Day

_A special thanks to twinkletwinkletwilight for my first review ever. It put one hell of a smile on my face!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the twilight world. It all belongs to S.M.**

_On with the Story:_

* * *

I woke up the following day from a restless sleep. I was in a room with blue walls, a rocking chair in a corner and a dinosaur computer in the other. I knew one thing: I didn't know this room. And then I chose to assume something: I wasn't dreaming. This: the feel of cotton sheets on my skin, the clarity of my vision, the sharpness of my hearing…this felt real. Just like the hospital scene, and now that I took time to think about it, so had the school scene. Riding a police car with Charlie Swan and falling asleep on our way to his house had also felt real.

I looked outside the window and the sun wasn't there. I stared at the clouded sky in a daze, trying to remember why I'd wished many times to find myself in this town, Forks. That's where I was, wasn't I?

Something distracted me from my thoughts: a drop on my arm. My hand rose to my right cheek and I discovered I was crying. It made sense. I didn't have a clue about what was going on. I believed in science, not miracles. However, science could not explain the past 24 hours. I didn't know whether to get attached to this world or not. How much time would I spend away from home? Would I ever go back? And finally, was this a dream after all? Was it a prank? I would always carry a doubt. I'd never be completely sure. Uncertainty wasn't nice. It wasn't secure or reassuring. There was no one to reassure me.

"Bella, you're going to school today?" Charlie's muffled voice came from downstairs, scaring me.

_I'm not Bella._

I quickly wiped away the tears, just in case the man would decide to come up and greet me.

"Yeah, I'm getting up now" I answered back. I wasn't going to go. I just wanted him to leave without trouble.

"Ok, see you later, Bells."

"Bye…Dad."

I heard the door shut. Soon came the soft rumbling of a car. It faded away as Charlie left the driveway to work. Dad…it felt so weird to call him that. For starters, my voice was different. It was Bella's voice. And next, my dad wasn't the head of a police department; he was a very busy business man.

Staring at the phone on Bella's desk…my desk, I thought about trying to reach either of my parents. With a hesitant hand, I reached for the device and punched the numbers I knew by heart. Hopefully, my busy father would pick up.

_Unlikely_.

I was immediately transferred to a voice message.

_"The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number and try again."_

Frantically, I redialed_. _Maybe I'd made a mistake.

_"The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number and try again."_

This had never happened before. It had always been a voice asking to leave a message with a name and contact number. Not a stupid, gut-wrenching "this number doesn't exist" message.

With trembling hands, I tried calling my mother next. She would scold me for calling without a "good" reason but I didn't care. I wanted to hear her voice.

The phone rang for a while and it gave me hope. I waited anxiously for the electronic voice that would entice me to leave a message. I was surprised when a human voice answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah, yes. I need to speak with Mrs. Kingston please? I know she's busy with the shooting but it's an emergency. It's her daughter" I told the person at the end of the line.

_"Mrs. Kingston you say?"_

"Yes!" I said, eager to hear some kind of confirmation that my world still existed.

_"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number"_ the person said.

My heart sunk. After a long pause, I heard a click at the end of the line and then I started to sob. I didn't even bother redialing. I'd done so carefully the first time, long distance codes and all.

My world didn't exist. I was in a different world. One with vampires and human wolves. One without the people I loved. One where people who loved me would actually love Bella.

I could have tried calling my friends but I didn't have the heart to do so. They wouldn't answer; they couldn't. I didn't need another confirmation that I was imprisoned in a story. I let the tears drop and hid under the sheets; sheets that weren't really mine.

* * *

I woke up again in early afternoon. The room was lit brighter but the sky still lacked its sun. I felt better, perhaps because I knew things couldn't feel worse. I moaned and stretched, trying to untangle my muscles. My face was stiff from crying. I felt like I was wearing a mask of dried salt. I really needed to freshen up.

I found my way into the shower and tried to clear my mind by concentrating on the warmth of the water falling on my pale skin. Much to my annoyance, when I poured shampoo into my hand, the scent of strawberries invaded my personal space and I was reminded that I was in Bella's shower rather than at home. My shampoo had always carried a sweet citrus scent. I smeared some of the unfamiliar pink gel into my hair and began washing it. I used more shampoo eventually. Bella's hair was much longer than mine and she needed extra gel to get them properly cleaned. I thought about cutting the brown waves but people would probably find it odd, especially Charlie, so I stayed away from the scissors.

About an hour later, I was sitting on my appointed bed, waiting for the computer to boot. I'd taken the liberty of familiarizing myself with Bella's clothes and school supplies. I'd slipped on a comfortable outfit that I'm sure would have deeply offended the fashion industry.

As I waited for the computer to warm up, I read a crumpled schedule I'd been relieved to find under a pile of assignments in the room. I needed to know the order of Bella's classes. I couldn't avoid her school forever; not if I was stuck as her.

With cynical humor, I mentally joked about finding next a book on how to live Bella's life. I wouldn't find one of course but it would have been plenty useful. I had no idea how I would communicate with Renée or how I would cook for Charlie. I didn't know how I would handle Bella's finances. I needed a PIN and her signature. I couldn't figure out how I would carry on coherent conversations with people she knew and spoke to on regular terms. Most of all, our personalities were different and her intelligence was high class compared to mine. I was another person and I couldn't be her, even with a book on how to be like her.

I took a deep breath and safely tucked the schedule away.

"One thing at a time" I told myself as I sat down in front of the computer screen.

When the Internet was finally accessible, I navigated to the _Hotmail_ home page and typed in my address, followed by my password. As expected, I was denied access to my account. It didn't exist.

_Don't cry. _

Before I could sink into despair, I checked the subsequent point on the to-do list I'd written. Action would be my remedy. Thinking would be my downfall. My next move was to get out of the house, run to the nearest intersection to get the name of the street and take note of the house's address on my way back. It felt stupid but I had yet to find Bella's driver's license or her wallet for that matter. Her room was clean but messy.

I ran out and in as fast as I could. Luckily, no neighbors witnessed my odd quest. I then used the address information and the computer to map out the way to school. Later on, I spent hours studying the house. I memorized the layout and made sure to know where everything was stored; especially tools and food in the kitchen. I also carried with me a notepad and wrote down character descriptions of the Cullens and Swans as I remembered them, thinking of the Twilight books and movies.

Three a clock came up quickly and I found myself compelled to open the refrigerator to see what the old Bella had stuffed it with. As I ate whatever I could shove in my mouth right away, it dawned on me that from now on, I'd be preparing supper. I was not ready for the extra challenge. Back home, we had a cook: Bernard Luigi, more commonly referred to as Mr. Chef. He had taught me a few skills and I'd picked up on others through observing him during his work; but there was only so much I could do.

Sighing, I took out the chicken stuck between the milk and a loaf of bread in the fridge. That would be the main course of our future meal I decided. I tried remembering how our chef cooked fowl and ended up stuffing the dead bird with a good tablespoon of salted herbs. After massaging the skin with too much olive oil, I coated it with pepper and shoved it in the oven.

Charlie arrived about two hours later. I'd been nervous. It would probably be as awkward at the table as it'd been when he'd come to pick me up at the hospital. I didn't know how to act around him, despite all the guidance I had from my memories of the books. Thankfully, like the author had written, Charlie didn't hover. He was a man of few words.

"Bella?" his voice came from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen" I called out nervously. I scolded myself for sounding afraid. Charlie could not know something was up.

"I got a call from school today, is everything alright?" he asked, stepping into the room, still armed. I gulped when my eyes found his gun. I didn't like weapons.

"Yeah, I didn't feel too well but I'm better now" I explained, omitting unnecessary details.

"Ok. That's good" he said. Judging from his demeanor, it seemed the situation wasn't just awkward for me.

"Smells great" he commented, looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah, there's chicken in the oven" I said lamely.

"You didn't have to cook you know. I could've ordered some pizza or something" he said while staring at the bruise on my forehead.

"It's okay…Dad. Like I said, I'm better now." I smiled and hoped it didn't look too fake.

We ate in silence. If Charlie found the meal to taste different, he didn't say anything. I spent the night cooped up in my room, organizing my stuff, making sure I'd be able to go through a day of school without displaying any odd behavior.

I went to bed around nine but couldn't fall asleep until twelve. Sometime during that period, a though of the pale vampire crossed my mind. As I lost consciousness, I briefly wondered whether Edward Cullen had already begun stalking Bella's window.

* * *

School Bag? Checked.

Wallet? Checked.

Keys? Checked.

How to drive this insane truck?...

I inserted the keys into the ignition and prepared myself to hear the loud grumbles of Bella's reddish vehicle. Despite that, I jumped in my seat when the engine turned to life. It was more like an explosion than anything else.

With my left hand gripping the steering wheel and the right holding up a printed _Map Quest_, I traveled around town towards my destination. I arrived about ten minutes before class, parking the farthest away from what I assumed was the main entrance. I needed space to park the truck; I wasn't foolish enough to think I'd be able to squeeze in between two cars without any damage done on the first try. I was a terrible driver.

With caution and wary glances, I traveled up to the entrance door which was being swung opened restlessly. Students were swarming in and looked surprisingly energetic despite the early morning. I spotted a silver Volvo and automatically tensed.

Edward was leaning against his precious ride, looking straight at me with a hard stare. When our eyes met, he diverted his gaze and headed for the building, soon followed by his family members who all ignored me with the exception of Alice. She, the short dark-haired pixie I was seeing for the first time, had cast a quick glance at me before grinning to herself and half skipping away. It wasn't a good sign, I thought. Her happiness implied something might happen. It would most likely involve me.

With much apprehension, I traveled along the corridors, trying to find the right class and to forget the pixie's plotting grin. I walked slowly despite the little time I had, judging by the rushing students. I read the classroom numbers that passed by me, looking for the right set of digits. It wasn't too long before I was seated in the right classroom, relieved to have survived through that much.

I tried avoiding any gazes. I didn't feel like conversing with students I didn't know yet but was supposed to. Surely, if I managed to pass off as Bella, I'd eventually be tailed by some guy name Eric, or perhaps Tyler, or Mike. And I'd have to talk to them, pretending I knew what we'd discussed the previous week, if Bella had bothered speaking with them. Perhaps the only person I was looking forward to converse with was sensible Angela. But again, I'd be regarded as a lunatic if she brought up an old topic. She would notice I'd "forgotten" everything about it.

Class had been predictably boring and hard. Nevertheless, I had focused throughout the whole period because of the necessity to familiarize myself with the course. I needed to know what had been presented and what was to come so I could fit in.

During the morning, I unfortunately met with an idiot I had wanted to avoid. Between classes, I'd been graced with a short conversation with the girl who'd poisoned me._ "I'm so sorry; I hadn't meant to take it that far!"_ Jessica had said to me. Oddly enough, I wasn't mad at the poor girl. She'd given me a reason to run into a wall. I was still considered sane thanks to her prank. Besides, she'd suffered already with the one day suspension and the warning note currently sitting in her records.

Lunch came too soon. Thankfully, by then I knew one face. I searched for Jessica among the full tables. In my scanning process, I spotted the Cullens' table and was hit with panic. There they were, sitting in a corner like a group of secluded angels, pretending to eat the food unfit for their holy body. I resented the excitement I felt at the sole idea of having them within reach. Panic was the only thing I should feel. My gaze lingered a bit and quite suddenly I realized I was actually smiling a bit. I understood then that I wasn't really freaked out; I was shocked and thrilled. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and with fierce determination, I called upon the fear I'd felt the first time I'd seen all of them in the parking lot. I had to remind myself of the danger they embodied.

I forced myself to look away before any of them decided to spare me some attention. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a waving arm. My gaze followed it until it met a blond teen. His eyes shone enthusiastically after catching my attention. I forced myself to smile, stretching my cheeks uncomfortably. That was most certainly Mike. At his side was Jessica, looking peeved. After hitting her crush in the shoulder, she sought my eyes and waved me over.

"Hey, Bella, still intrigued by the Cullens?" Jessica commented in a sickeningly sweet voice as I took a seat opposite to hers. I swore the beautiful mind-reader was probably picking up a few negative thoughts from her.

"Sure, their existence is intriguing" I replied, noting the odd way I'd chosen to speak. I swore inwardly. I needed to be careful with insinuations.

"I know, especially Edward. He is just _so_ gorgeous it's a wonder someone like him exists" she said, earning a few murmured curses from the boy sitting next to her.

"Right" I said quietly, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes at her.

I took a moment to stuff my mouth with food before anyone could engage themselves in a conversation with me. Despite my tactic, I was forced to give my opinion about meaningless issues on several occasions, being careful not to splutter the chewed food I held in my cheeks.

However, most of the time, I was allowed to chew quietly and listen in on my group's conversation. I worked to match the names I remembered from Twilight with the faces I was seeing. I'd managed to find Angela among the energetic lot. She too was being quiet, chewing her food as she took in the latest gossip.

I was proud of myself for ignoring the white gods that secretly called out to me. I knew that beyond my shoulder was a world I'd wanted to visit so many times before and no matter how often I reminded myself that it was dangerous, I still wanted to walk over to them. I imagined reaching their table and kissing the bronze haired man before shouting: _"I'm a human trapped in a foreign body and you're vegetarian vampires!"_ I'd enjoy the horror on Rosalie's beautiful face before being killed by Edward's overwhelmed hunger.

But I didn't do anything and I patted myself in the back for it.

"Bella, watch out!" I heard from not too far. Whatever I had to suddenly watch out for went by so fast, I couldn't avoid it.

I ended on top of Eric, who'd been sitting at my side, my eyes squeezed shut, expecting as much as death. Mushroom Girl's warning had been so panicked…

I waited for my ascendance to heaven but all that came was Eric's lecherous hand moving up my thigh. I pushed myself off the horny bastard and glared at him.

"What in the world?" I started, fighting myself not to raise my voice too loud; everyone was already staring.

"Sorry, Bella, we were just goofing around a-and I was avoiding the knife and y-you were there and…"

"Knife?" Shit. So that's what the stinging was? I looked at my index and noticed a slender cut just waiting to bleed. Something to laugh about…in normal circumstances.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I exclaimed before shoving the appendage in my mouth. I noticed blood on Eric's arm and panicked even more. He had to hide that cut in his mouth as well.

"Mhoughffmmmh" my words came out distorted.

"…What?" Eric looked at me, confused and apprehensive. _"Get lost" _I wanted to shout clearly.

Without further delay, I took a hold of his arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. A quick glance at the Cullens' table told me that the scent hadn't traveled that far just yet but that they were very well aware of what had just happened. Their shoulders were stiff and their eyes calculating.

I left a very confused Eric two buildings away from the scene and ran for my life to the farthest bathroom I could find, adrenaline pumping in my veins. It was hard to breathe with a finger shoved down my throat but I persevered.

I unstuck the ladies' door's kick-down to let it swing shut and headed to the sinks where I relieved my mouth from the unpleasant taste of blood. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. I'd expected my lungs to return to their normal breathing rhythm after a minute or two, but I was somehow still struggling for air. I started feeling dizzy and took a hold of the porcelain sinks for support. I looked into the mirror facing me and the greenish tint invading my features freaked the hell out of me.

I took another look at the injured finger I'd placed under the running water and soon understood the origin of my distress. It was a sour reminder of whom I'd become. Bella couldn't stand blood. I'd never experienced any aversion to blood in the past but I had a feeling the unfamiliar rusty iron smell was the cause of my misery.

I was feeling faint. I couldn't understand how so little blood could affect me so. Closing the tap, I let myself slide to the ground but not before ripping away paper from the distributor and wrapping it around my finger.

My forehead resting against the cool wall, I took in deep breaths and shut my eyes, determined not to open them until the damned moment would have passed. My determination didn't last long. The swinging of the door reminded me that I wasn't home, in a private bathroom.

I knew exactly why I experienced disappointment at the sight of a middle-aged woman entering and I felt extremely foolish for it.

It wasn't a pale vegetarian prince…

"Oh, dear! Are you alright, child?" the lady asked, hovering over me.

I felt better; at least enough to get up and leave before I was recommended a visit to the infirmary. I thanked the woman for her concern and stood up. I was still dizzy but I wasn't the type to let others worry about me so I left the small room, hiding my grimace.

Slowly, I walked along the long corridor. I was glad to see the urge to puke had gone but I still felt a little queasy so I moved slowly. I looked at my finger and sighed. I was already in trouble and I hadn't even spoken to the Cullens, apart from my brief discussion with Edward at the hospital. My reaction to the small cut hadn't been normal and I didn't know how much the Cullens would pass my behavior on to stupidity. They'd figure out eventually that I knew something I shouldn't.

I let my hand drop to my side and raised my gaze. I didn't expect to see anyone in the hall. My muscles locked and I froze when my eyes spotted a small figure standing in the shadows at the end of the hall. I couldn't see very well but any blind bat could have seen the person had very, very pale skin and short black hair. As soon as I'd spotted the elegant stature, it had turned the nearest corner and disappeared with the grace of a ballerina. I wondered; had Alice been there out of concern or was she keeping me in check? I began to feel lonely. Worse, I began to question my decision about keeping my distance.


	3. Interrogation

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for the encouragement! It makes me smile, smile, smile and write, write, write!

Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the Twilight world.**

* * *

I had dreaded this day…Biology. I was supposed to sit next to Edward and ignore him for an entire period. It seemed to me like a sadistic task. I was in the cafeteria for lunch, resting at the gang's table and pretending that I didn't feel like chewing my fingers off.

After the blood incident, everything had gone smoothly. Eric was still alive and the Cullens hadn't confronted me about my reaction. So instead of worrying about my cover, I had busied myself getting used to a new life and trying not to miss home. In the safety of Bella's room, I had drawn my house just in case I forgot how it looked, and though I sucked at drawing people, I had colored both of my parents, Mr. Chef and our maid beside it. I wasn't sure if it would help my memory much. They looked like fat versions of stick people.

To keep my mind off the unavoidable encounters with Edward, like today, I had also taken care of the Renée issue. I'd called her after searching the whole house for her phone number; I couldn't have asked Charlie. I had told her I'd changed my email address after losing my password. She had probably suspected something was up but she had been too relieved to hear her daughter wasn't dying off somewhere to press the matter. It'd been really weird speaking with her, pretending I'd known her my whole life.

"Oh, Bella! Edward is staring at you!" Jessica squealed, knocking me out of my thoughts.

My mind traveled back to the school cafeteria and after the surprise passed, I groaned in annoyance. Having friends that stalked and reported every move the Cullens made really didn't help forget them.

"No, Jess. I'm sure it's you he's eyeing" I told her in the most uncaring tone I could muster. I was nervous though. Why was he staring? I didn't even want to look over my shoulder and verify her statement.

"Oh! You think so?" she screeched with excitement and I winced. I kept my head on the table with my eyes closed and my arms shielding me. I desperately pretended I was indifferent to the conversation.

"…Weren't you all for Mike?" I asked a while later.

There was a moment of silence so I took a peek at Jessica's face and discovered a blush.

"How'd you know?" she whispered, seemingly embarrassed.

"I read minds" I said before I could even think. My shoulders tensed and I cursed inwardly at my stupidity. The Cullens really didn't need more reasons to suspect I knew something. I could not be uttering the words _read_ and _mind_ in the same sentence.

I heard Jessica snicker.

"That would be an awesome skill, _if_ it existed" she commented before taking another noisy sip of her juice.

An irresistible urge to play with fire took over me and I decided just this once to humor me.

"Mmmh, you think so?" I asked, yawning and stretching out of my position.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone genuinely curious.

"Well…wouldn't it be annoying; hearing voices all day?" I said, mentally hitting myself for stretching out the conversation. I was setting up my own doom.

"I guess..." she said, toying with her empty juice box. "Bella, we'd better go; everyone's left a while ago."

By everyone, she meant the gang. I could still feel the chilling presence of the Cullen in the far back of the cafeteria. I swore once you saw them, it was impossible to forget them. When they were around, there was this little voice that kept whispering to me: _"Go. Go have fun for once. Go speak to them."_

I'd managed to ignore the devil inside me but I felt like my resolution was being tested every second of my new life. In fact, it was this devil that had just made me spew the bullshit about mind-reading. I'd have to move to another country when the high school year ended. How and with what money, that I'd figure out later.

I sighed. "Yeah, ok" I said reluctantly. _Biology, Biology, Biology; _the word repeated in my mind, driving me insane. The period I had feared was on. Reluctantly, I dragged myself into Hell and sat at the empty table, _the_ table. The teacher wouldn't have it any other way.

"The seats were assigned for a reason, Miss Swan" he had said when I'd urgently requested to switch places with any girl crushing for the bronze-haired vampire.

"I'll change them if I see there is good reason to."

How about: "_If I sit there, I'll be killed_"?

I had kept my mouth shut. I was now seated in the most unfortunate corner of the room. Edward wasn't there yet and that much was already a miracle to me. I had a couple of minutes to calm down and tame my nerves.

A minute before the bell, Satan entered the class, ready to rule Hell with his undeniable beauty. Thankfully, I kept my drool for myself, unlike some girls nearby. They were practically trying to swallow him whole. His feathered steps got closer and I immediately tensed. When he passed behind me to take his seat, a subtle fragrance reached me and struck my senses. Edward smelled like sunshine and honey. That was as close as I came to describing the perfect perfume that left me yearning for his arms. It terrified me. Edward's power over me terrified me.

The vampire sat the farthest away from me as possible but did not grip the table. He seemed in control of his thirst and I was immediately relieved by that. He didn't say anything and neither did I. There was just a plain thick silence between us. I kept my gaze on the book I'd put in front of me and sometimes looked at the green board but never at Edward. More importantly, I tried to breathe away from him and keep from shaking my hair. I didn't want to tempt his inner monster.

For a moment, I wondered if my soul could have changed Bella's scent. It didn't really make sense so I discarded the thought but I panicked when a different theory crossed my mind. What if Edward could read my thoughts? A soul switch was unlikely to change the physical aspects of the host, Bella, but it could very much change her mental ability to shield thoughts. I noticed Edward sneak a peek at me. At this rate, he was going to suspect something was up with me, if he hadn't already read my mind…

I shook my head. No! If Edward could read my mind, he would have cornered me already. He would never leave someone with so much knowledge of vampires run free without at least questioning them.

"Is your finger better?" Edward's musical voice spoke.

It startled me. Why was he speaking to me? More importantly, what was up with his question? There was no bandage or deep wound on any of my fingers, wasn't the answer obvious? Had my reaction to the blood made him suspicious or was he using my cut as a way to engage in a conversation?

For what purpose?

I wondered how to answer him in a way that would show my reluctance to converse without seeming irritated or apprehensive. He'd suspect something even more if I showed such emotions. After all, though we'd determined we wouldn't be friends, we weren't enemies and I had no reason to ignore a comrade's concern.

"No" I told him plainly after a good ten seconds. I made sure not to meet his eyes and stared at my unappealing book instead. I mentally tapped myself in the back for my answer. It was obvious that my finger was better. In fact, the insignificant cut had healed already. Anyone with basic observational skills would know that. My answer was therefore cold and antisocial but not suspicious.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner enthusiastically announced the beginning of a new topic: the metabolism of energy. I recalled seeing something about the Krebs cycle in Twilight but I didn't recall any theory.

I wasn't listening. The teacher's lips were moving and his hands gesticulating and that's all I could register with the pale god next to me. Though I wasn't looking, I knew he was writing everything the man said in his neat style; I could hear the lead dancing on his paper. I tried to keep myself from steeling glances at the beautiful temptation but the more I tried the harder it was. It took all my concentration to keep my eyes focused elsewhere so I did not know what to reply when Mr. Banner took it upon himself to test whether I was listening or not.

"Miss Swan, please tell us the name of the second enzyme composing the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex" the teacher asked, bringing all the attention on me. The class became very quiet.

I really didn't know. I searched the board for the answer but I didn't know what to look for either.

"Dihydrolipoyl transacetylase" a soft voice whispered and went unnoticed by all the others. Edward was helping me…I didn't want him to. Not now, when I was doing so well at feigning indifference. If I accepted the vampire's kindness, it would be like signing a contract for friendship.

"I don't know" I told the professor who huffed at my response.

I took a quick glance at the bronze-haired god and found a straight face and tight lips. His golden eyes were a shade darker and were staring straight ahead.

He was mad.

"You'd do best to pay attention then. It's right on the board" Mr. Banner said in a lecturing tone, pointing the answer that was indeed displayed at the front. My ears picked up on a few chuckles and snickers but I couldn't have cared less. I was too busy trying to digest the regret and emptiness I suddenly felt.

The rest of the class went by ever so slowly. I was drowning in my own remorse, trying to forget the expression I never wanted to see again on the pale god's face. When the bell rang, ending the lecture, Edward didn't speed away like I'd expected him to. I was first to get up and put my belongings away. When I tried to leave, something tugged at my foot. Confused, I looked to the floor. Edward's sparkling white sneaker was stepping on my dirtied shoelace and judging by the position of his outstretched leg, he was doing it on purpose.

I lifted my gaze and met his penetrating eyes. He was staring at me with an emotionless expression. It paralyzed me. For a brief instant I couldn't remember where I was and who I was about to speak with.

"Do you know about us?" The god said, his lips moving and mesmerizing me.

Eventually, my mind was able to grasp the meaning of his words and my eyes grew wide. How? How could he know? Perhaps it was the knife incidence. Was it that odd to panic at the sight of blood? I acknowledged that hiding a cut in one's mouth was not exactly a typical reflex. Maybe I'd gone too far with the little conversation I'd had with Jessica at lunch…

I took in a deep breath. I had to control my emotions, I had to pretend.

"Yes" I answered him.

He was surprised. His golden eyes wide, he spoke again.

"So…you know about…our condition?" he inquired. He didn't say the word. _Vampire_. Just in case we weren't on the same wavelength; wise of him.

"Yes" I repeated with a hard stare, liberating my foot from its prison with a solid tug. "The Cullens were all adopted" I finished before walking away, the image of Edward's relieved yet suspicious features burned into my mind. Thought I couldn't help but think there'd been disappointment as well in the golden pools.

* * *

After biology, I could breathe again but my heart felt heavy. When I got home from school, I unwillingly spent my time spacing out, thinking of the angry honey-colored eyes. Although they were desirable, I didn't like them; I preferred their lighter version, the one I'd seen in the hospital before we'd terminated our chance for friendship. Edward had been smiling then and my heart preferred his grin to his frown. I shouldn't care. I was acting cold on purpose; I didn't want to associate with danger. But I didn't like the idea that I was causing him anything but joy.

I needed a distraction from the vampire. For some reason, Jacob crossed my mind but I simply couldn't afford to go there. Meeting with humongous wolves was barely any safer than vampires. If one knew of human wolves, one knew of vampires.

The next though I got was just as stupid but it wouldn't be a threat to my life in any kind of way. At least, I didn't think so. A dating website. Perhaps I could get some kind of emotional distraction with one of those. In fact, the though wasn't new. Registering to one had been on the to-do list I'd made the first day I'd spent time in Bella's room. Evidently, I already knew back then that I'd have trouble managing my emotions with constant exposure to the captivating vampires.

I opened my computer and prepared dinner as it slowly booted. Cooking had surprisingly kept my mind off things for a while, maybe because I really needed to concentrate if Charlie wanted to come home to an edible meal. When I sat back at Bella's desk, I found the page of the dating website I'd registered to. I then entered my user name and password and familiarize myself with the outline of the website again. Nothing indicated that I'd received a message. I was disappointed. Then again, I shouldn't have expected much with no picture in my profile.

I let myself fall on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, resting my mind with meditation tricks I'd learned from my mother. Keeping her emotions in check was part of her job and it had been essential to my past jobs as well so I had learned them. I was doing a yoga stance, The Cat, when a beeping noise distracted me from the bubble of piece I'd struggled to create. The noise neither belonged to the microwave or the oven. I lifted my head to take a glance at the computer screen. I shifted the mouse around to make the screensaver disappear. My dating account appeared and in the center of the screen was an opened dialogue box.

I got up with a new hope shaking my lethargy away. The message was informing me that some David Stevens was inviting me to chat. I studied the picture that accompanied the message. He was pretty good looking. I told myself it wouldn't hurt to try…

I was wrong.

_-Hey baby, want 2 hav som fun? if u show me a pic of ur cute melons, ill take u out 4 a good ride._

I closed the chat box right away. I shut my eyes and forced my mind to forget the disturbing message. Some people out there really needed professional help.

I got up and headed for Bella's closet in which I'd seen a couple of pictures of her. The only way I was going to get a decent guy was to reveal myself. It made sense. A faceless person would never catch my attention. So I chose a picture among the ones stored away in a straw basket. I picked one where it wasn't so obvious that Bella was Bella, unless you knew every details of her face. I would put it on my profile after scanning it in school. I carefully stored the picture in my school bag before going back to my computer.

I was going to leave the website and work a bit on a Spanish project but another dialogue box popped out, catching my attention. I read the guy's name: Nesam Y. Weird name. Plus, his profile picture showed a piece of chocolate. I refused the invitation. I really didn't need the attention of another weird, sex-deprived man.

* * *

I was getting used to my new routine: getting up, going to school, ignoring the Cullens, coming back home, making supper, doing homework and going to bed. But truthfully, it was becoming boring. I missed my music, my books, my old games. But most of all, I missed having a mind free of Edward.

My alarm rang for the third time that morning, steeling me away from lands of flowers and smoldering golden eyes. I reluctantly shut it off. Unfortunately I couldn't keep hitting snooze or I'd be late for school. I'd learned that teachers here were much stricter with tardiness; a disadvantage of small classes.

I greeted the drawing of my family I'd posted on the wall and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. My hair was so disheveled; I swear a bird could have made its nest in it. I took a brush to untangle the mess while I studied my face in the mirror. I had stopped jumping every time I'd catch of glimpse of long brown hair and pale skin in mirrors and other reflective surfaces. It was truly strange to have lived nineteen years in one body and switch to a completely different appearance but I somehow had gotten used to it. It was best that way. Who knew when I would return to my world and see my short dark hair and tanned skin?

I came back to my room for clothes to change into. Once I had a decent outfit on me, I turned to the corner of my desk and reached for a small recorder I had placed there the night before. On my way to the bed, I managed to trip on my own feet but thankfully I didn't let go of the fragile technology I was holding. I had gotten used to tripping as well. Bella's body was clumsy, even with a different mind. I had found this side of her to be endearing when reading the saga but now I found it annoying. I tripped everywhere, anytime, on anything.

I got up from the floor and sat on the bed, eyeing the magical thing I held. Oh, yes! The recorder was magical. It had the power to reveal my unconscious actions. More precisely, it could tell me if I spoke in my sleep. I wasn't known for that but Bella was and now that I had taken over her body, who knew what happened at night? It was beyond problematic if my real life was exposed in my sleep. Explaining the stick people on my wall was easy; they could be anyone. Hopefully, recurring dreams were as easily dismissed by the high IQ of my possible night visitor. Anyhow, bless the small technology I'd managed to find in Charlie's things!

I rewound the tape and pressed play, squirming with anticipation. I listened intently but heard nothing. I skimmed through the tape, looking for any kind of meaningful sounds I could have made in my eight hours of sleep but there was nothing; only the occasional shuffling of sheets. My secrets were safe.

It made my day.

I skipped away to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Thankfully, Charlie wasn't there to notice my uncharacteristically uplift mood. I munched on some breakfast cereals and nearly choked on them when my eyes glanced at the clock. I was behind schedule.

"Oh! No!"

In record's time, after meeting face with the floor a couple of times, I was on my way to school, driving with one hand and holding ice to my head with the other. I was late for the first class and given detention. Fortunately, the rest of the morning went by smoothly as I spent time in classes free of golden eyes. However, lunch came eventually and lunch was always torture.

"Angela, do you know where I can find a scanner?" I asked the quiet girl as I worked to ignore the pale gods seated nearby. They were minding their own business, sending off as per usual some murderous vibes that successfully kept students away. I hoped that sunny days would come soon to give me a break from the mental stress their presence elicited.

"I know where to find one" Mike cut in before Angela could say anything. "I'll show you before class" he added smiling. I felt dread at the idea of being alone with him and his ulterior motives. Apparently, my sudden change in personality wasn't enough of a turn off to stop chasing the new girl.

"It's okay Mike, I'm sure I can find it on my own. Just tell me where it is" I said, struggling to turn my grimace into a smile.

"No, really it's no problem. We can go now if you're done eating" he replied. I snorted. Yeah, no problem for him!

Angela didn't come to my rescue. My acting skills were either sublime – perhaps I'd been able to fake a genuine smile - or Ben sitting at her side really was enough of a distraction to erase her usual sharpness.

Mike got up and offered to take my tray. I reluctantly let go of my unfinished meal and followed the boy.

"So Bella, how is it being partners with Edward? He's kind of stuck up isn't he?" Mike asked as we walked the corridors.

"He's quiet" I answered, not giving him the benefit of hearing me badmouth his rival.

"Oh…well, yeah" Mike said more quietly. Apparently, I wasn't as amusing as he'd anticipated. Most students were probably eager to badmouth the gods they secretly admired.

"Ah…listen, we're having an outing at the beach in two weeks. I was wondering, well, we were wondering if you'd like to tag along. We'll be surfing down at La Push" Mike offered, breaking the heavy silence.

I tensed at the name. They wanted me to surf at the tribe's beach?

"Here it is" the teen muttered, leading me into a small computer room where sure enough there was the tool I'd been inquiring about.

"So! What do you say?" he pressed.

That was an easy question to answer; there was no way I was going to hang out with friends while future shape-shifters ran the beach.

"I can't. I've got plans already" I lied, trying to sound disappointed.

"Hanging out with your father?" he asked, sounding a bit upset.

"Yeah, something like that" I told him, smiling apologetically. I did feel bad. Though he probably was a pervert in the inside, he was still a friend and it looked like I'd just killed him.

"So that's where you were!" came Jessica's voice, interrupting the weird silence of rejection. "I didn't see you leave. Angela told me you were looking for a scanner" she added with a smile, her gaze wondering between Mike and me. If I wasn't mistaking, there was uncertainty in them as well as sparks of bitterness reserved for me.

"Yeah, Mike was showing me to one" I said. "I'll be fine from here on" I told Mike "You guys head back together" I finished. Jessica's eyes lost their resentment and she smiled in satisfaction. Mike looked unwilling to leave my side but the eager girl took him by the arm and nearly dragged him out.

I sighed. Dealing with human love affairs wasn't a favorite activity of mine. I had no experience with love and I certainly didn't want to be part of a messy relationship like Jessica's and Mike's.

I was glad to be alone again. I walked to the scanner and fished Bella's picture out of my bag. I successfully copied it and sent it to my new email. I would add the picture to the dating website at home, in the privacy of Bella's room. Glad to have accomplished another task, I smiled and took back the original picture to store it in my bag. Unfortunately, my fingers were as clumsy as my feet and they decided to drop the photo. I growled. Why was my favorite protagonist so clumsy? It pained me to think that as long as I was stuck in Bella's body, I'd never be able to play any sports. Not decently anyways.

I was about to bend my knees and grab the damn picture but a swift hand stole it from the ground before I could. I noticed the paleness of the limb and my breathing stopped. Since when had Edward come in?

The vampire extended his arm, holding up the picture for me to take. I eyed him warily. What was he playing at? Despite my distrust for the beautiful creature, I wanted to reach out for the object and perhaps feel his cold skin in the process.

Without thinking more, I took the picture and Edward was careful to prevent any contact between our fingers. I looked up and my gaze met his. It was probably his hypnotizing eyes that allowed my brain to let my next words escape.

"Thank you" I said, entranced by the golden pools searching my soul.

His eyes grew slightly in surprise and a crooked grin followed. My heart stopped.

"You're welcome" he answered back in a smooth velvet voice. His tone said more.

_"There you go! It wasn't that hard to be nice now was it?" _it had said.

Edward left me standing still, looking at nothing. My mind was blank. It took a while for me to come back down to earth and I hit myself in the head as soon as I did. I wasn't supposed to talk to him!

He wasn't supposed to make me feel!


	4. No Escape

_Hi __everyone. I forgot to write something really important, even if it is obvious!_

_Okay, so here it is:_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight and am certainly not making any profits out of this story!**_

_I'm sorry for the long wait; Type 2 error..not sure what it is and apparently many have had this editing problem. _

_Another bad news...In the upcoming weeks, I'll be dying under a pile of exams, so you won't hear from me for a while._

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

I was lying on the couch, zapping through the channels, trying to find something more interesting than Sesame Street. I felt so heavy, almost as if I were carrying a huge polar bear on my back. Yeah, a polar bear with honey colored eyes…And it was slowly suffocating me. For some reason, I couldn't let go of it, even with the knowledge that I'd possibly die squished by it. Every time I imagined leaving the poor bear behind, my mind would make his golden eyes shine for pity, and I'd just succumb to its charm and get him back on my shoulders.

I was going crazy, comparing the deadly Edward to an innocent creature….

I tried focusing on the yellow bird and his plush friends I'd settled for, but my mind wondered to a dangerous place; would it be that bad, spending eternity with Edward? Anything was worth that. But truth be told, I was stubborn and afraid, afraid of the danger and afraid to lose Edward if my soul suddenly retransferred to my world. And if Edward only intended on being my friend…he'd slowly kill me…exactly like that heavy bear.

"Bella?" …Shit! I'd forgotten to start supper. But still…why was Charlie home?

"Hi Dad" I shouted back, struggling to unglue myself from the couch. "You're home early" I commented, a bit curious.

"Yeah, it'll make up for the time I'll be spending at the station for the rest of the week" He said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, frowning in concern.

"No, nothing to worry about" He replied, but I could tell something was bothering him.

I watched Charlie put his belt away and walk to his dear sacred box. I wondered if I would have become so screwed up if my dad had been home more often. Maybe I wouldn't have wished so hard to travel to my favorite fictional worlds to find friends, family and love. I missed my dad…and my mom…and everything.

I went to the kitchen and started preparing supper. Perhaps in the process, my clumsiness would be nice enough to shove me in the oven and allow me to burn before I'd snap.

A nice comment woke me from my suicidal thoughts;

"Bella, really?" Charlie said, arching an eyebrow, pointing at the gushing bird on the screen.

Yeah… I was already done for.

* * *

I finished cleaning the dishes and tried going up the stairs without falling down. I settled into my desk chair and resumed uploading the picture I needed for my profile. I'd completely forgotten the purpose of my visit to the tech lab after the killer smile. And quite frankly, this idea of correspondence had been nearly rendered pointless. I was never going to find a match powerful enough to cure me.

I didn't understand the point of my current actions anymore, yet here I was, logging into a website for which I no longer held hope. Without much enthusiasm, I scanned my history of invitations. I had four…one from the pervert and three from the chocolate guy, Nesam. I wondered shortly if he wasn't the result of a virus sent on behalf of a nice piracy expert with no life, but I quickly lost interest.

I went to fetch my picture in my e-mail box and loaded it into my profile. All that was left to do was click that Save button and dedicate all my life to praying for freedom. I laughed. How pathetic was I?

I was interrupted in my final step by the beeping sound that accompanied notifications of chat invitations. I almost growled when I read the name.

Nesam Y., again! He was definitely NOT going to cure me!

I refused the invitation, but another came.

_Nesam Y. invites you to chat. Do you accept?_

I frowned at the screen, fighting the urge to shake my computer in frustration. It surprised me how quickly I'd gone from lethargic to wide awake, baring my teeth. What in the world did this guy want? Why was he so persistent? I couldn't help but think Edward wouldn't have insisted in such an unfashionable way.

Nevertheless, I hated to admit it but this lame but mysterious character intrigued me. On a whim of pure craziness, I accepted the invitation. After all, my sanity had long left me. As a consolation for my poor soul, I told myself that if I hadn't accepted, he would have sent me another dozen of invitations and created a new account in the events that I'd have found that hidden blocking option.

I had to wait a whole minute before the person had the decency to type something.

_-You finally accepted!_ He wrote simply. I huffed.

**-I have a policy of refusing guys with no ****decent profile pictures **I answered him, after analyzing his words. No harassment, "you" in place of "u". This guy was already significantly better than the first.

This time, I had to wait three minutes before the reply. Maybe he was "wooing" other picture-less girls at the same time.

_-Well that's hardly fair considering you have none __yourself. _

I glared at the screen, a smirk slowly invading my lips. This guy was somewhat interesting.

**-True enough…****I was about to upload one, but someone interrupted me.** I wrote eager to see what'd he'd come up with next.

**-**_I sincerely apologize… It's not in my nature to seek attention in such a repeated fashion_**.** He replied, making me frown. My smirk still in place, I wrote another challenging comment.

**-What caught your attention, the ****attractive question mark replacing my face or the severe lack of information in my profile? **

I pressed Send, grinning like a mad man. I had to wait, but not as long as the previous times.

_-I propose a game._ He wrote, surprising me. It was confusing, but different in a nice way.

**-Go on. **

I realized I was fidgeting in my chair and staring way too intently at the screen. I also realized I'd stopped thinking about the polar bear on my shoulders…

_-Truth or dare. _

I frowned again.

**-That's so…girly.** I wrote. I didn't know what else to tell him.

_-__I'll take that as an approval. You start…I choose truth._ He replied, ignoring my emasculating comment.

Part of me wondered how he expected us to perform dares; there was no one to make sure they were executed. I thought about a good question to ask a total stranger.

**-Is ****Nesam Y. your real name?** I asked. That was a good start.

_-__…No. _I smiled. Somehow, it wasn't surprising. Before I could ask him what his real name was, he invited me to choose.

_-Truth or dare?_Fast! I thought.

-**Dare.** I chose, defying him to actually find something he could witness.

_-I dare you __never to ask what my real name is._

His comeback stunned me. I regretted instantly my choice; he had no more obligations whatsoever to share that personal information with me. Somehow, I was sad that he couldn't entrust me with it.

_-Smirk _I read next.

My eyes held a sudden fire, but I couldn't truly be mad at him. For some reason, I was imagining pale lips being tugged into a side grin and I couldn't do anything but forgive him.

"No, no, no!" I shook my head. I _had_ to get Edward out of my mind!

**-Alright you win this one…now choose already!** I typed angrily, ruining my old keyboard even more.

_-Forever truth…_He wrote back. I scoffed; what a chicken.

**-Ok, why put chocolate instead of yourself****? Are you ugly or something**? I wrote, completely comfortable with mocking him.

-_Only one question. Since you were so kind as to offer me a choice, I take the second_… He replied much to my annoyance.

_-I'm well endowed. _I laughed with cynicism.

-**Arrogant much?**

_-__Ha, ha! I don't deny it…Truth or dare? _I thought about it and quickly settled for the safe side.

**-Truth.**

_-Isa S., you are in love with someone._ He wrote.

He waited for my answer for quite some time.

**-I would like to believe I am not.** I ended up replying quite reluctantly.

-_You're not being clear. Is that an assertion? _

**-No****. **I typed in a hurry_._

**-…I'm saying it's not quite ****clear…**

_-How frustrating. _He wrote back.

I frowned.

**-Why**** is that?** I asked, somewhat afraid of the answer to come.

_-Truth again. _

I growled. Everything I wanted to know, he found a way to avoid speaking of. I considered logging off just to piss him off, but I figured that would be pretty immature of me. Besides, even if it was just for a little, I sort of wanted to speak more with the annoying bastard.

**-If anything is frustrating, it's the way you avoid my questions. **I wrote, sharing a piece of my mind.

I waited for some kind of apology, or anything, but none came. I sighed.

**-****Fine!...Why did you want to speak to me so much?**

It was my turn to wait.

_-I wanted to know what kind of __girl searches for love so anonymously._ He wrote after a couple of minutes.

Somehow, his answer wasn't satisfying at all.

**-And what answer did you come up with?** I asked, still hoping he'd give me an occasional reward for the effort of typing my side questions.

I should have known better.

_-That's an excellent question. You can ask it when it's your turn again. __Now…what do you choose?_

**-You are simply infuriating, you know that?** I wrote next, truly believing my words. I wanted to crack open his skull and force the answers out of him! Unfortunately, he was a little too far for me to actually do that, not to mention I didn't know who's head to crack.

_-And you are simply adorable._ He countered, making me blush.

I didn't know how to take in his works. Were they sincere? He was probably mocking me. Luckily for him, I let it pass. I wouldn't have had the courage to ask anyways.

**I choose truth. **I wrote, replying to his previous question.

For some odd and bone chilling reason, I imaged a chiseled figure grinning evilly.

_-…You enjoy chatting with me…and you wish to repeat the experience in the days to come._

I cursed. I just couldn't win with him as my opponent.

I couldn't deny it. That statement was definitely the truth. I wanted to argue more, know more about this overly mysterious man. But who knew, maybe he was a player, a gambler, a lazy fat teenager, or perhaps an old geezer. Oh! I wish I could just ask him questions freely. I'd get to know these important things much faster, if he cooperated of course.

**-Right now, I kind of wish I could stab you, but ****yeah, you're right…I do want to chat more.**

_-__…I'm glad. _I soon read, my eyes widening.

It was a good thing he wasn't there in front of me; otherwise, he would have heard me stutter in my next words.

**-Alright, your turn.** I wrote, trying to digest the odd feeling in my chest.

_-Truth, of course. _

There were many questions he'd set aside. I thought about which one dug my mind the most. Most of them had been asked on the spurt of the moment. There was only one I truly wanted him to answer.

**-Why didn'****t you put a picture of yourself? **I wrote after careful thinking.

_-The same reason you didn't_. He wrote.

Impossible, I thought.

_-I didn't want everyone to find out who I am…_

_-Especially you._ He finished.

That last part confused me, but I wanted to clarify something first.

**-Don't put me in the same boat, **I began. **I didn't put up any picture, because no matter how I'd take one, it would never be me**. I admitted.

There. He could interpret that whichever way he wanted to. I'd said my point. Now…

**-Especially me you ****wrote…do you know me? As far as I remember, I've never been to Seattle. **

I was pretty certain of that. Bella had gone to Seattle after she'd learned Edward wasn't exactly human, so whoever I was communicating with had to be lying about his residential city. Something however didn't quite make sense. Why would he want to hide himself from me, but speak to me? Was he actually an ugly swan? It didn't fit his assertive personality. Perhaps Bella had met him before and had clearly told him she wasn't interested. But that didn't sound like her. She was too nice. As for me, the only person I had glared at was…

"Oh! God, no!" I whispered, my eyes widening in horror.

**-Nesam, **I wrote in a panic without sending anything. I read the name in reverse:

**maseN****-…**Masen!

And the Y? What was his full name! I searched my mind frantically. It was so hard to think and keep the tears from falling at the same time.

"Anthony! The Y from Anthony!" I nearly shouted.

"No, no, NO!" Why couldn't I get a break?

I suddenly wished my computer was a laptop. I would just shut the top to end the conversation. Instead, I did what a good owner isn't supposed to do; I pressed the power button and glared in anger at the white screen, waiting for it to turn pitch black. _Nesam_ hadn't written anything yet. For some reason, it angered me even more.

What was he doing on a dating site anyways? It wasn't something he'd do, never! And he knew who I was. He knew I didn't want anything to do with him. He'd betrayed me. For the first time since my arrival in this world, I truly deeply wanted to kick his ass. I was sure Emmett would help me!

"Ha!" I cried out, tears fighting to fall. I wasn't supposed to think that way. Dear Emmett was a vampire too!

I took a jacket and dashed down the stairs. Charlie, who'd been watching football, noticed me sprint to the door.

"Bella? You ok?" He asked in a worried tone, stretching his neck over the sofa.

"Something came up. I'll be back, I promise" I managed to say without my voice shaking too much. Before he could get up and come interrogate me, I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Bella!" his muffled voice came from within the house, but I wasn't stopping. I ran passed my truck and into the cold night.

I ran a long time, repressing my tears of frustration, fueling my muscles with the anger I felt. The moon was nearly full, and though I could finally see it free of clouds, I couldn't appreciate it. When I was far enough from town and too tired for another step, I stood before the forest, glaring at it.

"I hate you!" I suddenly screamed between pants. "You hear me? I hate you! I really, really hate you!"

And I let the tears fall...

"Who am I kidding?..." I whispered after a while, crouched low and hugging my knees, hiding the shining pearls from the moon. "Tomorrow… I'll love you again."

* * *

I was floating in a warm cloud and it felt bright, the kind of bright that made birds want to sing in the early morning. I opened an eye and noted that it was in fact morning and that the warmth I felt was actually from the first rays of sun I'd witnessed since my arrival to Forks. I couldn't remember what day it was. All I knew was the fact that I felt tired, but happy.

The ignorance lasted a blissful while until the memories of the previous day slipped back into my mind. My comfort was kicked out the window and I was back to holding in the tears. It was hopeless. More than ever, my heart was divided in two equal pieces, stretching me apart, and I couldn't do anything, about it.

I decided to stay in bed until my alarm rang. I'd soak up the sun and heel my wounds with it. I always felt better on sunny days, everyone did. On such days, people were more courteous and actually had the courage to smile on their way to work...or school. What would I do with Edward? The heavens had granted me a day of sunshine, but I'd eventually have to see him again and I'm sure I'd give up the distance at that very moment.

When I arrived at school, Jessica nearly attacked me.

"Bella!" She shrieked excitingly, jumping on her tiptoes "You have anything planned for this weekend?"

She didn't give me the time to answer.

"The beach party is moved to this weekend, cuz it's gonna be sunny!" she said, looking at me expectantly "So, you can come right?"

I grimaced. I didn't want to go. I needed some alone time, desperately. And possibly meeting Jacob was not in my priorities.

"I don't think I can" I told her, apologetically.

"Oh! That's too bad" She said, not sounding disappointed at all.

I jumped out of my truck and locked the doors. Jessica followed me out of the parking lot and I noticed she was being way to quiet. But most of all, she was following; she never followed, the "princess" always guided. I stopped in my track and kept my annoyance at bay.

"Is there something wrong, Jess?" I asked, trying to care. I just couldn't, not with my current problem.

"Oh! Uh…yeah. I was just…I was wondering…Oh! Never mind, I couldn't possibly ask you such a thing" She laughed, trying to sound sweet and angelic.

"Just ask" I encouraged her, rolling my eyes, but smiling. Acting was _so_ useful, and I think I did a better job at it than she did.

"Ok!" She smiled, not out of gratitude but rather out of satisfaction, like she knew she'd get her way in the end.

"Actually, I feel bad about asking you this, but you see, my parents will be gone on vacation this weekend and we sort of adopted a dog and…"

"You want me to take care of it while you're gone." I finished for her.

I refrained from staring at her like she'd grown three heads. So now what? I was a dog walker? In Twilight?

"My parents said they'd be willing to pay you" she mentioned, still waiting for my reply, her eyes shining with false hope. In her mind, I was bound to agree.

I felt no real aversion to taking care of a dog. I loved animals and if it weren't for my allergies, I would have raised one with great enthusiasm and care. I wasn't so excited at the idea of helping out Miss Mushroom thought. She didn't quite act like a true friend. But money was certainly interesting. It was my passport to another country.

"Sure" I finally decided "I'll do it"

"Oh! Thank you Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, jumping up and down and hugging me at the same time. The sun did wonders.

"So I'll give you the details later okay?" She told me after ungluing herself from me. I was already feeling tired.

"Yeah" I said, not sounding too enthused.

Jessica left in a sprint with a quick "bye", forgetting me in the parking lot. I sighed. Perhaps it was a good thing. It would give me something to keep my mind off of gloomy things. Plus, I'd have a good reason to refuse invitations for the weekend.

* * *

It'd been sunny until the weekend. Unfortunately for the surfers, they'd get a nice view of the clouds. The girls would be disappointed in losing their rare opportunity for a bit of tanning. At least, it wasn't raining and the breeze was pretty warm for the season. They'd be just fine.

As predicted, I hadn't seen any of the Cullens during the periods of sun. I was quite thankful for the break. It had allowed me to come up with a firm understanding of my feelings. I now knew exactly what I ought to be doing in the upcoming weeks;

I'd speak to the angels with a smile and be nothing but friendly. If love miraculously entered the picture, so be it. I didn't want to regret anything, and if I was alive somewhere else, I definitely would hold a grudge against myself for not following my heart. And if I were to die in the process, again, so be it. You couldn't regret in death…well, I hoped not.

I was nervous about this new decision; that was to be expected, but it helped to think that if my current life were to be written and read, I'd find the main character awfully lamentable and yell at her to DO something. And do something I would. However, I had to wait for the opportune moment, meaning school.

This was not school.

"Doggyyyy, where are you?" I called, refusing to use the animal's given name. I thought it was just like Jessica to call her dog _Prince Edward_.

I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes before finding my way to the kitchen. I reread the instructions I'd tuck away in my jacket and proceeded to change the dog's water. I smirked at the ceramic bowl with little pink paws printed here and there; it complemented the color of the walls in the living room.

I found the dog sleeping like a log on a purple draped bed. The big Retriever was drooling on the covers, not even aware of my presence. That was certainly odd. Most dogs barked if a stranger so much as dared walk the streets visible from their domain.

I stepped into the room apprehensively, almost considering taking a stick to poke him awake. I wasn't keen of the idea of putting my hands anywhere near a dog I didn't know well. The cracking of the wooden floor under my steps thankfully woke him up, eliminating the need for such a tool. Although I should have expected it from Jessica's friendly description, I was surprised to see him get up, stretch and come up to me, wagging its tail.

"Uh…Hi" I said slowly reaching out my hand to pet him. The dog only stared at me with a silly goofy look, which gave me the courage to touch its head and pat it. I smiled at the softness of its fur and grinned even more when the dog just wagged its tail more.

"Should we go for a walk?" I said and the ears on its head rose in interest.

"Well you don't really have a choice anyway. Your evil master commends me to take you out" I told the happy fuzz ball, registering the fact that I was actually talking to an animal, thought it sounded much less insane than the idea of befriending the Greek god.

I managed to find the leash and remembered to take a bag in case the dog felt like rewarding me for my hard work. I wished he wouldn't. Thought it wasn't sunny anymore, it was awfully nice to walk outside and deciding I could use more exercise, I took a longer walk than expected with my more than willing friend. I stuck to the deserted streets, away from town, afraid to announce Fido's death if I missed an incoming car. Eventually I had to bend down to pick up the nice gift I hadn't wanted. I passed the leash's handle between my arm and rib cage so I could use both of my hands to tie a knot in the bag. Big mistake.

The material tugged away from my weak grip, carried away by the fleeing Retriever. I didn't understand his sudden energetic run until I noticed the squirrel he was determined to catch. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! Come back, you stupid dog!" I shouted, dropping the bag and running after the troublesome animal. Said animal didn't stop at the border of the forest.

"Oh, no! Not the forest, COME BACK HERE!" I screamed in a panic. I couldn't lose the dog!

I followed it into the forest, not nearly as fast as he followed the squirrel. I thought the rodent would soon climb up a tree and stop the dog's chase, but for some reason, the circus went on. I nearly tripped over the dead branches and decomposing leaves on four occasions, trying to stop the animal on its track with attractive words.

"Doggy, cookie!"

"Prince, you want cookies? Chicken?" I screamed in a hopeful tone, but the dog just kept running into the dense forest. I eventually lost sight of him.

My heart was beating fast, worry plastered across my features for sure.

"Prince! Come here, Prince!" I yelled, moaning in frustration when the animal didn't return.

"Prince Edward!" I attempted this time.

"Well, well, I guess I _am_ lucky today" was the reply I got, the malicious tone of it freezing me in place.

I turned around slowly, unenthusiastic about what I'd find hidden behind me.

I discovered a blazing fire surrounding pale skin and predatory red eyes completing an animalistic stance.

My eyes widened in fear.

Victoria.


	5. A Name

_Hi! I expected a couple of, what do they call them, flames? But I didn't receive any. You're all so great!_

_Really, I deserve a kick in the ass for making you wait for a whole month…if you're still waiting. This one is a little longer than the others. It took me quite some time; I wanted to make sure everything made sense, perhaps not. I'm always opened to negative criticism :)_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Twilight. There! **_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I thought I knew what it felt like to have minutes stretch into hours. I couldn't have been more clueless. As I watched the dark glow in the creature's hungry stare, time slowed for me turning seconds into timeless hours. My senses heightened but left me in a void with Danger. I couldn't tell if wind was brushing against my skin, if the birds were signing or if my feet were still on the ground; all of my focus was on the vampire.

My back hit a solid surface but my eyes never left the bloody marbles to check what had stopped my unconscious escape. The rigorous and cold texture my hands were grabbing somehow registered into my mind and I understood that I was leaning against a tree, trying to find comfort in the fact that my back was covered from danger; if only that were really the case.

"One thousand, seven hundred eighty nine" My ears picked up. Whom I believed to be Victoria had spoken, sending chills down my spine; such a cold and cruel voice. The sadistic grin she wore made me grasp the bark harder and froze my lungs. I would have frowned at her words, but fear killed my curiosity. It was only out of self-preservation that I tried finding out more about my predator.

"What?" I managed to say, not liking one bit the way my voice quivered in fear.

The vampire smiled more evilly if possible and tilted her head to the side, seeming to contemplate something.

"Alright, I can tell you. It'll make things more…interesting" she said, not reassuring me one bit.

"One thousand, seven hundred eighty nine …you'll be the one thousand, seven hundred and eighty ninth meal to greet me with fear" she said, flashing her sharp teeth. I whimpered.

Where was Edward? Alice couldn't have missed that, could she have? I tried not to think they'd let me become a feast from lack of concern; I wasn't their Bella, the real Bella, but still…

I thought about my current position. Maybe I was in the Quileute territory. Whether that was good or not, I couldn't decide. Sure, Sam would save the human I was without a second thought, but that was if his senses had alerted him of the dangerous woman in the area. If the wolves were travelling around and not noticing, they were also making Alice not notice. She couldn't read with them around.

I noticed the red eyes lose their playful glint and the smirk disappeared.

"Okay, I've had enough. You're no fun, you 're not even trying to run" She said so casually she could have been talking about the weather.

The leaves crunched softly under her slowly approaching steps. She seemed hungry and anxious to drink but for some reason she didn't rush. Despite her earlier words, I was most certain she was enjoying making me cower and was deliberately taking her time to make the show last longer. But there wasn't that much distance between her and the tree I was flattened against and she'd get to where I was in no time.

"W-where's James, Victoria?" I said without thinking much, letting my instincts guide me out of certain death.

Thankfully, those words bought me some time. The vampire had stopped her progression towards me, stilled in wariness and was now glaring at me fiercely.

"Who are you?" she spat, clearly not happy to have a stranger, a human at that, hold information about her. Her reaction made me confident that I was indeed in the presence of Victoria.

"I advise you not to harm me" I said, trying to speak with confidence, but however confident may have been my tone, the posture I was in definitely didn't give off the impression of assertiveness. I flinched when she growled.

"Who are you, Girl?" She shouted, demanding an answer, taking a step forward and making me recoil more.

"Your partner didn't tell you?" I said, not knowing really where this conversation would lead me, if it would actually accelerate my death instead of stretching my life by a few seconds more; I sincerely whished for the later.

"Speak!" She ordered, rage pooling in her darkening eyes. I forced myself to find a logical flow to what I'd started.

"The coven living in the area, they've been ordered to keep an eye on me" I said, surprising myself at the bullshit I could come up under stress.

Victoria snorted "That's it? Girl, I don't care what other covens do, I care more about having a lowlife human keep tabs on me" She said, still glaring and taking the last steps that separated us.

"Oh, I don't think you should mess with the Vultori" I said so fast I barely understood myself. The hand she'd been just about to choke me with retreated so fast I only saw a blur before her arm reappeared at her side, her fingers bent, ready to claw at me anytime.

"The Volturi?" She sneered unhappily. "You're not making any sense" She raged. Still, she kept from attacking and her temper was slightly better, only slightly.

"It makes plenty of sense" I said, encouraged by the apprehensiveness I read in Victoria's eyes. "They seek power and I have it. Besides, how would you explain that I know so much, and yet am still alive?"

"And very much alone" She pointed out warily, still doubting me and having much reason to be.

I couldn't say anything to that. I was supposed to be watched, and yet I was wandering the forest under absolutely no surveillance.

Victoria crossed her arms and the corner of her lips tugged into a smirk.

"What's your power?" She asked, testing me, showing me her glistening teeth, "I assume it's pretty good if the vampires aren't able to keep you in Volterra."

Preoccupied with finding a good lie, my mind only half registered her next move. She reached out for my left wrist, slowly enough for me to follow the movement, and gently tugged my hand away from my grasp on the bark.

"Tell me now," she started in a malicious tone "what is it exactly that should stop me from breaking your little wrist, right here, right now" she said, arching a brow and sending chills down my spine. Her cold thumb was tracing circles at the joint of my hand and forearm in a matter of anticipation.

That was it for me. She hadn't believed a thing I'd said. That or she had so sense of self preservation, which was utterly absurd if she was anything like the Victoria in Twilight. That Victoria ran from trouble if she couldn't handle it. I searched hard for something to say, anything to save my wrist and the rest of my body.

"The Volturi trust me, " I stated desperately, not knowing where to go. The vampire cut me off.

"Trust you?" She laughed, tightening her grip around my wrist. It wasn't painful…yet.

"Because of my ability…, t-they can verify that I'll be with them within a year, after I've taken care of things…" I said under her bone chilling laughter.

"By all means, pray tell, how so?" She said and my wrist began to hurt. She was done playing her little game.

"I can see glimpses of the future" I said, thinking of Alice and how the Cullens had delayed Bella's transformation.

Victoria gave a dry laugh and I barely registered the extra pressure before I cried out in pain. My wrist was broken for sure and the intensified pain I felt when she let go of me was proof enough. I brought my intact hand to my injury and held it, trying not to let the tears drop, but my eyes watered despite my efforts.

"Then you would have seen our little meeting, wouldn't you have?" She said, the glint of thirst intensifying in her red eyes. I certainly didn't have Alice's ability, but I could predict her next move without a problem. She was going for my neck.

I closed my eyes, waiting to be tackled. I wished for the millionth time I'd never transferred to this world. It was far easier to dream about vampires than live among them.

A cold hand quickly wrapped itself around my neck and another shot at the level of my waist while I choked back a scream. I was tackled to the ground and lifted into the air. Then, inertia made my back hit another hard surface, except this time, it wasn't a tree. It was far too cold and smelled far too good to be just another trunk. I felt pain, but only at the level of my broken wrist, which confused me even more than the odd flips I'd gone through. I heard Victoria growl and was surprise to have her voice come from so far. That convinced me to open my eyes and face her again.

Only this time, it looked like I wasn't alone to do so.

"Esme." My new safety buoy sang, and a heart shaped face appeared out of nowhere. There was a look of understanding in her kind, serious eyes and I was swiftly transferred from the current pair of arms holding me tightly, to hers.

I was taken away from the scene so fast I felt motion sickness kick in. I did manage to take one last glance at the nightmarish red hair before I was taken away. She was being tackled by a quick and experienced blond.

The trees past by so fast, I couldn't make out one from another. They were just a big infinite blur and I began to feel nauseated.

"Esme" I managed to say in a weak tone.

"Yes?" She replied, taking a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Don't feel…too good" I mumbled.

"We're almost there" She said, slowing down a bit.

"Where?" I asked, trying to think of something else than vomiting on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pain in my wrist. I'd always imagined breaking a bone would hurt like hell, but it wasn't that bad. Still, it was enough to make the tears leak against my will. More than ever, I believed in my absurd theory that Bella lived with a constant dose of analgesics in her blood; she was just too strong.

"Here" Esme replied soon after, gently slipping me out of her arms. I took a tripod-like position, trying to chase away the knot in my stomach. I wasn't feeling good at all. I looked up ahead and saw a house harbouring several huge glass windows. The sight calmed me down a bit but then I remembered what was happening a dozen kilometers away and my heart jumped.

"Edward!" I shouted in a panic. "Jasper!"

Esme awkwardly rubbed my back. "They'll be fine" She whispered.

"But that's Victoria" I whimpered. Yes, the Cullens did have the potential to render her into pieces, but she was beyond evil and my brain wasn't exactly being rational about the situation. Fear was all that swirled in my head.

"Come on, let's go inside" She said.

I wasn't walking straight, wobbling my way to the door; Esme hesitated before putting an arm around my shoulder and helping me get there. I figured she probably didn't want to get too close, maybe for my comfort, probably not. I wouldn't be too intent on helping out someone who strangely knew everything about me. I was certain they knew I knew. Perhaps they didn't know to which extant that was, and that was probably making them uneasy.

I didn't know if I should speak. It felt wrong to act like I knew everything about the Cullens, even if I did know quite a bit. I wanted to know where the others were, how they'd found me, why they'd saved me…

"My husband, Carlisle, is on his way back from …well…hunting" She said. I could tell she was unsure of her words. It was very awkward for her. Either she'd heard me speak with Victoria on her way there, or Alice had seen me in a vision and that was the reason why they'd actually been rushing to me. They wanted to know how I knew…

"If you'd like, he could tend to you, he's a doctor…you've met him before" She explained. I could tell by her tone she was wondering whether or not I knew all of this already.

"What happened?" Esme asked, her eyes focusing beyond my shoulder.

I realized quite quickly that she wasn't speaking to me and that someone had quietly entered the room we were in. I twisted around to look at the addressee and my heart thumped. They were both safe. My fingers twitched, wanting to reach out for the closer of the two, but I kept myself glued to the floor I was sitting on. I didn't want to see the angel flinch away from me and I was intent on finding out what had happened to Victoria. I had a feeling she would hunt my nights for quite a while despite my tendency to have dreamless sleeps.

Edward frowned and Jasper kept a poker face.

"She escaped to the Quileute territory, and…" His eyes fell on me, darkening, before returning to Esme. "We'll speak of this later" he finished in a hard tone.

"Is she safe?" I heard from the opposite direction of my saviours. My eyes found the source of the bell like sound. I assumed Alice had jumped in through the window. That very same window welcomed the rest of the Cullens a couple of seconds later.

Alice glided to Jasper's side and Emmett stayed with Rosalie in the farthest corner of the room. The remaining Cullen walked to me and stopped a meter from away my position on the wooden floor. His eyes scanned me with concern and a certain apprehension.

"No, it's just her wrist" I heard Edward whisper behind me. He was so close, yet I'd never felt more unable to touch him. It was like my knowledge of them was slowly disintegrating the small link I'd webbed with Edward during school. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable.

A wave of calm took over my body, surprising me. I took a deep breath and turned my head towards Jasper, ready to thank him but the words wouldn't come out. I had a feeling it would freak them out. Jasper caught my gaze and a frown followed understanding. My knowledge of them was clearly making them anxious. They didn't want me there. I quickly diverted my gaze and kept it glued to my crossed legs.

I was surprised by my own muffled plaint. Looking at my injury, I noticed that in my frustration, I'd gripped my broken wrist with unnecessary pressure.

"Bella, would you like to come up. You're going to need a cast and I have the necessary equipment in my office" He said. All eyes riveted upon me, I couldn't have been more willing to leave the place.

I slowly got up, hating the negative attention, intent on following Carlisle up the stair, but instead I ran to Edward and hugged him with one arm. He flinched and went stiff as a board. His reaction hurt but I didn't let go. I needed a piece of reassurance, someone to feel safe in this lunatic world. Plus, I had a feeling I wouldn't get to touch him after I revealed everything; he'd feel uneasy or betrayed. The one sided hug lasted a few seconds. I reluctantly let go before Edward decided to push me away. Avoiding the beautiful god's eyes, I rushed away past Carlisle in the stairs.

The blond man closed the door behind us, and thought I knew the Cullens would still be able to hear us, I was glad for the attempt at privacy. I was directed to a comfortable chair and given painkillers before being X-rayed. It was pure silence up to the part when Carlisle started moulding my cast.

"Bella, how much _do_ you know?" He asked calmly, making my pressure rise again. I'd been ready to befriend the Cullens, not tell them they were the result of someone's imagination.

"Is it fair to ask how you know that I know something?" I asked in turn and was relieved to see a small smile erupt in his features instead of anger.

"Alice has a gift" He said, studying my expression "Which you may know about" He said. I didn't confirm his suspicion, but my lack of denial encouraged him to move on without elaborating on her peculiar ability.

"Not too long before you were assaulted, she saw your interaction with the woman and you seemed to know quite a bit… about _Us_" He said, referring to the whole vampire population.

I sighed. Looking at the gentle fingers rolling up mush round my arm, I thought about how to approach the matter.

"Yeah…" I breathed out "I know…a _lot_" I admitted.

"Like what?" He asked, trying not to sound too enthused by the mystery. It made me feel better; at least one of them wasn't freaked out by me.

"I'm not sure where to start" I said truthfully, until I felt myself relaxing again. I rolled my eyes and half glared at the door.

"Well…I know for a fact that Jasper can control emotions and is wicked enough to use his ability to make me talk faster" I said, almost chuckling, but not quite there yet. I was still worried about their perception of me. Who was I to them and what would happen? It was bugging me.

I think I heard a couple of laughs but it could have been my imagination.

"But more importantly, I know that you are vampires." I said examining my doctor's reaction. He solely kept tending to my cast, which was nearly done, ready to hear more.

"I'm not supposed to know this… which is why I'd appreciate it if you kept it from Aro." I said, toying with the hem of my shirt, thinking hard about my possible future in this world.

"You _do_ now quite a lot." Carlisle deducted from my request. "And about us specifically as well"

"Can you tell us how you know?" He asked, prompting me with his hopeful pools of liquid honey.

I didn't speak for a while, indecision sticking with me, but the doctor didn't press on the matter.

"It's done; the cast will dry up soon. It'll be your knew companion for about six weeks" He said after a while, smiling and storing away his material.

"A book" I said instead of expressing my gratitude.

His expression was that of confusion.

"I know from a book" I said in a small voice. I was probably digging my own grave, but I was sick of hiding from them. I wanted them to understand me, not be uneasy about by unplanned existence.

Understanding flashed in his eyes and then he frowned.

"You mean to say someone wrote about vampires?" Carlisle said wide eyed.

I nodded.

"Where is this book?" He asked a little on edges. It was odd to see the gentle and composed doctor in such a state, but quite understandable.

It's gone… It doesn't exist here…I lost it for good…What was I supposed to say? It was my last chance to back away, but it didn't feel right; I wanted the truth. It didn't have to be complete, just true.

"You can only access the book through my mind, because it doesn't exist anymore" I told the blond vampire.

Carlisle frowned and got lost in a wave of new questions, I'm sure.

"Did you destroy it?" He asked, almost anxious, standing as still as a statue.

"…No"

"Then…"

"You'll be mad…or you'll send me to a mental institute" I said, avoiding his inquisitive eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" He said.

I chuckled darkly. "I don't either"

Seeing that I wasn't ready to tell them everything, he returned to his previous concern.

"How detailed was that book?" He asked, opening the door. I expected to find the rest of the Cullens glued to it, listening in on the conversation, but I quickly remembered they didn't need to.

"Did it mention all the gifted vampires; was it a general encyclopaedia-like document about vampires?" He specified while inviting me with a courteous gesture to leave the spacious office. I stepped out of the room and followed my healer back to the first room I'd been introduced too.

"It was about vampires in general. But mostly, it was about you seven…and a potential candidate for the Volturi" I explained cautiously.

The rest of the Cullens were still gathered in the living room and if I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn they didn't have a clue of what had been discussed on the second floor.

"Do you have any idea who wrote the book?" He asked and a couple of limbs in the room twitched.

"Yes," I replied "It was Stephenie Meyer" I informed them, seeing no harm in telling them.

"How did you come across her book?" A different voice sang this time. Edward was looking at me intently in a tone dripping of suspicion.

"Where I come from, most have" I said, admiring how the caramel colour swirled in his trouble eyes.

The vampires tensed.

"Where is that?" He asked immediately, pressuring the answer out of me.

I stared at the perfect man with a troubled expression.

"An alternate universe…I think"

Rosalie lost it. "Quit screwing with us! Who the hell are you to…" She started to shout from the farthest corner, held back by Emmett.

"No, it makes sense" Edward said, cutting her off. All heads turned to the pale god and the tension rose.

"Which one of us can control fire?" He asked me, ignoring the questioning glances he was receiving.

It was my turn to feel lost. Fire? Since when one of them could control an element? Was that Benjamin boy part of their group now? I shook my head.

"…None of you" I said, uncertain.

"Right" Edward said through tight lips before interrogating me further.

"Who prefers grizzly bears?" He asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Jasper interrupted, speaking for the group.

Edward didn't answer. He just stared at me expectantly.

"Uhrr…Emmett?" I replied, feeling more confused than before.

"Who transformed me?" He asked next.

"Carlisle" I answered. Then I understood; he was testing the borders of my knowledge.

"It's almost like we've been invented" Edward said, frowning "don't you think so?" He asked, staring into my eyes, trying to extract the truth. Definitely clever. What had enticed him to ask those questions and come up with this theory, I couldn't be sure.

"And what? She's switched bodies with that girl to come and tell us we're pieces of paper?" Rosalie snorted, looking at me in a demeaning way.

"I don't know the reason why, or how, but they certainly did switch." Edward said in a bitter tone "Ever since that day when she hit her head on the wall, she hasn't been the same." He added, staring me down with a cold glower.

My eyes widened and all I could do was watch the one who'd just thrown blades at me.

"Well, she hit her head…" I heard, then a slap.

"Ow! Rose! What did I do now?" The whiny voice was ignored.

"Well, you probably would know better than us. You're the one who was glued to her everyday" Rosalie commented with disgust in her voice.

"Rosalie" Jasper said in a warning tone.

"I'll be going now" I said, rushing my words. I didn't look anyone in the eye. I was out within seconds, running away from the angels who didn't restrain me.

I didn't want him to see me cry. It wasn't his fault that I wasn't her. It was whoever had sent me to this hellish place. I tripped several times on the cold floor and, on the third, twisted my ankle on the dirt path. I didn't hit the floor thought.

Cold arms gently laced around my waist and brought me back up. They carried me inside the forest hugging the path and forced me to sit on the thighs of my detainer. I considered struggling, but didn't find the inner strength to do so. The cool breath brushing against my neck, the wonderful smell lolling me to a world free of worries; it was frustrating how vulnerable I was.

"Don't go" He whispered gently. I sniffled, quickly rubbing away my tears with my sleeves.

"It's okay…I won't tell a soul" I said in a shaky voice. "I swear" I added, weakly pulling away.

"That's not it" He said, gently tightening his hold. I didn't understand. Wasn't he mad? There was no mistaking the anger he'd displayed while speaking of the 'change'.

"…I won't hurt her" I told him, thinking of the vessel I was walking around in.

"That's not it" He repeated in a calm voice, letting his chin drop on top of my head.

"…I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said, more a question than a statement.

"Not it either"

"Then what?" I asked in a pained voice, his proximity tormenting me.

"What's your name?"

I stiffened. "…Bella"

"What's your real name?" He asked this time.

"Isabella"

Edward quietly growled.

"Aren't you from another world? It's hard to believe you carry the same name, thought it would perhaps put some sense into the switch" He said.

"Bella is just fine. I'll disappear one day anyways" I replied stubbornly.

"Then all the more reason to tell me" He said, chuckling, the tone of it not quite matching playfulness. I wanted to turn around and study his features, but I was glued against his chest and I wasn't quite ready to show him my puffy eyes.

"Aren't you pained by my smell?" I asked, escaping the topic. Now that I thought about it, it was odd that he could hold me like that and not sink his teeth in my neck. It had taken quite a lot for Edward to get used to Bella's scent and much more inner conflict to abandon the idea of staying away from her.

"We're special. We feed on animal, so I can handle it" He said.

"That's not what I meant" I replied, not bothering to sound like the information was surprising.

There was silence for a minute or two in which I concentrated on the mouth-watering scent and allowed myself to relish in the cool touch. The feeling was odd, something I wouldn't be able to reproduce by sticking perfumed ice cubes to my shirt. It was like a warm exotic kind of cool.

"…It's that book again, isn't?" Edward eventually said, sighing.

"Yes" I admitted.

"What a strange book, to even include my reaction to her blood…It _is_ hard, but less so than I thought it would be" he explained, breathing into my hair.

That wasn't normal. It was like he was used to it, touching me, inhaling the freesia fragrance I was supposed to emit.

"Did her smell change that day?" I had to ask. Maybe my previous suspicion was correct. I'd diluted the torturous scent by switching with her soul.

"No…not really" He replied, sounding curious. There went my theory.

"Then how can you stand being so close?" Edward tensed and I didn't get my answer.

"You know, it's hardly fair that you know so much while I don't even know your name" He said in an amused tone, getting a grunt out of me.

"I don't understand" I said, ignoring his not so subtle request.

"What don't you understand?" He asked staying patient despite my being elusive.

"You were really mad at me just a while ago and now you're acting all, well, happy. I really don't understand. How can you stand me when I've taken Bella away from you? I even sort of lied to all of you and brought you trouble with that vampire." I explained, truly troubled.

Edward took a while before answering, and in the end it wasn't a satisfying reply.

"If you tell me your name now, I'll tell you" He said and I could just imagine him smirking at that point.

"I'm not telling, now let go, I'm cold." I said in a hurry, actually trying to get out of his arms this time. I didn't want him to know. His objective was probably to set us apart, to exclusively reserve 'Bella' for the girl he'd first met and had been strongly attracted to. Her replacement didn't deserve that name.

"Not until I know your real name" He said laughing at my pointless struggle. He really was strong, not that a normal guy wouldn't have been able to restrain me, but Edward wasn't even budging.

"I'll catch a cold and die" I yelled childishly, pushing against his tight hold with my good hand, not giving up.

"Then you really should tell me soon" He laughed, squishing me against his chest. I growled in frustration.

"So be it!" I said, quitting my struggle. He was equally stubborn, but things wouldn't go his way.

"Hmmm…that won't do" He said, loosening his hold. I thought he was going to free me, but instead, he brought his hands at level of my ribs, his fingertips brushing against my sides.

"Then…I'll have to torture it out of you" I twisted around to see his expression. The huge grin I found there was rather evil.

"Tickle time" He murmured and my eyes went wide before I was screaming for mercy.

"What's your name?" He asked after several seconds of restless torment, laughing.

"I can't...b-breathe. Stop it!" I screamed in between laughs.

"Tell me" He encouraged, wriggling his cold fingers around.

"No..way" I breathed, trying to slip away, but the damn vampire was too quick and too smart for any plan I had.

"I won't stop until I have your name" He said, amused by my pointless resistance.

"Maya! It's Maya! " I eventually screamed, half mad. I couldn't take it anymore. He was so unfair.

As promised, the torture stopped. He didn't let me go, however.

"You didn't give me a fake name, did you?" He asked in a tone of suspicion.

"Of course not!" I said outraged, still trying to catch by breath. I could have given him my stage name, but I hadn't. Perhaps I should have. He didn't deserve the real one.

I felt Edward's silky hair brush past my right temple and his breath assaulted my ear.

"You know back then, at the hospital, you said we'd never get along?" He murmured, giving me goose bumps. I nodded, trying to stay focussed.

"I think you were wrong."


	6. Catching Flies

_**Disclaimer: Someone invented Edward and company…It was not me!**_

_Ok, so right after publishing chapter 5, I realised I'd been making a pretty repetitive mistake, which was writing sight/sighting rather than sigh/sighing…Must of annoyed a number of you. I'm so sorry! I promise to work hard on my English. _

_Thank you for your support everyone! I just descovered how to reply to reviews, I'm so retarded. Anyway, enjoy this one. I feel like telling you that someone will be going back to their world soon…uh oh…_

_Kiss and Hugs to you all_

* * *

I was back home, alone.

I wished things could have gone smoother, but I found this situation wasn't too bad. As I wrote my small message on a plain piece of paper, I thought about my first real discussion with the bronze god. Something to blush about…and be confused about.

I supposed we were friends and that alone was amazing. Not because I got to ride in the real nice silver vehicle on our way back to Charlie's, of course not. That was only part of it.

I could finally live a life close to my fantasies without feeling bad about it; I was already done for, there was nothing I could do to avoid danger now. All that was left was for me to acknowledge the Cullens and join them in their everyday debates, if they allowed me.

Oh! And explain to Jessica why her dog smelled like candy scented shampoo. I had scared the poor Edward by screaming his name preceded with a quite honorific title in the middle of the ride back home. He had rolled his eyes when I'd explained the essence of my panic and had strictly forbid me from caring for that dog again. After a couple of hours, Edward had slipped through my window with a traumatized puffed up fur ball smelling just about as good as him, if that was possible.

His explanation had been: _"Alice." _To which I had laughed. He understood that I knew her character as well.

"There!" I exclaimed, looking proudly at my work. I walked to my window, opened it and glued the message to the outside glass, grinning devilishly. Finally, I could do this and if Edward didn't actually visit me at night, I could still get a good laugh out of it with the devil on my shoulder.

Charlie had freaked out when he'd seen me coming out of a foreign car with a cast decorating my forearm. That had been a moment where I had wished I was dealing with my parents. Thought they cared about me, they certainly didn't freak out over things. It was always the same pattern: _"What happened?", "Oh.", "Does it hurt?", "Be careful next time."_ And that was the end of it…unless it somehow harmed their career…or mine.

Stupid me hadn't taken the time to think of a lie and evil Edward had taken care of it. He so deserved the message at my window.

"_Her dog started to chase me and she'd been busy staring so she fell down a couple of steps when he pulled. I really should take a look around before eating smoked meat."_ He'd explained with a polite smile and a courteous attitude. Charlie had fallen in love at the mention of smoked meat and had believed his little huge lie.

Edward was different, but the same. Perhaps our talk online had removed the stick up his ass. Or maybe it was the fact that whatever memory he made with me would have no consequences on Bella's future so he could do and say whatever he wanted to…that didn't make enough sense to convince me. In the extreme, if I died in this life, her future would be more than changed; it would be pulverised.

Sighing, I went to bed, cocooned myself with the sheets…and didn't sleep; there was too much on my mind. Oddly enough, my main preoccupation wasn't Victoria. It was whether or not some freaky sexy dude would be gazing at me through the window, benefitting from the camouflage called night, and whether or not I'd see that dude the following day…

I didn't.

Hence, most of my Sunday was used to catch up on the sleep I'd been deprived of. The rest of it was spent doing homework and trying to take a shower without drowning my cast. I had felt like a monkey dancing under the water, with that one arm up above my head. Charlie had been a little grumpy about the dishes. He'd sworn he get me one of those fiberglass casts as soon as the doctors deemed it appropriate; poor fellow.

It was definitely not because I missed him that I logged in on that crazy dating website after supper and left the account opened in cases some Nesam Y. invited me for a chat again. And I was definitely not disappointed when nothing popped out on the old screen.

That night, I dreamt of red eyes; one pair.

Then another.

And another three….After that, there were too many to count.

I woke up, my heart hammering in my chest. I scanned my room for any pale creatures and looked out the out the window. The paper was hiding part of the view. It took me a while to relax. I got on my knees and rested my forehead against my family on the cool wall.

"Just a dream" I whispered, my eyes closed. "Just a bad dream"

* * *

I didn't know which Cullen had returned my truck, but here I was, sitting in it, getting ready to leave for school. I took one last glance at my window and frowned. The paper I'd glued against it had been the first thing I'd checked after getting out of bed. It was still there and nothing but my writing was scribbled across it. I was stupid to feel sad about that. After all, it wasn't a message you replied to. It was more something you lifted the middle finger at, but gentleman Edward wouldn't do that. He could have at least taken the paper away, as a sign that he'd been there or something.

"But he's not hooked on _you_" I mumbled, twisting the key in the ignition.

I drove across town, taking the same route but something felt different. It took a little kid pointing at a board for my pea brain to understand what was bugging me. Those damn posters were everywhere. '_Superstar is Finally Here_!' it spelled in flashy letters. I'd have to ask Angela what all this was about, or perhaps Jessica. She knew more about stars than anyone at our table. Well, I'm sure Lauren was as much informed as Mushroom Girl was, but she pissed me off so asking her about it was out of the question.

The red light turned green and I gave one last annoyed glance at the bimbo on the glossy paper. Something about her face told me she was worse than Lauren, Jessica and Rose all put together. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate Rosalie, but she could be one hell of a bi…baby when she wanted to.

I parked far from the school entrance, like usual, but for a moment I thought I'd mistaken near for far, perhaps because the silver Volvo was parked in the deserted space. Edward was out already, following my car with his eyes, making me feel self-conscious. Emmett and I stepped out of our respective vehicles at the same time and when our eyes met, he burst into laughter before being hit in the head by his dear wife.

Edward seemed uncomfortable, and if I wasn't mistaking, desperate to know if he should smile or glare at me. His lips were twitching like crazy. In the end he chose a passive expression, which didn't last long because Jasper let go of the laugh he'd been trying to hold in and Emmett joined in. The Cullens soon left towards the building, all except the glaring Edward who walked to where I stood.

"Hi" I said nervously. I didn't like the dark cloud travelling on top of the angel's head.

"Hello" He replied once at my side, his lips tight.

"Something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. He looked mad at me and I'd yet to confirm whether or not I was supposed to be a friend. The fact that he'd walked up to me had to count for something, but still…could one befriend God so easily?

He ignored my question and quietly invited me to follow him to the entrance. He was angry and I didn't know why. It unnerved me.

"I really hate that book" He soon told me, looking straight ahead, venom in his tone. So much for clarifications. I remained quiet, afraid to speak and worsen his mood in the process. I was suddenly grateful that I'd left out important details about the book, otherwise he would have hated more than that book. I heard him sigh.

"Really Maya? '_Don't even think about it, you century old pervert'_?" He quoted, redirecting his glare at me.

I would have died of laughter if it weren't for the name that'd just rolled off his tongue. It hadn't been Bella. It been my name and he'd turned it into a song. I felt like I was back to our first meeting, hearing his voice for the first time; a thousand butterflies in my stomach.

I did however burst into tears when the shock was over. It was just so funny. So he'd read my note after all! I noticed through a blurry vision the wrinkles between his brows smooth out and his lips slowly curve up.

"Is that why you're used to my scent? Because you stalk my room?" I asked once I'd calmed down. He'd yet to fulfill his promised and explain what was going on in that head of his.

"That's part of it" He admitted as he held the door opened for me. I murmured a 'thanks', speeding through, embarrassed by the odd looks I was getting from nearby students.

"Then what's the other part?" I asked, walking down the hallway, trying to ignore the pair of eyes glued to us.

"I didn't say I'd tell you right after I got your name now did I?" Edward replied, dissipating all bits of guilt I had for embarrassing him in front of his family. He deserved it. I thanked Alice for picking up a vision, if that's how they had figured it out. There was no way Edward would have told them about the message.

"You know, it feels like we're back to that Truth or Dare game of yours. You're so unfair when you play." I told him, avoiding Mike's gaze. He had dropped his books; the poor guy was shocked. Edward didn't comment.

"Why the sudden interest in online chat?" I then asked "In the book…" I quickly shut my trap, a look of remorse invading my features. I shouldn't be speaking of it. Edward was kind enough not to be angry at me. I noticed he didn't look much surprised that I knew who'd been corresponding with me.

"I don't know what that book said about me, but it was probably right" He said, confusing me.

"I have no interest in such technologies. I wasn't the one who invited you" He clarified in a bitter tone. I looked at him, shocked by the news and somewhat terrified. My feelings…whom were they for? What I turning into a two timer?

"I'm sorry" I said, my eyes glued to my moving feet. "I thought the pen name was your other names written backwards" I explained in a small voice, horrified.

"It is" He corrected me. I wanted to punch him in the face; he was so confusing.

"You're talking about Nesam Y., right? Alice did that." He said, pursing his pale lips, and I felt immense relief before another question popped out in my mind.

"So I was writing to Alice the whole time?" I asked in disbelief, starting to question my sexuality.

"No." He said, suddenly chuckling. Apparently, something about my face was funny.

"Then…"

"She convinced me to take her place once you accepted her invitation." He explained and I felt relieved again.

"I'm sorry about that night" He apologized suddenly, stopping in front of a classroom, mine probably.

"Why?" I asked apprehensively, checking the clock above us. The bell would ring soon.

"I knew you didn't want anything to do with me yet I gave in to my sister's pestering and caused you a lot of pain" He said, looking more upset then I'd been that night. I recalled the running I'd done and the twisted feelings I had clogging up my throat. I had cried a lot that night.

The memory wasn't quite as painful now that Edward stood by me and actually spoke to me. Something new however bugged me, made me feel uneasy. Understanding made my eyes grow the size of saucer plates.

"You were there?" I asked with dread, my question a little vague but he seemed to know exactly was I was asking about.

"Not quite" He grimaced. "Vampire ears are quite refined and you weren't too far." He left it at that, assuming I knew their abilities from the book.

"So you heard me say…" '_I hate you…I'll love you again tomorrow'_ I finished in my mind, feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks.

Edward didn't finish the sentence or say anything for that matter. He simply gave me his killer grin and nudged me into the classroom.

"Don't be late" The devil winked before disappearing, leaving me to burn in a mix of embarrassment and delight.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard someone call me while I looked around with a little too much hope for a pale figure.

"Hi Jessica" I said, reluctantly pausing my search to focus on what was to come. I guessed finding Edward between classes would be difficult. And what would I tell him, I missed you? No way would I admit that.

"Did you see? They're everywhere!" She exclaimed, looking more enthusiastic about whatever she was referring to than she'd been for the surfing trip.

"Uh…what is everywhere?" I asked, not liking how her eyes glowed.

"Superstar of course! I'm so glad we moved the surfing trip, now we can go this weekend when the movie comes out" She shrieked, springing on place. "Everyone's going so we'll be carpooling and having lots of fun" She kept going. Perhaps I was missing and important piece of knowledge because I was quite confused.

"Are you talking about that girl on the posters everywhere?" I asked, uncertain. The look I got scared me.

"Not just the girl, Bella, the book! It's the movie about the book" She insisted with desperation in her tone.

"The book" I repeated after her, not knowing why it was to be worshiped.

"Don't tell me you didn't read it?" came an unpleasant voice from behind. "I told you she lived under a rock" Lauren said, eyeing me with a superior gaze. Jessica looked torn between acting like my friend and joining in with the insults.

"Uhmm… will talk later, okay Bella? By the way, thanks for taking care of Prince, I don't know what you did but he smells like cotton candy!" She said, before disappearing in the crowd of students.

* * *

I stood at the cafeteria entrance, trying to decide whether to march to the Cullens' table or join my friends. Edward wasn't there yet. Neither were Rosalie and Alice, they'd join in eventually I guessed. Jasper and Emmett were intimidating, even to me who knew them to be sweethearts. I decided to join my usual gang. Besides, I needed to finish that discussion with Jessica and I didn't know how the Cullens felt about me. It was best not to push them, especially Jasper.

"Bella, why were you with Edward this morning?" was the first thing she said to me, getting the attention of the table. The news had probably spread. I stared back at everyone, trying to think of something to say. The curious gazes were unnerving. I almost preferred the couple of jealous glares I got.

"Not sure" I said, brushing it off. I went to get a tray of food and sat down, quickly asking them about the poster model before anyone dug deeper on the Cullen matter.

"So…can someone explain me what this Superstar book is about?" I asked the group, biting into my plain sandwich. Everyone's mouths dropped. Something was definitely up with that story, I could tell. I swallowed hard.

"Is it really that important?" I asked, regretting my previous question, feeling like I lacked common knowledge.

"Depends" I heard from behind. I jumped in surprise at the sexy voice. I hadn't heard him walked up to us; no wonder their staring had been a little off. Before I could turn around and greet the god, Jessica set herself on seduction mode.

"Hi" She told him in an overly sweet voice, waving her hand timidly. Edward acknowledged her with a nod but didn't set his butterscotch eyes on her. They kept studying my expressions and I was beginning to feel very self-conscious again.

"Edward, we were talking about you totally being the best fit for Jay's role." She said, not making any sense to me. "But then Bella said she didn't know Superstar's plot and…well that's when you came in" She explained shyly, rolling a strand of hair around her index.

"Would you like to join me?" Edward asked me, ignoring the girl and murderous glares he received from Mike and his two competitors. I must have resembled a fish out of water, gasping for air.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Edward took my tray, making me feel more handicapped than I was.

We sat at an empty table, facing each other. I took another bite out of my sandwich. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't expect me to speak with a full mouth. He didn't say anything and so I took another bite, refusing to speak first; he'd been the one to approach me. My cheeks were so full, I'm sure I resembled a chipmunk. Edward chuckled and smoothly pushed the juice in my tray towards me, predicting a hard swallow.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked bitterly after two minutes of persistent chewing. I wasn't really mad of course, just trying to hide the embarrassment; what was I supposed to do in the presence of a holy creature? Surely turning into a rodent wasn't the answer.

"I'm glad you asked" He said with a charming but not so innocent grin. I gave him a disbelieving look before deflating, resigning myself to his evil games.

"You know so much about me yet I know nothing of my potential enemy" He said in a teasing tone. "It's time for some questioning." The playful glint in his warm eyes was unsettling.

"I'm not obliged to answer any of them" I pointed out, playing along, trying not to mind the fact that he'd categorised me as a potential enemy.

"Please" He said his voice sinful. I immediately wished I were blind; his eyes were a crime, pleading unfairly, rendering the accuser grudgeless and the judges merciful. And turning all the eligible men gay.

"Okay fine" I said reluctantly, cursing his beauty in my mind. Like in the book, he didn't seem to be aware of the full extent of his charm. I couldn't imagine how disastrous it would if he knew.

"My first question would be…" He began, studying my features with his divine pools of honey "How old are you in the other world?" He finished, waiting patiently for my answer.

"I'm both younger and older than you" I told him, finding the phrase odd despite it being completely true.

Edward frowned "That barely answers my question." He said, almost pouting.

"Oh my! We're starting to be alike" I replied, faking wonder. Toying with the evil Romeo was fun.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fair enough" He said. "But try not to be too evasive or I'll start pestering you with questions about the book" He warned, half joking.

I lost my smirk. "It's fine to ask, you know" I told him quite seriously. I didn't feel like I had to hide the details anymore. Everything had been pretty much guessed by him and he was in control of his emotions more than anyone I knew. The obvious reaction to the truth was anger; no one wanted to have their life invented for them, but Edward would understand…I hoped.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "There are more important things I want to know" He said, his gaze penetrating. "Like your age for example" His grin was back. I smiled back, amused by his stubbornness.

"Tell you what!" I said, leaning in. "If you tell me why you don't feel like killing me right now, like you promised you would, I'll answer every question you have about me" I told him hoping he'd be willing.

"No" He was quick to answer and his tone was final. I tried not to be hurt by it.

"Okay then…tell me how you knew I wasn't Bella." I proposed. An eyebrow rose.

"And you'll answer every question?" He verified.

I nodded "As long as it's about me only" I clarified.

"Alright then." He agreed, giving me a warm smile. Of course, I had to blush. I looked away, trying to free myself from further embarrassments. My eyes met the Cullens' table and I blushed at the sight of the smirk on Jasper's lips. None of them were looking our way, but I could tell they were listening in on the conversation. I'd almost managed to forget that intimidating detail.

"It's a long list" Edward spoke. I looked back at him before Rosalie decided to glare at me.

"Sorry?" I asked, a bit lost. He smiled, a glint of mischief in his eyes. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

"I said it's a long list" he repeated for my sake. I waited for him to go on, but he just stared back with amused eyes.

"Do you need a piece of paper? " I asked "You know, so you don't get lost in your enumeration" I explained, wary of his silence.

"No need" He laughed quietly. I listened, admiring the soft bell like laughter coming out of his lips.

"But perhaps it'll help you." With that said, Edward slipped out a piece of paper from his school bag and began writing. I tried to read the first lines, but he hid them with his arm, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. I stopped trying after a minute of unpleasant stretching exercises for my neck.

It took him two minutes to write down his answer at a speed barely known to humans. The writing stretched all the way down to the bottom of the page, single spaced. He could have written ten pages in the same time if it weren't for all the thinking he'd done.

"There." Edward said, handing me the sheet baring an elegant script. "That should be enough." He said with a smug expression. This time,_ I_ rolled my eyes.

I took the sheet excitingly and began reading. I felt Edward's gaze on me the whole time, but tried to ignore it;

1-You thought you were dreaming.

2-You hid your injured finger in your mouth and ran to the furthest restroom you could find.

3-You said the Cullen's existence was intriguing.

4-You joked about mind reading.

5-You controlled your breathing whenever I appeared.

6-Your attitude changed. In other words, you were no longer suicidal.

7-You don't sit, walk, eat the same way.

8-Your writing style is somewhat different.

9-You changed your parking pattern.

10-You are less socially awkward.

11-You friends have been thinking that you're somehow different.

12-You figured out I was Nesam.

13-You wrote that whichever picture you'd post on in your profile would fail to represent you.

14-You're acting is much better, which is frustrating.

15-There is a strange drawing on your wall.

16-You mumble unfamiliar names in your sleep.

17-You know about vampires.

18-

…Wait a minute…what was that?

My eyes left the paper and studied Edward for a moment.

"I do NOT talk in my sleep" I told him, unwilling to accept the fact that Edward wouldn't lie about something like that.

The angel looked at me sheepishly. "I sort of messed with your recorder" He informed me before apologising. "I had no choice, the window screeched that night." He added quickly, probably reading my mood off of Jasper.

"Pervert" I mumbled under my breath, trying to get back at him. Someone laughed at the Cullens' table.

I read the rest of the list. I was beginning to see just how easy I'd made it for him to suspect me.

"Really? Are my answers that bad?" I asked starring wide eyed at number twenty-seven.

"To be perfectly honest, you're on totally different levels when it comes to biology" He told me, again with the sheepish face. So far, the only advantages I had over Bella were my thirst for safety and my acting skills. I didn't feel too good about it. If only I were a guy…I shook my head. I'd have more problems then, since he'd turn me gay and I'd have another pile of trouble to think about. I tried to laugh at my inner humour, but something was squeezing at my heart.

"Satisfied?" Edward asked once I'd finished reading. His chin was resting in the palm of his hands. His posture indicated boredom, but there was nothing like that in his expression. He was amused.

"Uhm…Hi…" a squeaky voice came flowing to my ears. I looked over my shoulder and met with Jessica's eyes. They were fixed on Edward.

"Uh…Sorry for interrupting." She said, brushing a loose strand back and tucking it behind her ear. "I was just wondering whether or not Bella had decided to join us for the movie this weekend" She explained. "Of course, you can come too, Edward" She added, sugar pouring out of her mouth. One didn't need to read minds to understand what kind of thoughts were flowing from her brain to his.

I was curious about the movie, so I intended on accepting the invitation despite her obvious ulterior motive in asking me to tag along, but the plotting angel chose to speak in my stead.

"Sorry, she's already going with me, privately" Edward said, flashing her a grin. My jaw dropped.

"Oh…okay then...see you around" Jessica said. Disappointment was written across her forehead in bold.

The courageous girl left to the table I'd abandoned. Oddly enough, I felt no guilt whatsoever.

"Maya." Edward called to my attention. I turned my head back to him, forgetting the miserable expression on my classmate's face at the mention of my name. Our eyes locked and he brought his cool hand under my chin, freezing me in place.

Then…just a gentle tap; my mouth shut. I stared in amazement as his extended arm retreated back to its initial position. I still felt the coolness of his touch on my skin, as well as a tingling sensation.

"You'll catch a few flies if you open so wide" He teased, making things click in my head. I let go of the breath I been holding back.

"Oh…" I could only say, my buzzed mind making it impossible for a decent comeback.

"So it's settled then" Edward said, earning a questioning glance.

"This weekend, we're going out" He added, the glint in his eyes dancing.

This time, I had the decency to keep my mouth shut.


	7. Charm

Hey! I've been meaning to post this three days ago, but I couldn't bring myself to correct it before now. I'm starting a stage and it's taking all my energy! There are probably mistakes left in the chapter and I apologise for that. Feel free to point them out :)

And thanks for the reviews and the alerts! They really do encourage me, a lot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…would like to, of course. **

PS: Forgive me for including my obsession in this chapter ;)

* * *

"Bella, the decorations for Act Five fell again" Angela informed me, sounding quite peeved.

"Arrgh! Not again! We don't have time for this!" I whined. "We're on in three hours."

"Bella, Tyler still can't remember his lines" A girl named Whitney reported.

"I know I've said this several times over, but this project sucks!" I complained to Angela. "Tell him to work on it. He only has three lines, for God's sake!" I was exasperated and so very tired.

"Still working hard I see" A soothing voice came from the classroom's main door. I smiled for the first time that day. The angel was leaning against the frame, sporting a crooked grin.

"Edward, how come you're not busy?" I asked, beyond pleased to see him but finding it hardly fair that he should have time to wonder around while I sweated like a pig, working on the stage set.

"Because, unlike someone, I didn't volunteer to be manager of my team" He said, pushing himself off the frame and gliding up to me.

"You know I didn't have a choice." I said with a pout. "None of those idiots raised their hands, and if they had, I would have feared for my grade" I reminded him.

"Hmm…you do need an A in this class. Your sciences aren't looking too good" He teased, earning a grunt.

"That's to be expected!" I said bitterly "Half of my life was consecrated to…" I stopped there, looking warily at Edward.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, quitting the work he'd randomly decided to do on my group's decorations. "You finally decided to talk about yourself?" Edward said his tone somewhat reproachful.

"Nah! I'll wait till tomorrow" I told him, smiling smugly. "Now you know how I feel" I added. I'd yet to tell him my age or reply to any of his questions for that matter. It was payback for avoiding my own questions about Bella and his feelings on that unfortunate day.

"Bella, have you seen Mrs. Roots? She's supposed to bring our…" Jessica stopped mid-way, staring at Edward with a mixt of wonder and admiration. He did look good in his costume. Cross that, he was extremely handsome in his costume, which was in part why I couldn't seem to concentrate on my own work.

"Yes" I said to free the both of us from the sinful vision. "She left the dresses over there" I finished, pointing towards the latter on our pitiful platform. I wasn't able to save her.

"Your class chose Romeo and Juliette, right?" Jessica asked Edward, stars in her eyes. "Are you playing Romeo?" Her voice was full of envy. I was envious too, but I'd never let him know. Most groups got to watch him act, something I wished I could have done too, but I'd been paired with idiots who couldn't build a strong set. It had crashed overnight and we were stuck repairing most of it.

"No. I settled for a small role. Acting is not my thing" Edward replied. I disagreed wholeheartedly. Looking at him smile to the intoxicated girl so innocently, he was born to act. He just avoided the attention. In his case, it was potentially lethal…

"I'll be going now." Edward informed me. "Good luck, Miss Grumpy." He said with a blinding smile.

I grinned back against my will. "Good luck to you, Page" I replied.

I watched him leave, reluctant to be deprived of my sunshine again. I hadn't seen him much during the week. After Monday, there'd been a sunny day, and then a stressful week of exams and projects had rendered our encounters to quick chats and lunchtime pair studying, which hadn't lasted long. I'd been forced to leave his side for fear of failing classes Bella had excelled in. He was just so distracting.

"You love him, right?" someone asked, tearing me away from my thoughts. It wasn't Angela; she'd left to rescue Tyler from his misery; she was a good teacher. Then I remembered Jessica…Great! She'd just witnessed something she didn't need to; she was bound to go blab more to her friends later.

"The way you look at him, it's like pure adoration" She squealed.

"The answer to that is exclusive to him" I joked, forcing down a blush. I was however quite serious. I wouldn't make Edward uncomfortable unless he asked the question himself. I wasn't going to force my feelings onto him with the pressure of gossip, even if he wasn't one to mind gossip.

"Anyways, let's get to work. I'll die if I don't get my A in this one" I said, taking hold of the glue gun. The handle was still cold from the angel's touch. I smiled and finished sticking the stupid flowers Snow White would greet in a couple of hours.

* * *

"_Oh! Prince! How kind of you to visit!"_ Jessica articulated. She was doing a pretty good job. Her passion seemed a little dull however and I wondered how much she'd improve if her counterpart was a gorgeous vampire.

"_You have been on my mind, fair maiden"_ Eric replied, taking her hand and kissing it. Hopefully, Snow White's cringe wasn't noticed by the audience. Only the golden eyes would have absolutely detected it.

So far, the story was going well. The set hadn't crashed over our actors and the audience seemed pleased. In two acts, I'd have to appear on scene with six other dwarfs.

I put on my costume. It was a little different than the others, simply because I refused to simulate a small stature my walking on my knees. I would do this right and crouch. I'd practiced walking the day before. I could honestly say I'd managed to make my moves smooth despite the odd position and Bella's inability to walk straight. The slight awkwardness left in my movements would actually be beneficial; it would imitate the wallowing steps the dwarfs had. My bent legs would add a little to my stomach, but Grumpy was a bit chubby, so I figured it be fine.

"Everyone's ready?" I later whispered behind the scenes. Six heads nodded. Tyler was sweating like crazy. "Remember, if you forget your lines, it's okay to improvise so long as your words allow the story to go on." I reminded them.

"Get ready for the song" I whispered, lifting my hand up to make a quiet countdown. I listened in on Jessica's lines, my ears attentive. She yawned; there was my cue. My fingers dropped one at a time.

Three. Two. One.

"Hi ho, Hi ho, It's home from work we go…" We sang and whistled in unity. The audience laughed. So far so good. I followed Doc to the stage and we each delivered our lines in turn, interacting with Snow White.

"_Heh! We know who we are. Ask her who she is, and what she'd doing here_!" I faked discontentment and, well, grumpiness. Doc spoke next and I noticed him giving me an odd look as he did so. Snow White, who was sitting in the dwarfs' beds, did the same when I spoke to her. Something was wrong. I couldn't' figure out what though.

The play continued. Tyler didn't forget his lines. I accidently tripped once and again I received odd looks from my teammates after I smoothly recuperated from my slip. I glanced at the audience. Maybe my beard hadn't been quite in place for a while now and everyone but I had noticed. That didn't seem right. The audience was calm, sucked into the story, and my beard was just above my chin where it belonged.

Students and parents clapped and whistled after Eric swept his stiff princess away. Our pitiable curtains dropped and the play ended. For once, I was proud of the teamwork we'd done.

* * *

"Congratulations" A musical voice said. I hurried to take off the rest of my costume. I didn't want him to see me longer than he might already have had in that weird getup. I ripped away the gray beard and stuffed it in its designated bag in a hurry.

"Thanks!" I replied, turning around, my breath a little short. The angel was smiling and in the orange hue of our backstage lights, he didn't seem human at all. I would have said he looked like a subject from a painting, something you looked at for a good long time because you knew it was impossible to find in real life.

"Were you in the audience?" I verified, please that he would have taken the time to watch. I had glanced at the audience on several occasions, but the few lights we had were surprisingly blinding. I had only been able to perceive the front row and it'd been free of fairy tale creatures.

Edward nodded. "It was scary" He said. I would have chuckled, but his face was incredibly serious. He couldn't have been afraid of the evil witch; that was just insane.

"Why?" I asked apprehensively.

"You disappeared for a moment" He explained. It just confused me more. I thought for a moment and then I panicked.

"Alice lost me in a vision?" I asked, afraid of his answer. Would I be in some danger involving the shape shifters? Or maybe I would be going back home…I panicked more.

"When? When is this happening?" I asked, crouching low, holding my head like a scientist going mad. My thoughts were racing, fast.

"Wow! Calm down Maya. You're not making any sense." He said. He crouched too and began rubbing my back in a pattern of circles.

"You're not making sense either." I said to him, my eyes watering for some reason.

"I only meant it figuratively." He murmured in a soothing tone. "Didn't you notice the others give you odd looks?" He asked all the while sending me reassuring smiles.

"Well…yes, but…"

"That's it" He said monitoring my reactions. "You disappeared and became Grumpy the dwarf. Your acting was terrifyingly good" he explained. I looked at him, expecting him to tell me it was a joke, but his eyes were nothing but sincere and full of, perhaps, adoration.

"Oh…" I said, staring at the pools of golden honey. I felt all bubbly inside, like Champaign. I hadn't expected such a compliment and to learn the meaning of those odd stares, it was simply touching and comforting. None of the workers or actors in my world had ever said or done anything to suggest that I excelled in the acting domain. Perhaps I hadn't been aware of it… or more plausibly, I was nothing compared to the pros.

"Now, would you be so kind as to tell me what you meant by '_Alice lost me in her vision'_?" He asked, still rubbing my back. It felt wonderful, deliciously cold.

"Uh…well…" It was hard to explain. I took a deep breath. What was it? Honey lilac with a hint of sun? "When a person disappears in a vision she has, it usually means that person dies, right?" I asked him, evaluating his knowledge.

"Yes" He answered, sitting down and inviting me to do the same.

"But it doesn't have to be death, apparently" I said, thinking of Jacob. "You know the shape-shifters? I think you were there for the creation of the contract…"

Edward nodded, his eyes narrowing; another piece of information he hadn't expected me to know.

"Yes, it's the book again" I said sheepishly before he asked. "Well if one were to be at proximity, the subject would disappear or Alice would get a mean migraine and see nothing at all.

Edward was surprised. "Alice isn't going to like hearing this." He said after a while, his tone grave.

I let him think for a minute or two and took the opportunity to store away some material. Edward was being very quiet, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm still not sure why you panicked" He said after some time. I put down the tool box I held and leaned into the wall.

"Because, depending on the circumstances, a shape-shifter may equal trouble" I explained, staring at his darkening features.

"I disagree" He said, somewhat smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. "They absolutely equal trouble".

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "What happened with Emily wasn't Sam's fault and they are no more dangerous than you are" I told him.

Edward's eyes narrowed further. "Exactly why you should keep away from me" He said darkly. "Didn't that book of yours teach you anything?" He added his eyes troubled.

I sighed again. I pushed myself off the wall and slowly walked to where he sat. Without thinking much, I bent down and encircled his shoulders with my arms. He froze, but unlike the first time I'd hugged him, he relaxed into the touch.

"You know, all that's left to do is kill your vocal cords and then you'd be perfect" I told him. He chuckled lightly and I took it that he was feeling better. Reluctantly, I stopped the hug and sat down again. It occurred to me that I should have been working with the other students. Eventually, Angela would come looking for me and she's be furious, but that possibility wasn't enough to make me leave the paradise I was in.

"That's not the only thing that scared me" I admitted after a while, catching the attention of the quiet vampire. Edward didn't say anything. He just stared at me, waiting for more and I felt special that he should want to hear me out. I must have been staring too long without saying anything, because a hint of a smile crossed his lips; there was something smug about his expression.

I turned my head away. I didn't need to add to his quiet ego. "In my case alone, disappearing could mean that I go back home" I told him. The corner of my eye caught a movement, a twitch of some sort. I looked back at Edward. He was frowning and he looked pained.

"But that should be a good thing. Why would you be scared of going back?" He asked. I may have been imagining it, but it sounded like he was asking that for the sake of a logical flow. He already knew the answer to his question. He certainly knew I loved him.

"You know…there must be some reason why I ended up switching to your world." I hinted.

"You wanted to meet us" He guessed.

"Especially you" I admitted. I felt surprisingly at ease, handing out that peace of information.

Edward looked straight ahead. "What? Am I the core of that book or something?" He mocked.

"…"

Edward quickly became the definition of mixt surprise and horror.

"Maya, summarize that book for me please." He quickly asked, trying to hide his apprehension. I bit my lip.

"Okay…so…imagine a big, big book split into four." I began trying to organise my thoughts while watching the emotions swirl in Edwards eyes.

"Why?" He immediately asked. I was beginning to feel a little uneasy. Maybe he wouldn't take it well after all; he already looked psyched.

"Never mind. Just…It's about Bella and you falling in love…then Bella being chased by two vampires, you leaving her to protect her, Alice seeing Bella's future disappear because of her shape-shifter friend, you going to the Vultori as a mean of suicide, Bella showing up alive but catching the attention of Aro, an army of new borns trying to kill Bella, your marriage together and Bella's pregnancy…then Bella's transformation and finally a battle with the Volturi preceding your forever after." I rushed, freaking out.

Had I made sense? Was he going to kill me? Should I have left out the pregnancy? I'd told him I didn't mind him knowing everything, but I'd forgotten just how much he didn't know. Edward was stunned. He wasn't moving and quite frankly, he seemed dead. It took him five minutes to come back to life and all I could do, all that felt right to do, was stare as my own shoes until he said a word.

"I've never felt so confused" He admitted in the end. I didn't say anything for lack of comforting words.

"So all of this, us…were created by someone…" He said dejected. Hesitantly, I nodded. "And you're part of that someone's world" He said. "Vampires don't exist in your world…"

Edward was trying hard to assimilate the information, that much was obvious.

"Well…we can't be sure" I said. "But probably not" Or poor Stephenie would be dead by now for revealing their secret.

"Why can't I read yours and Bella's thoughts?" Edward asked next.

I shrugged. "Because it's key to the story?...In the book, you hypothesise that her mind is on a different wave length."

Edward nodded slowly, loosing himself again in many thoughts and questions.

"…How old are you?" Edward asked after another quiet minute. His random question put me on guard. Why the sudden change of topic? I wanted to keep the answer for our trip to Seattle tomorrow, but I didn't have the heart to toy with him now. It would be cruel after such a shock.

"It's not a big deal… I'm nineteen." I told him, hoping the gloominess would dissipate soon.

My wish was answered, to my greatest confusion; Edward smiled smugly, his aura playful again. I stared at him, my eyes narrowing, scanning until I understood his sudden change of mood.

"You used my concern to snatch the answer out of me?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. "You're such a sore loser" I said, frustrated but not really. I enjoyed his humour, and most of all, he wasn't running the hell away from me after the horrible bag of truth I'd just dumped onto him.

Edward smirked on. "You just gave me the equivalent of a heart attack. Surely I deserved some form of payback, no?" He explained in his defense. I huffed, the beginning of a smiled showing up at the corner of my mouth.

"…Am I really to fall in love with her?" Edward asked suddenly, a little more serious.

"Is that a problem?" I countered with a question of my own. _'Yes'_ was my personal answer. Now that I knew him to be alive and very much what I'd yearned for, Bella and Edward together was less appealing to me.

"…Alice saw a vision before the switch…" He told me. Edward looked pained, so much so that I felt like crying.

"What was the vision?" I asked in a soft tone.

"She had golden eyes, Maya…" He said, gripping at his hair in frustration.

So that's what it was. He was against it, not because he liked me and fate with Bella was in the way, but because he wanted to keep Bella's soul as pure as it was. I felt stupid for hoping and categorising the good times we'd had as the beginning of something more. I ignored the pain and thought of something to say.

"Was she happy, in that vision?" I asked him. Edward looked at me, truly troubled. I wished Jasper had been there to help him out.

"She was smiling…" He said. I fought back a strike of pain.

"You were probably in the vision as well, so how about you?" I then asked him.

He thought for a moment even though he already knew the answer. He was only reluctant to say it.

"I was grinning like an idiot" He soon revealed. I looked into his butterscotch eyes and counted on my acting skills more than I'd ever done in my life.

I gave him a comforting smile and said: "Then I have nothing more to say."

He didn't look too sure at first but then he offered me a small smile, one that expressed gratitude.

"Will you tell me more about that…those books?" He asked me afterwards. "When my family can hear" He specified.

I nodded. "Sure" I said. Good; my voice wasn't shaking yet.

"Great." Edward got up and offered me a hand. I took it not to seem weird, but his cool touch, I could have done without at that moment.

"Well then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at one. How does that sound?" He asked me while getting the jacket he'd set aside upon his arrival.

"That's good" I replied. '_Leave soon_' I thought.

I turned away and started cleaning up and storing the material again.

"Maya?" Edward called. With effort, I turned my head to look at him.

"Don't go home yet" He said looking all serious.

"You still owe me some answers" He finished with a grin. He truly was handsome.

"You owe me some too" I smiled back. I felt like a plastic doll, like a Barbie that never stopped smiling.

He chuckled and saluted his goodbye. Half way to the exit, he turned around.

"By the way, Alice says good work." And then he left.

That last piece of information gave me the courage not to burst into tears.

* * *

"What do you look like?"

The questioning had begun as soon as we had embarked on our journey to the great Seattle cinema. I was wondering why Edward was even bothering asking these questions. I'd told myself that perhaps he wanted a friend. That was conceivably part of the reason why he'd quickly forgotten his anger at losing Bella to me; he'd avoided her transformation and had gained a friend in the process.

"…Skinny, five feet seven, neck length brown hair, blue eyes, a bit of a tan." I enumerated, trying to remember how I looked; I was so tired from crying over Edward. When he'd seen me today, he'd been so bold as to suggest I'd been turned into a vampire with the dark circles under my eyes. It was proof that his feelings for me weren't worrying him; he most certainly hadn't seen me with red or golden eyes in one of Alice's vision.

Edward had also suggested we cancelled the movie trip for fear of having me faint in the middle of it. I'd quickly refused; I wanted to be with him. He was the source of my anguish, but back in my world, I'd have killed to be able to be the angel's friend, and that's what I was, I hoped. I was going to own up to the reality of things and take advantage of Edward's kindness. I'd accept it and thank him for it by being a good friend and when I returned, if I returned, I'd be proud to think that I'd been his close friend.

"That's too general" Edward complained. It took me a while to remember what we'd been talking about. I had feeling I'd be lost in my thoughts most of the day. That wasn't being a good friend. I had to get a hold of myself.

"Sorry, I'm not too good with descriptions." I told him apologetically. Edward kept his gaze on the road for once. He was thinking with a smile of ease decorating his features. I wondered how much more beautiful he'd be in the sun with that expression.

"Have you seen the Truman Show?" He asked me, his eyes leaving the road. Bella was right…it was very unsettling when he did that.

"The movie?" I asked, trying hard not to mind his lack of attention on the road "Yes I have" I answered not quite seeing his point.

"The main character builds the face of his love with cut up magazine models" He said, smiling. "Maybe you could do that for me." He finished.

"The way you explain it sounds gruesome" I had to say. "Maybe I'll just draw myself" Edward chuckled.

"Good, because at this point, all I can picture you as is that girl over there" He said, pointing at the highway board up ahead. I couldn't see it well yet; it was really far, just a tiny square in my vision. I squinted and eventually, I was able to see the image. I shivered; it was the Superstar bimbo.

"Though the description I just gave fits, I do not look one bit like her" I assured him.

"You say that like you despise her" Edward pointed out.

I nodded. "She gives me the creeps" I said, remembering the pompous self-adoration look embedded in her photographed aura.

"She's actually really kind" Edward said, surprising me. My eyes must have been popping out. I didn't recall him caring about other people, but then again, he was curious about what I looked like. "She's also fun and talented…considerate of others and full of determination" He added, scaring me and injecting a whole new dose of jealousy into my heart.

"At least, in the book she is" He finished. I stared at him absolutely stunned until the words registered in my brain and I sighed in relief; Edward was still Edward.

"It sounded like you were in love for a moment there" I commented, trying to calm my raging heart. I was so stupid. The beautiful god didn't even belong to me; I shouldn't have gotten jealous over that.

Edward was back to looking out for other cars up ahead on the highway. If I hadn't been aware of vampire's extreme ease at multitasking, I wouldn't have had a surge of uneasiness flood my veins; his silence had been the sole reply to my comment and it wasn't because he hadn't heard me. Though his concentration was on the road, he had enough left for our conversation and several others, I was sure.

"Are you going to tell me what the book is about or will I have to discover everything for myself?" I asked him while we were on the subject. It would distract my brain from Edward's odd behaviour and with the busy week I'd had at school, I'd yet to answer that question for myself.

"Like I said" Edward began, playful. "Today, _I_ ask questions."

"Yes, My Lord." I mumbled, earning a small laugh. I was happy that I could still have fun with him despite my hopeless feelings.

"My next question is: what do you aspire to be?" He said amusement in his eyes.

"I want to be the best actress ever!" I exclaimed childishly. "Better than Kitajima Maya, the prodigious child" I added as a joke.

"She's a manga character" Edward pointed out, a frown tracing lines between his eyebrows. My expression changed to that of surprise.

"I didn't think you'd know about Glass Mask" I said, impressed. "You must be really bored at night to read girl stuff like that" I snickered.

"Baka" Edward muttered affectionately.

"Hey! I know what that means!" I exclaimed, faking anger.

"Okay, Miss Best Actress Ever. I assume your last name isn't so Japanese. Care to reveal the name that will invade our future and decorate towns across the world?" He asked, smiling radiantly. Never mind Forks' lack of sun, I had my own personal energy machine inches away.

"The only name you'll ever see is Swan" I told him, breaking his smile. I mentally hit myself for ruining the jolly atmosphere. What was wrong with me?

"Maya," Edward said in a warning tone, a frown underlining the irritation I read in his golden eyes. "What is your last name?" He finished, trying to keep frustration at bay. His hands were tight on the steering wheel. It was pure wonder to me how he'd been able to keep his Precious intact with all the supernatural stuff going on in his life.

"Kingston" I told him, my voice calm. It was not the time to fool around. Edward gave me a strange look and his frown deepened. His eyes lost all traces of exasperation; they became calculating.

"What?" I asked him. He was freaking me out. The odd look disappeared immediately and the angel shook his head, smiling softly.

"Nothing" He said reassuringly. "Just my brain making up strange things" He explained.

"Oh…okay" I said. I let myself be convinced by the amazing grin.

"So…" Edward spoke "Is that why you suck so much at sciences?"

I almost gave myself whiplash. I stared at Edward like he'd gone mad.

"Excuse me?" I said, not believing my ears. Was he actually mocking my science skills again? And since when did he use the word 'suck'?

"Yesterday, you said that your grades were to be expected because you spent half of your life doing something which I now assume is acting"

"That's right." I said grumpily "Now quit reminding me that I suck." I told him, feeling more and more like a fleck of dirt compared to the intelligent Bella.

"Sorry, sorry" He chuckled. I huffed; he wasn't sorry at all.

For the rest of the ride, I was subjected to an incoherent and strange sequence of personal questions. Past experiences of love – I had none - and favourite colours had been part of the set and had both earned him a vivid blush to which he'd smugly smirked at. Edward was the perfect example of an oxymoron; he was the devilish angel, the godly Satan.

"_Blue, but maybe gold, but most probably blue, but maybe onyx"_ I had trailed on, not making any sense. My favourite colour was blue, but I'd recently found gold to be much more attractive and my pride couldn't let me admit it full out. Bella had been brave, telling him that's she'd say onyx if he asked her about her favourite colour again in two weeks…or something like that.

* * *

We were finally entering the large cinema. There was a long waiting line to buy tickets. I somehow wasn't surprised when some woman catwalked her way to the sexy god standing by the doors. I'd been unpleasantly scanned by her jealous gaze. Yes, she did have a good reason to feel threatened; Bella was very pretty.

"Mister Cullen, we've been expecting you" She told him, greeting him with a bleached smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled at me. He surprised me by taking my hand. My heart was suddenly pumping too fast and my stomach being invaded with butterflies. Nasty pink love butterflies.

"Thank you for your warm reception. The movie?" He asked her. She was admiring the Greek god and seemed to have forgotten her purpose.

"Oh! Right. This way please." She told him, totally ignoring my existence and refusing to acknowledge our joint hands.

We avoided the line-ups and I enjoyed watching people turn their heads as the angel walked by; it was like an automatism. The hostess even entered the viewing room and took the time to show us to the best seats. She enumerated the list of snacks available and when she couldn't find anything more to say, she reluctantly took her leave.

"Are you sure this is a cinema?" I asked once she'd left.

Edward grinned "What? Not used to five star services?" He chuckled, squeezing my hand. I felt like I was holding the hand of a perfect marble sculpture, only that sculpture was alive and I wasn't the only one with a grasp. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cushioned cinema chair. We kept quiet for a while and I enjoyed the cool touch. Edward really was evil, making my heart skip like that.

"Tired?" I heard him ask. I was going to fall asleep with that sweet voice of his.

"Hmmm" Was my brilliant reply. I felt too good to talk. He chuckled softly. If I recorded that sound and sold it worldwide as a lullaby, I'd make millions.

The lights began to dim. I could tell as the colour behind my lids darkened to pitch black. A thought hit me.

"Edward, please give me some kind of clue as to what we'll be watching?" I whispered to him.

The room was now pitch black and the movie trailers would soon be projected.

"Believe it or not, it's about a girl who aspires to be the best actress of all times" He said. I couldn't see the smile because of the sudden darkness, but I could hear it in his voice. I smiled back; he'd be able to see it.

The extremely limited information he'd given me sounded like fun. Then again, anything said in that smooth musical voice of his would sound like fun. There was just one little thing itching at my conscience though: how come hadn't I heard of this famous story? Harry Potter was in this world, so why wasn't Superstar in mine?...Maybe because the title sucked.

I worried until the beginning of the movie. Edward had probably felt that something unpleasant was going on in that head of mine because he let go of my hand and casually placed it at the back of my neck instead. I jumped at the cool touch but he didn't let go; he just gave a gentle squeeze and I had to fight back the moan that threatened to escape. I was mortified that he could see my every expression despite the darkness.

He kept massaging my neck for a while and it felt wonderful. My muscles melted and were delivered from their usual stiffness. I noticed he wasn't quite paying attention to the movie either; his head was turned towards me. I felt my blush worsen and I quickly shot my hand out, poked his cheek with my index and pressed until his head was facing the screen again.

"You're being unfair" I whispered quietly, beyond embarrassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He replied sounding innocent though he was anything but that.

At that point he let go of my neck, and as his hand retreated, he purposely lingered on my skin and brushed past my shoulder and down my arm, making me shiver. Did friends actually tease that way?

'_Look at the screen, concentrate on the movie' _Part of my brain said. '_Impossible_' The other part protested.

But the impossible quickly became possible. Despite the emotional turmoil I was drowning in, my ears picked up a very familiar name. My eyes ricocheted to the screen, my heart no longer beating because of Edward.

"_Charm! That's what it'll be_." A tall serious woman was saying to the girl on the screen, the one I'd seen too many times this week.

"_Why?"_ The girl asked, raising an eyebrow. My mind was racing, predicting a frightening reality.

"_You'll be the lucky charm of our industry, and later, everyone will recognised and seek your charm"_

"_Mom, I've played a beggar, I've been a passer-by and now I'm gonna be a damn tree! How do you expect me to become a celebrity and pray do tell, have you ever witnessed a single grain of charm emitted by me?"_ The girl raged on. My eyed widened and I gripped the arms of the seat.

"_Maya! Everyone starts somewhere and let me remind you of this again; it was not I who recruited you after seeing the beggar scene" _The exasperated woman said. "_It was the director himself_"

"_Yes, because of your influence. Anyway, If I'm going to be doing this, then I should at least be allowed to choose my own stage name" _The actress said stubbornly. Her eyes were displaying a strong determination. "_I want it to be Kitajima"_

I started to hyperventilate.

"Maya, what's wrong" Edward's voice reached my ears. It took a while to process an answer. I was too preoccupied with the scene I was being shown.

"Edward" I began between heavy breaths. "It's the same…"

"What is the same?" The angel asked, sounding just as panicked as I was. Our voices were a little louder and someone shushed us.

"_No. I've told you several times. You need a name that America can relate to. Japanese is no good." _

"That's my life" I whispered staring at the screen in pure horror.


	8. Ink

Gomenasai! Didn't have time to write this week. So tired!

This is a short chapter. I was going to wait and write more before publishing it but I felt that wasn't reasonable, so I cut it in half and will try to work on more sometime this week. If I cannot update soon, I apologise. Just so you know, I'm not planning on dropping this story. I know exactly where this is going and all that's left is finding the time. Wish me luck, Urgh! I don't know how you guys update so fast!

Please enjoy and forgive my slow pace ;)

**Disclaimer: ….Do I really have to tell you?...I don't own Twilight... **

* * *

"Wait! Maya!" Edward called after me. I was walking fast, almost running out of the theater without much of a destination in mind. I just needed to get away from that horrible screen.

"Bella!" I heard not a second after. The voice was completely unfamiliar to me and I decided not to pay attention to it. What I'd just learned had priority over my mind.

I was a damn book! I was a fantasy, something people made movies and posters about. The rage, the anger I felt couldn't be directed at anyone. I was also very frightened and one thought kept running in my head along with the other millions: I was paper too.

I'd been far, a thousand light years away from correctly imagining the emotions Edward had experienced the night before, when I'd talked a little more about the book.

A cold hand grabbed by arm firmly and stopped me from running straight into a stranger.

"Bella!" the unfamiliar voice repeated, only it sounded closer. Wasn't I being grabbed by Edward? I looked over my shoulder and was reassured to find the golden eyes I knew so well. Then who was…

A tanned teen with long black glossy hair tied in his back was standing nearby, a frown in place. He was handsome and quite tall, almost intimidating if it weren't for his kind aura.

"Jacob?" I asked totally confused. It was him for sure, the description fit. I was supposed to be friendly but at that moment all I wanted to do was ignore him and focus on the problem at hand: I was fucking ink on paper.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked, truly concerned. I noticed him glaring at Edward a couple of times.

My eyes started to water; I was overwhelmed. What was the wolf doing here? Why now?

"Uhm…" I looked at Edward. It was the first time I was truly wishing he had access to Bella's brain. I wanted him to know just how lost and desperate for answers I was and have him take control of the situation. That was so very weak of me. Somehow, he understood exactly what I couldn't ask for.

"Bella isn't feeling well. She'll give you a call later" Edward told Jacob, his words barely kind.

"Bella, I saw you coming in the theater. You looked just fine then, what did he do to you?" Jacob sneered at the vampire.

"J-Jacob, I'll call you later. S-sorry" I muttered, avoiding his alarmed gaze.

I tugged my arm away from Edward's grasp and hurried to the main doors. Jacob must have thought we were a couple having a fight. How very far from reality that was.

I could hear light footsteps following me in the busy streets. I realised fully that I was walking without a true destination but that wasn't of concern to me. Edward didn't call for me again and I was thankful for that. I didn't know what to say to him. How in the world had he been able to laugh after he'd found out that he was the main attraction of Twilight? Of course, he'd been half suspecting that way before I'd told him he was involved in a love plot, but still..._I _felt like punching down walls and crying.

I half consciously slowed my pace when the streets became free of crowds and eventually turned a corner into a deserted alley. I understood that I needed to be alone, isolated with my thoughts. I walked deep into the alley and squeezed myself between a large dumpster and the end wall. I hugged my legs to my stomach and rested my forehead against my trembling knees.

I couldn't hear Edward anymore and I could have sworn he'd left. He was the only exception to my desire for solitude and so I panicked. I momentarily lifted my head from the nest I'd formed and was relieved to find him barely a foot away, resting on the opposite wall. He was looking away, giving me some privacy. I dropped my head back to my knees and took a deep calming breath.

So I was invented; I had to deal with that. The implications of that, I had to find out. Were there gods up there that took pleasure in writing popular stories and exchanging protagonists? It sounded like complete nonsense but so was my switch to this world and only nonsense could put some sense into what had happened to me.

I was puzzled on different grounds now. I wondered if Bella was me now and whether or not she was changing my story like I was changing hers. And perhaps Twilight wasn't what it used to be anymore. Maybe it was about a girl who'd switched with another named Bella and was now living her life with the vampire of her dreams…I lifted my head and let it drop against my knees repeatedly. Things were just getting more complicated.

I wished I'd discovered that truth in the comfort of Charlie's home. Why hadn't Alice seen that horrible moment? And Edward's strange look in the car…Maybe he'd suspected I was that book's character.

"…Edward?" I called from under my cocoon. "Why didn't you tell me I had the same name?" I asked him, my words muffled.

There was silence until I felt a cool hand brush against my upper arm.

"I thought I was thinking too much" He whispered softly. "…And I didn't want to believe…that you'd be fated to Jay" He finished just as softly.

So he had suspected something…

"Why? Who's Jay?" I asked warily. Edward didn't answer. No matter, I'd read that book if it killed me and I'd know soon enough…unless Bella was out there changing the flow. How that'd be possible, I didn't know. People would notice the story change for sure…unless their memories were tempered with. I shivered at the idea.

"Come on, Maya. Let's get you to a more comfortable place" He said before scooping me up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I cried out, waving my arms around. I wanted to stay miserable in my own corner for a while. I didn't want to be reunited with the light again. The darkness of the alley best suited my current mood. It allowed me to think.

"Shush" He said and kissed my forehead. I froze in his arms and I shut my mouth liked he'd wanted.

He carried me to his car and dropped me into the passenger seat. I followed his movements. He got around to the driver's door and smoothly slipped in before reaching out for my seatbelt and buckling it. I just stared on, completely baffled by his previous action.

It was him who reminded me of my former preoccupation.

"I don't really need Jasper to guess how you felt in there" He said calmly, starting the car and speeding away. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I had to think about it.

"I've been better" I said. My complexion was probably paler than usual.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" He said sincerely. "I should have shared my suspicions no matter what"

Something about his tone alerted me. I studied his features and found guilt and self-resentment. My eyes widened.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…do you actually think that you're responsible for the shock I just had?" I asked carefully, ready to hit him if he replied affirmatively.

"Maya, you're tense" He said, ignoring my question. He turned up the heat and gently forced me to relax in my seat by bringing his cold hand to my forehead and slowly pushing my head to the leather. I resigned myself to his kind order.

"You're still stiff as a board" He said, not satisfied.

"I'm fine" I told him stubbornly, trying to keep my mind off of my recent discovery "Just keep your eyes on the road and I'll relax soon enough"

"It's okay to let it out" Edward muttered and I heard him clearly; unlike my horrendously old truck, his Volvo hummed quietly.

I frowned "I'm not going to cry" I told him, though it would probably help if I did. I wasn't sure if I had any tears left though; I had wasted them all to my pillow the previous night.

"Tell me what you're thinking, it'll help" He suggested calmly, more encouraging than any therapist out there, I was sure.

I thought for a minute or two.

"…I feel betrayed" I revealed. It was the first thing that had crossed my mind and stuck like superglue.

"By whom?" Edward asked. He sounded pained. It seemed stupid, but maybe he really did think he was responsible for my traumatism. That was just like him, I thought.

"I don't know" I admitted. Edward's frown disappeared and the light golden tint returned in his eyes.

"Do you believe in a divinity?" Edward asked after considering my answer. I thought about his random question.

"So you also think that some god is creating us with stories?" I asked him, snorting. That thought still sounded absurd to me.

"Sure, that's a possibility but that isn't my point" He said, steeling a quick glance in my direction. I hadn't realized I'd gone back to the edge of my seat but apparently I was because Edward's hand was back on my forehead, lightly pressing backward until the back of my head hit the soft fabric.

"Then what is your point?" I asked, taking a deep breath. The car smelled so good, I'd almost considered taking a bite out of it. I briefly wondered how the angel managed to stay in a warm box with my scent and his enhanced senses without going mad.

"Answer the question first" He requested, a small smile curving up at the corner of his lips.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes, I think that there's definitely something out there watching over us and I sort of thank the sky whenever the sun is high up or when I manage to pass my physics exam." I told him very ambiguously.

Edward smiled softly. I watched him carefully.

"Are you making fun of my beliefs?" I asked him. His expression was too gentle for it to be so, but then why was he smiling like that?

Edward shook his head. "It's nothing" He told me, trying to obliterate my memory with a crooked grin.

"Tell me" I demanded, curious to know what he was trying to hide. He looked at me warily, his eyes scanning me, evaluating my mental stability perhaps.

"…It's something you did in the novel" Edward answered awkwardly "You thanked the sky for a sunny day…" He explained.

I had to remember to breathe. I called upon some relaxation exercises and got rid of the knot in my stomach. In was quiet for a while, Edward giving me the time to recuperate.

"I'm sorry" I told him when I felt I had control over my vocal chords again. I didn't want to worry the angel with a trembling voice.

"Never be" Edward said "It's completely alright to show weakness" He said with much sincerity.

I shook my head "No. I'm sorry for barely considering your feelings" I corrected him "It must have been hard taking in all the information last night."

I truly regretted it. I should have remembered that he was a great actor as well, that is was easy for him to fool people, including me. I should have taken the time to explain him bit by bit the details, but instead of that, I'd rushed out a whole summary thinking of nothing but myself, of how Edward would treat me afterwards.

"It may have been harder than I let it show" He admitted. "But I can't accept your apology. If I do, I have to apologize as well and explain" He said, surprising me. I hadn't expected such a reply.

"Why?" I asked him, puzzled.

"See, that's what I want to avoid, the 'why'" Edward said smiling but it didn't reach his eyes and it got me worrying even more over the previous evening.

"Forget about it" Edward spoke softly, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear "It was just I not being completely honest about my feelings" He half explained.

My eyes widened. Now I wanted to know even more. Damn his way of picking at my interest and leaving me hanging. I was going to question him about it. I needed to quell down the small burst of hope he'd just given life to. In what way had his feelings been devoid of complete truth?

I was just about to open my mouth to pester him on the matter, but a phone call interrupted my attempt at clarifications.

"…Yes, there was one just now." Edward replied to whoever was calling. I guessed it to be Alice. The faint voice was fast like a vampire's and carried her typical bell like sound.

"When is that?" Edward asked, switching from laid back to plain uneasy.

"Yes, I'm on my way." He replied after the little voice spoke. I watched him, anxiety skyrocketing as I took in the disturbed expression Edward wore.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as he'd shut his phone.

"Alice lost us in a vision when we entered the theater." He answered his jaw tense.

I thought about why we'd disappear and I remembered Jacob. He'd been there but I wondered whether or not he'd actually gone through the transformation. It was a little too early considering the plot.

"Do you think it's a werewolf?" I asked Edward and he nodded. His mind seemed elsewhere.

"Sam." He specified. "Black was following him with another teen, something about their friend acting strange all of a sudden" He muttered on.

They must have been investigating Embry's change of heart, I thought. His friend had probably phased and joined the group they'd been dissing. Then Jacob hadn't transformed yet and Alice was having trouble because of the elder shifters. So…

"What's the problem then?" I asked Edward, not able to understand his drastic change of mood.

"I'm just concerned about the possible consequences of having them block Alice's visions" He explained, avoiding my gaze…or maybe he was just concentrating on the road like I'd asked him to.

"Right" I said, not completely convinced. Edward had a knack for hiding things.

"Returning to our previous discussion" Edward began, smoothly changing the subject, "I'll take your answer for a yes; you do believe in some god" He mused. I raised my eyebrows at him and listened, not sure I was satisfied with the switch of subject.

"Maybe the reason you feel betrayed is because your life is not in the hands of some being mightier and more compassionate than anyone out there, but rather the author of a book, a simple person trying to make a living." He said with a straight face, "Don't think of the author as a human being but rather a god who enjoys giving life a little twist" Edward suggested.

I understood his point, but it only brought on an aggravating image in my head: a puppet dancing in the hands of a laughing god. It also made me grimace to think that Meyer was a writing divinity.

"I don't feel much better, to be honest" I told him "I thought I had at least a bit of free will but it doesn't look that way at all" I admitted.

"I don't think so" Edward said with a small smile. "What are you doing here if everything is set in stone?" He asked a glint of amusement in his eyes. Yes, I could see since the angel was watching the road less and less.

"What makes you so sure that this change in the plot isn't being written as we speak, that what I just said isn't just a couple of letters typed together over a previous text" I stopped there before the vein in my neck popped. I could feel my heart beating fast with just the thought.

"Last night, I read your book again. There were absolutely no changes to it." Edward said.

I sighed in relief but something new was immediately brought forth in my mind and almost completely cancelled out the little ease I'd acquired.

"Okay, that story didn't change, but maybe someone's writing a twenty volume saga about both our stories and how I was transferred to this world" I said completely discouraged and confused at my own words.

Edward chuckled lightly. "I guess we're better off not thinking about it" He said, amused by my hopelessness. He was strong…Or maybe seeing someone else completely lost helped him cope with his own emotional war.

"Maya" Edward said much more seriously, "Let it out."

I looked at him, surprised at first. Did I still seem shaken? "I'm fine" I told him. I was, I truly was. Couldn't he see that? I really had nothing to say and I wasn't going to cry, it wasn't fair.

"You're not" He argued. "I can read behaviour better than you may think" He continued.

"I said I'm fine" I stressed, determined not to lose. I refused to turn into a whiny self-pitying girl. "Just give me a few minutes to think and I'll be good as new" I hiccupped. I didn't like the way my voice trembled all of a sudden.

"I once read very wise words" Edward spoke, completely forgetting the traffic and setting his smoldering gaze on me, making it harder to keep my cornea dry; his eyes were so kind that I really did feel like it was okay to drown his car in tears.

"People who say crying won't solve your problems are right." Edward began, his voice like a serenade "But they forget that crying is a miraculous cure and that once cured; it is a thousand times easier to solve your problems." Edward cited, finishing with a gentle smile.

I stared into the caring pools of honey, thinking about his words…words I'd told a co-worker who'd been pretty much behaving like I was.

I breathed out a laugh, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Those were just a random thing I'd said to make her feel better" I said, smiling miserably, "And they weren't actually my words since I'm invented."

Edward looked hurt and remorseful, but I wasn't done speaking. I took a deep breath before I thanked the bronze-haired god with the best smile I could form at that moment.

"However, I must admit hearing those words from you… is the best cure I could have ever asked for" I finished, letting my anxiety flow away with tears. Edward was staring; his eyes wide and I had trouble reading the thousands of emotions swirling in them. His guilt was gone however and knowing that was enough. I closed my eyes and thanked the sky for having me meet Edward. It was hard, but it was definitely worth everything.

* * *

Cold.

It was cold…My back was.

No. Something in my back was cold. Urgh! I had trouble thinking in the morning. I probably had to get up, school wasn't going to wait. School…It sounded too soon for that. What day were we? Was I supposed to get up now, or did I still have time before my alarm rang? Cold. I shivered. The cold retreated.

…What the hell? Had I been sleeping with a moving bag of ice?

A minute passed. I already missed it, the cold. I took an arm out from under the sheets. The sheets were so soft, not like I remembered them to be. I stretched out my arm, trying to find my bag of ice. My hand landed on a something smooth and cold. My fingers travelled and discovered something like a nose and a mouth. I frowned. Had mom thrown a marble dummy in my bed?

A musical chuckle reached my ears and I sighed in content at the melody. The air smelled good too; sunshine and…

Wait a minute…

"Waaaahhh!" I screamed, abruptly sitting up and forcing my eyes open. Like I'd feared, I'd been running my fingers in the angel's face! I blushed furiously. Though my vision was still blurry, there was no mistaking the mocking grin Edward wore.

"Good afternoon" He greeted me, his smile dazzling.

His existence was a sin. Screw Carlisle's theory, Edward was without a doubt going to Hell!


	9. Temptation

Why it's been too long:

1. I had to reread my own fic before writing more.

2. I couldn't remember my FanFic password. Thank god I'd wrote it down on paper somewhere.

3. More than 10 times I thought "Maybe this week I'll have time to write"

4. I haven't wrote since fuc*ing May!

5. I miss you! Thank you for your wonderfull comments. They warmed my heart way back when I read them in May, and they still do :)

6. I had to force myself to write down a time limit for finishing this story: Feb 24, 2012 (a year)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sniff.

Enjoy! (If you remember the story!)

(For future reference: I don't think blonds are stupid. If they are, then God should have given me blond hair ;)

* * *

I looked around, trying to orient myself. I was in a bed alright, and those weren't my sheets. The wall was covered in music albums and the room had a superb view to the outside. The window was simply huge.

"Did I fall asleep in the car?" I asked the angel. Why was I on a bed…in Edward's room? Surely that's where I was, for some reason.

"Yes" Edward answered. He brought his hand to my cheek and cupped it carefully. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. I figured you could have arrhythmia and still be fine.

"Uh…P-probably" I muttered, cursing his appeal.

He smiled, satisfied. His hand retreated and my mental dictionary returned. It upset me that deep down, I preferred staying stupid than lose the cold finger on my skin.

"Showing up three hours early at Charlie's with you sleeping like a log would have been a pain, so I brought you here, to our home. I hope you don't mind" Edward said, his intense gaze skilfully tricking my mind into acceptance.

I shook my head slowly in response. I was transfixed by his beauty but one day, one day I'd get used to it. One day I wouldn't yearn for him.

"You know…I never got to sign it" Edward said. I stared back, puzzled. Vampires were strange sometimes. They liked jumping from subject to subject. Maybe that's what having a deliriously high IQ did to you. Too much potential to stick to one subject.

Trying to understand, I followed his gaze and my eyes fell upon my white cast. I always forgot I had it when I was around him. There was one exception to that though; I never failed to feel handicapped when he opened the doors for me and carried my stuff. More handicapped than usual.

"Right…" I stared at the completely white plaster stilling by bones in place. It reminded me of the terrifying red eyes.

Edward levitated off the bed and glided to a corner of his room. He came back, a marker in hand and the wood under his feet never creaked. He sat back down on the side of the bed and smiled at me, trying to distract me from his next move.

I quickly grabbed my cast and hid it under my shirt before he could get it anywhere near the evil Sharpie he held.

"You're not signing it" I said sternly.

"Isn't that what humans do?" Edward asked playfully. He was looking at my shirt with a calculating glint in his eyes, taking up the challenge I was giving him, but he'd never dared put his hands under a woman's clothing…probably not.

"My cast is perfectly white and it will remain as such!" I said stubbornly, twisting my torso away from him. I didn't like his grin one bit.

"Why is it so important that it remains unbearably plain? You know Alice will eventually ambush you with bottles of nail polish and make a canvas out of your wrist anyways" He said mockingly. "I should at the very least be allowed to draw a little something"

I glared at him fiercely. "Why must you be unbearably insistent?" I growled.

"Give me one good reason why I should give up and I will" Edward decided, flashing his bright teeth at me.

I took a deep breath. "Because…If you sign it…I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. And if I can't throw it out, then I'm stuck with a souvenir of the vampire"

He gave up for good.

"Sorry, I …"

I watched him closely. He was mad at himself, again. I sighed.

"If you're really sorry, give me the marker" I asked of him. He pursed his lips in remorse and handed me the object.

"Close your eyes" I demanded next, surprising him. I waited patiently as he stared at me strangely, almost warily. Finally, he decided it was safe to let his lashes brush against his pale cheeks.

"Good, now don't move for a minute"

"What? What do y…"

"Are you really sorry?" I interrupted promptly. I was going to get revenge. Too many times he'd made me feel stupid.

Edward kept quiet and went as still as a statue. I smirked evilly. This was fun.

"You can't move no matter what okay? For a minute" I insisted. He gave a quick nod and I grinned in satisfaction. "Starting now."

I tightened my grasp on the Sharpie and slowly got on my knees. I noticed his eyebrows twitch in concern but he kept his promise. Poor him, he could hear every little move I was doing and there was no way he'd missed the popping of the cap being removed. I set my gaze on his forehead and choked back a mischievous laughter. My head got closer to its target and so did the tip of the marker.

I paused when my face was centimetres from his forehead. His skin was illegally smooth, perfect. And it was simply unfair that I couldn't find any kind of food as mouth-watering as his scent. Though the sun was unsurprisingly hidden behind clouds of future rain, Edward's hair shone like microscopic shards of diamonds encased in pure bronze. My eyes fell upon his lips and my smirk disappeared. They were perfect and enticing. The minute was going to end soon and my initial plan was being rewritten into something completely different and forbidden. I briskly turned my head to the side and frowned hard. I had to stop it. Everything with Edward would end…or be forever awkward. I would become a nuisance.

I lifted my hand up, brushed away the strands of wild hair hiding the pale cold skin and brought the tip of the marker to it. Though he didn't move, I had the odd impression that Edward was nervous. Quickly, I drew three merging lines and immediately retreated from the zone of temptation. I wasn't laughing like I'd wanted to. What had unravelled in my mind was troubling me.

"Maya…" he complained, distracting me from my inner panic. "Why are you trying to turn me into Harry Potter?" He complained, rubbing his pale fingers against the mark I'd left on his forehead. Edward's pouting expression reflected to me from the small mirror pasted on the nearest wall of his spacious room. He took away the silver rectangle and stored it away.

I forced myself to laugh. It came out quite hallow. "Because...you're a wizard" I replied awkwardly. He looked at me with an inquisitive expression and serious concern for my sanity. So he did care about me!

"You don't make a single sound when you move around and you travel lightly like a feather in a breeze?" I explained, forcing out a smile. "You levitate."

Edward chuckled. "The next time you ask me to be still, I won't oblige"

"I guessed as much… I'm not sure I like how easily you were able to rid yourself of the permanent ink. It looked easier than washable Crayola" I commented with a pout.

Edward smiled. "It's a good thing it was. I'm not sure I would have appreciated a permanent mark on my…"

"…No." Edward said harshly, cutting in on his previous sentence. He was acting very odd all of a sudden. His jaw was tense and he looked annoyed. I feared I'd irritate him somehow. Edward was almost scary now. He turned his head to the shut door and quietly growled, making me shiver unpleasantly. Not a second later, the door opened and a dark haired pixy twirled in, earning another vicious growl.

"Hello" she said and I was surprised that the intruder was actually speaking to me.

"Alice, I told you; wait until she says she's ready" Edward sighed, sounding quite upset.

"It's okay; she's already met us and she's read everything about me. She knows I won't bite." The hyperactive pixy explained, staring me down with her big eager eyes. If I hadn't known her, I would have been frightened by her overbearing enthusiasm.

"How do you find the bed?" She asked me. Her question concerned something so random and unimportant, it actually confused me.

"What?"

"I chose the most expensive. Hopefully, it's the comfiest" She explained, plopping herself onto the bed beside me.

"Mmhh…this seems comfy and…you really do smell wonderful" She said, leaning into me. I knew she was just trying to anger her gullible brother, but jolly Alice's daring spirit scared me.

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"Oh, don't be grumpy, you got your fix today" She told Edward. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I had to ask. I jumped when she turned her head to me abruptly. Her eyes were golden and gorgeous like Edward's, but they were also huge, too huge.

She smirked at my question and I had to gulp down the unease her expression invoked in me.

"Edward hasn't visited your room in a while" She told me. "I think your message hurt his pride a little" She said mockingly. Edward looked beyond pissed.

"Alice, what is it that you came in for?" he asked through gritted teeth. I would have laughed at their interaction, but I was too busy experiencing relief. Or perhaps hope better suited what I was feeling.

I couldn't deny that it had bothered me, him not visiting my room. It highlighted the fact that I wasn't as cherished as Bella was. Every night, his absence at my window had been like a programmed wake up call to the reality of things. I smelled good, but the soul in the body wasn't his fated half and so he had absolutely no incentive to slip into my bed and talk me to sleep after sunset. Now…now I wasn't sure anymore.

Had he been away, or had he stayed away? There was a huge difference between the two and oh so god I hoped Alice was reading him well. If Edward had forced himself to stay put because of my thoughtless message, then…maybe, maybe I wasn't so…maybe he…

"No" I muttered unconsciously. I looked up and the vampires were staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"You like to space out, huh?" Alice commented wryly. I had a feeling she knew exactly what kind of dangerous thoughts had pooled into my weak brain.

"Alice, stop it with the alphabet and tell me what's going on" Edward interrupted impatiently. I grinned a little, a bit proud to understand their exchange. The dear foreteller was on to something and she was trying to hide it with random mental exercises.

"Later" she answered quite seriously, her tone almost scared me but I didn't have the time to think about it. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the bed.

"Come on Maya, let's get something in that tummy" She chanted before skipping away with a good grip on my sleeve. I had no choice but to follow her.

I was led into the kitchen and Esme was there, cooking up something that smelled wonderful…and nostalgic.

"Hello honey" She greeted me warmly. Esme looked young yet she had the kindness and caring aura of an eighty years old granny; it was odd. I expected a tray of freshly baked cookies to pop out of the oven; a pure stereotype of old people's baking choices, but instead came something that better fitted the aroma in the room.

Alice led me to a sturdy wooden chair and took a seat of her own. Edward remained standing, and a little too close for my comfort. I was in the presence of three extremely intelligent beings, now was not the time to have the angel turn my brain to mush. Cross that; four extremely intelligent beings. Jasper was quietly standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He gave a quick nod when our eyes met and remained far from the scene, not daring to cross the frame that led to the room I sat in.

A plate was set in front of me and silence came with it. They were all studying my expression and I probably understood why. They were taking a chance with my feelings…

"Thank you" I told Esme with a small smile before setting my eyes on the broiled cheese that topped the square of shepherd's pie. My stomach twisted unpleasantly before the dish I wasn't sure was my favourite anymore. Now that I knew I hadn't been the one to decide of my preference in foods, I wasn't as eager to bury my fork into the hors d'oeuvre and take a bite out of it. But I did and I didn't regret it. It was wonderfully tasty and I found myself gobbling it down. I guessed I'd been hungry.

"See? I told you she'd eat it" Alice commented, taking pleasure in watching me stuffs my cheeks with food. "Even if it smells awful" She muttered afterwards, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I smiled to myself, my mouth full. Alice was lovable after all.

Edward left my side for moment and returned with a glass of water.

"Thanks" I muttered.

It was too quiet in the room and the eyes observing me gave me the impression that I was a caged animal in a zoo. I sipped down the water, more to avoid conversation than to quench my thirst. I whipped the water moustache I'd acquired with the back of my hand and waited. And waited…and

"What now?" I asked sighing. Awkward vampires.

I didn't miss the meaningful look exchanged between the pale gods. Something was definitely up and I hated it.

"Well…"Alice finally broke the silence, "We can start by delivering you from that horrible get up" My head shot up. Why was she talking about clothes now? Didn't operation get-to-understand-the-universe deserve any consideration? And what about those odd looks that kept crossing the room, and the fact that Alice was hiding something from her brother? Those were much more important to me. I couldn't have cared less about what I was wearing.

But apparently, it was Alice's top priority and no one seemed to have any objections as she dragged be across the kitchen floor and up to her room. She was already planning something with my hair, keeping, carefully gathering every strand in my back and keeping it together with a firm hold. Edward didn't follow us and mild torture began after the pixy tied up my hair.

"Here, put this on" Alice handed me a weird glove looking piece of black tissue. I stared at it apprehensively as she searched her humongous closet.

"Slip it over your cast" She explained once she'd caught a glance of my puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked her stupidly. You never questioned Alice's fashion involved decisions.

"It's either that or the nail polish. I'll let you decide" She said very seriously. I put the glove on in a hurry.

"Okay, these are your pants and shirt. Put them on now" She ordered with a big smile. "You can use my room" She informed me and hurried to the door before I could say anything about her pick of clothes.

I studied the dark fabric in horror. Any tighter than those black denims and I'd choke and though it wasn't particularity heavy, the millions of chains clipped to them sure made them look like they weighed a ton. The shirt had long sleeves and was thankfully more generous with space, a little too much perhaps. I had a feeling I'd be showing one of my bra straps.

I took a glance at the door. Hopefully, it would remain shut while I changed. God knew Alice had trouble with patience. I changed in a hurry, noting the fruity wild smell the clothes gave off. They'd probably been hanging in Alice's closet for a while and her dangerous smell had clung to the fabric. After all, there was no doubt that she spent all her time in there.

"Alice?" I tried calling her once I'd passed by feet into the denims.

"It's normal" She answered before I could finish. So she'd predicted I'd have trouble slipping on the pants, huh? I was considering putting my old pants back on but my fashion stalker would indisputably disapprove and thus I abandoned plan Comfort. I looked for a mirror in the girly room and found none, which was beyond odd. There was no way Alice didn't own a least one huge mirror to check her outfit in the morning.

"Okay sit down" I jumped in surprise.

"Alice" I breathed out. I hated being scared like that. "When did you…"

She put her cold finger to my lips and one to her own. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help the small smile tugging at my lips. It was nice to interact with Alice. Nice and strange and frightening. She forced me to sit down in a blue beany cushion and I let her get her way.

"Good, now hands out" She demanded. I looked at her warily and then I spotted the black bottle she held excitingly.

"No way Alice, I chose the glove, remember?" I reminded her tensely, protecting my gloved arm from her.

"Yes, to hide that horrible cast, but I need to take care of your nails now" She explained with a sharp smile. The sparkling teeth looked pointier than usual, perhaps because their tip most often hid behind her lips. Not this time though.

After a long five minutes, my poor nails bore three layers of harmful black paint, but the pixy was happy and that was the most important survival tip at the present: keep her in a good mood. I sighed heavily. Why the hell was Alice turning me into a gothic chick and Edward letting her?

"Last step…"

"We're not done?" I asked in a whiny tone. I wasn't in the mood for a makeover.

"Nope!" She sang, twirling to her makeup desk. I grimaced. I should have known.

"Here. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow. Remember what you did for the beggar seen?"

I nodded, unsure. She had guts reminding me of the book issue.

"Good, do that, but without the dark circles under your eyes" She told me.

"This is the last thing I'm doing okay?" I warned her. Enough was enough. I wanted to see Edward or maybe read the book I secretly feared. "No jewellery, no facial masks, no toying with my hair, no …"

"Right" Alice agreed, chuckling oddly and avoiding my gaze. Something was definitely up. I grabbed the make-up and prepared to apply the damned crap on my face. I was angry; I didn't like feeling oblivious.

"Mirror" I demanded, extending my hand out, looking straight ahead. If I looked the god in the eyes, I'd forget my anger and its cause.

A cool object was deposited into my palm and I flipped it around. I stared into the compact mirror and then…

"ALICE!" I growled out. "What. The. HELL?"

"Sorry" She yelped nervously, taking a step back "It's just…I had felling you wouldn't let me so I…"

"So what? You dyed Bella's hair while I was sleeping? Charlie's gonna kill me!" I screamed, looking at the blackened strands, trying to see the most of it with the small reflecting object.

I needed a bigger mirror to evaluate the damage done. I got up with a mean determination to find one somewhere in the house. I went to the bathroom first, but a lonesome nail in the wall surrounded by a wide space made it painfully obvious that someone had removed a frame, or a mirror. As I turned to leave to a different room, I was faced with my image. Alice was holding up the object I'd been searching for, looking very sheepish.

I looked in horror at my changed image. I'd been transformed into a messenger of the dead. The long wavy strands were pitched black. I couldn't phantom how Alice had been able to make such a hair treatment without my waking up. I must have been really tired, or Edward had slipped some drug in a drink I didn't recall having. The complete get up, with the glove and the nails were borderline scary and I didn't even have the heavy make up on yet.

"Why?" I asked, staring myself in the mirror. I wasn't stupid; Alice would never invade my privacy without a good reason for it. Even Halloween wouldn't have justified what she'd done, and Edward who loved Bella's long brown hair wouldn't have let his sister experiment on me with black dye.

Alice laughed nervously. "You can ask Edward on your way" She said, passing by me and putting the mirror back up on the wall.

"On my way where?" I asked, hoping she'd say home.

"Oh, you can ask him that as well" She replied. I tried not to lose my temper.

"Alice…"I warned. If she wasn't going to answer, I'd make her…somehow.

"Sorry" Was all she said before slipping away. I followed her to the living room where the gods awaited my arrival. They all looked prepared for an outburst, but I just kept quiet. This time, they'd be the first to speak.

"It doesn't help much" I heard Jasper say as he cautiously readjusted the distance between him and I. I didn't understand what didn't help much but apparently, Edward agreed with his remark, giving a slight nod.

"Still, it's better" the bronze god said, staring me up as he spoke in riddle.

"What is better?" I asked, frustrated.

"I know" He replied, his words not for me. He was answering another quiet thought.

"I'm going home" I told the group.

I had no desire to stay and be ignored. I hurried to the door, struggling to contain my anger. Maybe it was a flaw of mine. I was impatient if things weren't going my way, if I couldn't get answers and lately, there were a lot of mysteries I couldn't elucidate. I felt powerless, more so than I was in the industry of acting. In that world, things were decided for me, just like how the Cullens had decided they'd play with my feelings. But there was a difference; I understood the reason behind the chains that held me down. Dreams had prices. But this, whatever the Cullens had planned, was unexplained chains weighing on my mental state. I'd already been suffocating with ropes of ink, tying down every decision I'd thought I'd taken. Even now, I couldn't help but thing the steps I took angrily were bits of imagination stuck together and edited. I couldn't decide anything; nothing belonged to me, not the body I was in, not my thoughts. I was sinking in darkness, wasn't I? And I didn't have a choice. I felt something prying at my emotions, trying to free me. It wasn't natural.

I felt better but it wasn't my happiness, it was Jasper's. I had to run, run away from this fake world, yes, I was probably dreaming all along, a dream of many weeks. I'd probably been hit by a car on my way back from school and I'd fallen into a coma. A tortuous coma and that was good, because I'd wake up from it faster if it wasn't peaceful.

"Maya, stop it!" a very angry voice shouted from behind. This time, I could hear his quick steps crunching on the road of gravel. Another cold chain was added to the lot, lacing around my good wrist almost violently and I couldn't understand why Edward was angrier than me. His eyes were darker than night, no hint of gold in them, like he'd been starving himself for months and I knew that to be impossible.

"Please…" He entreated his voice cracking up despite the angry glare he was giving me. I started to sob and I would have bet he'd done the same if he could. He looked pained among his anger. I felt like I'd done something wrong and perhaps that was why I was tearing up. I dropped to the ground.

Edward crouched beside me. "Don't think like that…" He spoke, his voice still uneven. "You're free" He whispered.

My head shot up, I stared at him with eyes of fear. "You can read my mind?" I choked.

"No, no I can't" He said with more frustration than I could have ever accumulated. It made his eyes darker than charcoal, more frightening.

"But I can read interpretations of emotions" He struggled to say, grinding his teeth together.

"And you still think I'm free?" I asked him, defying him to tell me I was. I had trouble seeing him with the tears blurring my vision, but I had no problem reading the hatred he suddenly bore. "You think having someone read and change your emotions, someone restraining you like you do me, that that is being free?" I asked him wildly. "You think YOU are free?" I spat. I was being horrible, I knew that all too well, but I couldn't stop myself. My inner demon had taken over… "You're not free, you're not you; you're what people, including myself, want you to be!"

I stared at the angel wide eyed. I couldn't believe what I'd just said. Something had broken in him. He too stared back at me, speechless. I'd turned into scum, the real kind, the kind that hated itself. Edward shut his eyes and breathed through his nose. His frame trembled slightly. Anytime soon, he'd get up and leave me to rot on the ground. When he reopened his eyes, they weren't any kinder than they'd been: cold onyx…terrifying darkness.

"So what?" He asked, staring hard, making me shiver in fright. He wouldn't let me off so easily. I deserved to suffer for what I'd said and the best punishment was seeing a loved one expressed his hatred for me.

"Who cares, really? I don't, they don't" He said harshly, pointing at the tall house surrounded by the forest. "I don't mind anymore, I've stopped thinking about it" He continued, his tone not softening. "And it may be rude of me to say this, but as much as you strived to be free, I'm actually glad you're not, if that's what you really are" He finished, almost panting.

I stared back at him with incomprehension. "…Stay trapped" He whispered and I tried to understand what he was asking of me. "Edward, we have to leave or she'll be trapped in another sense" Alice interrupted, making me jump in the angels arms. It was the second time she'd given me a heart attack that day.

"Maya?" She called from her standing position. "I don't suppose you can call the mutt and ask him to tell his friends to stay put for a while. My visions are getting blurry again." She frowned.

"What exactly is happening?" I asked, my voice tired. I needed to rest.

"Edward, tell her. We can't really wait anymore. You can see it now, things have changed" Alice advised him with a meaningful gaze.

Alice bent down and stole a strand of my hair, lifting it in the air an examining the color. "Don't worry too much about it. A couple of washes and it'll fade back to brown." She explained before letting it fall back on my shoulder. She turned around and walked away, though walking wasn't exactly the appropriate word at the speed she was going. She'd reached the door within half a second. The Cullens were in a hurry.

"Can you stand?" Edward asked me. I tried getting up, but my legs were as sturdy as Jell-O "To be honest, we're kind of lost as to how we should be protecting you" he said, distracting me from my attempt to leave the ground.

"Protecting me from what?" I asked, a new knot twisting in my stomach.

"…A vampire." He revealed unwillingly. "Alice had seen him searching for you with the red one"

I cringed. My mouth opened and I hesitated to ask. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"According to Alice's new vision…"

"The one she was hiding behind the alphabet?" I asked.

"Yes, according to that, you know him" Edward nodded seriously.

"Him…"

"Yes, him. James"

James. That name brought images of a dance studio, screams and broken bones, pained faces, violent threats…

"Gosh, I don't think I can take anymore" I said, taking my head between my hands. My stomach was churning unpleasantly. "….Was victoria with him, in the new vision I mean?" I asked Edward, closing my eyes to think better.

"No. absolutely no signs of her" He answered.

Why in the world the vampire would be looking for me without her mate to watch and make sure he got the right girl? If this chase was about vengeance or irritation, I couldn't imagine why the offended party wouldn't assist my slaughter, if that's what they had in mind. What kind of change of plan would make her disappear?

"Is that why you changed my appearance?" I asked Edward after drowning in confusion. He nodded.

"That won't work on him" I told him, my fist balled up. "You haven't actually met him have you?"

"No"

"What exactly happened in that vision" I had to know.

"Nothing. We're in the city and we spot each other" Edward replied, studying my features carefully.

"Exactly who is in the city?"

"You and I….what makes you think the disguise won't work?" Edward asked.

"According to….well you, he's a very good and obsessive tracker and whatever your family tried including joggling with scents didn't prevent him for trapping Bella and biting her" I explained, digging nails into my arms.

"Isn't Bella supposed to be chased by an army and meet the Volturi before she turns into one of us?" The angel asked, revisiting his curiosity for his soul mate.

"You save her" I informed him, looking down from his interested gaze. "You suck the venom out" I said trying not to sound bitter about the way his eyes lit at the subject.

"So I was able to…"

"Okay, time to go to civilization!" Alice interrupted. This time, her presence had been expected due to the humming of a car she'd taken out. I looked up and met her smile, though it wasn't nearly as bright as it'd been when she'd been massacring my innocent image.

"What's the plan?" I asked her since Edward's information lacked the threads of sense. Two other cars appeared beside Edward's Volvo. Surprisingly, he hadn't complained about his sister driving it.

"We don't have one" Alice admitted without hesitation. I looked at her with twisted eyebrows.

"What do you mean? You obviously have something in mind!" I countered desperate to hear a lifesaving plan.

Alive handed me a hideous black purse and a jacket of chains. "According to my before last vision, hiding you in a crowd with vampire smell had promised to make him look elsewhere, but something about that James's changed. A decision or instinct that made him deviate from whatever plan he initially had"

I thought about her words carefully but without the enemy's thoughts, everything seemed simply unjustified. I couldn't understand what the Cullens were trying to achieve with the get up and escaping if they couldn't understand a glimpse of the vampire's intentions. I was going to ask "why don't you just let him find me", but I quickly remembered I didn't own the body I controlled.

"So why am I still going to a crowded place?" I asked instead. "Especially if your last vision is that of us meeting the creep"

"Because Rosalie had a brilliant idea while you discovered your black hair and Edward took in the last vision." Alice explained while taking out a small box from a back pack.

"Her exact words were: just let him kill her." Alice's explanation hadn't been quite reassuring. The pixy didn't kindly tell me I wouldn't become a meal. Instead she handed three pairs of the red circles to Edward.

"Here's your contacts, and the sunglasses are on the hood" She pointed in a blur at the Volvo and true enough, six pairs of completely dark glasses were waiting to be grabbed. Alice had hers like a ribbon on her head. When she had had the time to buy all that. I didn't know. Her vision was only very recent. I watched Emmett grab one from the hood and my lungs froze when I met his gaze. His eyes were muddy red. He smirked at me before slipping on the glasses, concealing the animalistic feature.

"Edward, make sure you wear those sunglasses or he'll know" She said. "In fact, put them on now"

"Why are you all putting on contacts?" I asked in a worry soaked tone, watching Edward hide his honey golden eyes behind a plastic curtain of blood.

"We're ready!" Rosalie shouted from Emmett's jeep, its engine impatiently idling.

"Good!" Alice replied, completely ignoring me.

"Maya, I need a blood sample from you" Carlisle informed me, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. His request tightened the knot in my stomach.

"What for?" I asked apprehensively.

"Maya, since we're now short on time, let me explain while he takes your blood, Kay?" Alice said, speaking softly as one would with a scared child. I stared at her unsure, but I ended up nodding away my approval despite the bad feeling sinking in. Carlisle took my arm and sterilized the skin covering his chosen vein.

"Though it wasn't necessary, I went ahead with our original plan and mingled with your appearance, it gave us a bit of time to think without you worrying too much and I believe we can benefit from your transformation, but those details aren't quite as important anymore. Right now, we need to go meet that hunter and Edward needs to leave his vegetarianism behind for a few hours."

I felt the needle dig into my skin and instantly, things matched in my head, making my eyes grow ten times their size.

"Please tell me Edward isn't going to be drinking her blood..." I asked them sternly.

The needle was removed and the faint smell of blood reached my nose. I turned my head to the side to escape it and waited for someone to tell me I wasn't thinking straight.

Silence confirmed my fear. He was going to drink it.

"That's crazy! Isn't it better to stay away from him than to make him think you ate me?" I asked Edward. His expression was hidden away by the black lentils and I found it a tad irritating. It felt distant and gave him an aura cooler than his touch.

"Correction: make him think he is eating you, not that he ate you. He won't believe that one." Alice said, pulling me up from the ground and pushing me towards the silver car's door. "And no, it isn't better. If Edward smirks it off with you in his arms, James will think you're his blood bank and he seems the type to be turned off by a tasted meal. I see him smirking back in understanding and just turning away. He'll think it's ironic that the human who mingled with his partner is not as safe as she think she is. They won't care anymore that you know about them and that we attacked them, even if it's mysterious."

I watched Alice slip on her pair of contacts as her reasoning sank in. I was beginning to feel a bit safe, protected, but the plan just seemed foolish. We were better off running away forever.

"Why do you all need red eyes?" I asked Alice. The tainted gazes were making me more anxious.

"It's a precaution. I don't see us meeting the vampire, but if we do, we have to look like a cohesive coven."

"What if they spoke to the Vultori and they know you're actually vegetarians?" I asked, worried that the Cullens were relying a little too much on Alice's visions and a bunch of collective assumptions.

"If they'd spoken to them, the Vultori would have investigated why you know so much and what exactly it is we're planning for you" Edward explained for her.

"Yup, but I see nothing from them" Alice said with a wide grin.

"But Victoria already saw three of you with golden eyes!"

"Yes, but many vampires change their eye color when mingling among humans, than abandon the practice because it's too much of a hassle." Alice replied.

"Maya," Carlisle called, "keep this in your jacket" The doctor gave me a vile half filled with a thick red liquid. I took it unwillingly.

"In the inner pocket I sowed" Alice specified.

I gave a disgusted look at the blood. Edward would have to drink it under circumstances that were still unclear to me. Hopefully, I wouldn't be at his side as he did so.

"I still think I should avoid James" I told the three Cullens tending to my psychological needs.

"He won't stop looking for you if we don't act our way out of it" Edward said, his voice a little tense.

"Then shouldn't we be making it easier for him to find me? You know, wear clothes that smell like me, change back to my normal appearance…"

"No, I don't believe so…" Carlisle answered this time. "You've been attacked; it wouldn't be stupid to think you'd change your appearance out of fear, especially if you're not protected by a coven like you told Victoria you were.

"Basically, you're a girl who's been fooled by a fetching creature and wants to believe she's really important to its coven while she's not" Alice finished, opening the car's door and pushing me in. I fell ungracefully into the seat, my legs sticking out of the car. Alice bent down to look inside and rested an arm over the edge of the opened door.

"I trust you can act well? Just stick to him with overflowing infatuation and Edward will act like a profiting jerk. Oh! And make sure the vampire knows your blood smells particularly good to my brother; that's why he'd be keeping you alive and tolerating your overbearing attitude." Alice finished before grabbing my feet, transferring them inside the vehicle and shutting the door on me. I stared at the tinted window speechless. I believed they had trouble remembering my brain capabilities were far behind theirs. Thinking fast wasn't my strong point and they were being quite fast in their explanations, not to mention unclear.

Edward slipped into the driver's seat and in a few seconds, he had his foot digging down on the gas pedal. Immediately, I grabbed the seat belt and made sure it was safely in place. Emmett's jeep flew by on our right. It turned and we followed it until we couldn't see it anymore. A black car followed us for the first minute but took a different turn afterwards, leaving us alone.

"Edward?" I called, studying the angel's features. He seemed even paler with the black sunglasses covering a third of his face.

"Yes?" He answered with a surprising softness in his tone.

"Where are the others headed to?" I wanted to know. It was too quiet without the rumbling of their cars and Alice's bubbly voice. Almost like the heavy silence before storms.

"They'll be near the meeting place, just on the outskirts of Elwha. They can't be any closer or you'll come out as being protected.

"Oh…" I said eloquently.

"Edward?" I asked again after a minute.

"Mmh?"

"Are you really going to drink her blood?"

The angel turned his head. "…I'm going to drink your blood" He replied.

"So…you admit there is a difference between before and after my arrival?" I asked, my heart squeezing a little at my own words.

"Not at all. Unfortunately, my burden was not alleviated upon your arrival. However, it bothers me that you don't feel comfortable enough in your current body to call it half your own" Edward explained.

'_How could I?'_ I wanted to ask. Maybe after sixty or seventy years in this body, I'd feel like I belonged in it but for the moment, I couldn't help but feel like a robber.

"Why do you want me to be comfortable? If I do that, I won't be able to go back to my world as easily." I asked him, trying to picture the rest of my life in Bella's body.

Edward avoided the question and threw one of his own at me. "Do you want to go back?" He asked, sounding strange but I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion in his tone.

"That's difficult to answer" I admitted. Edward remained quiet, his jaw tense. It reminded me of his reaction to blood and the image of the vile I carried resurfaced in my mind.

"Drinking blood is crazy. You shouldn't do that" I mumbled, cringing at the thought of seeing him sip the liquid. He swallowed hard.

"It'll be fine" He said, his grasp tightening on the steering wheel.

"I know it will" I told him with a deep frown. "A person breaking multiple bones at once may be fine in the end, but the breaking and healing process still hurts like hell. I know how Bella's, I mean…our blood tortures you, things will be fine in the end but the pain…danger…" I told him, my eyebrows creasing in worry.

"My throat burning is nothing compared to losing you" Edward said, staring at me with what I assume was unassailable conviction; I couldn't see anything behind his hideous black lenses. Oddly enough, the binocular horror was embellished by his features and I had to thank it for keeping my blushing at a minimum. Access to his butterscotch eyes always severally degraded my brain.

"Besides, it won't be too bad. Your scent doesn't bother me as much now. It's quite tolerable. Impossibly inviting, but tolerable" He said while grinning, making me feel a thousand times lighter.

"Are you still going to hide why?" I asked him, daring to hope. Maybe he'd grant me a hint. That much would be enough considering his evasive personality.

Edward thought in silence for a while, tapping his index on the steering wheel.

"I almost lost you…the shock caged my monster." He said after a long sigh.

I stared at him quietly, feeling warm. My eyes were prickling and I wanted to hug something. I could have sworn Jasper was tweaking with my feelings all of a sudden.

"That's it?" I eventually asked Edward. "I was expecting something more complicated…or shameful? Since you were so reluctant to speak of it." I explained trying to hold back a stupid grin.

"It _was_ complicated" Edward corrected quite seriously, making me lose the feather like feeling.

"How?" I inquired, secretly wishing he'd make himself vulnerable by removing the eyesore from his face. But even with those huge sunglasses, I could somewhat read his mood. He was uncomfortable, biting his bottom lip and his back had straightened up. He was trying to make a decision or he was choosing his words, it was either one of them.

Edward growled. "You're unfair" he said.

I frowned. "I don't under…"

"First, you torture me with your scent, make me escape to Alaska. When I come back, you look at me with blameless eyes and you seem willing to be friends and probably more. Then, just as I'm getting to figure you out, you change completely and in mere seconds. You're loud mouthed and you hit your head purposefully on wall. I try to convince myself you're somehow going through a hard time, that your mysterious and quiet self will come back. But you don't even want to talk to me anymore. You're cold and your personality is different. The only thing that gives me hope that you're still the girl who caught my attention is the fact that you mumble my name in your sleep, just like before, but all the other names are unfamiliar. I have fun while I'm chatting with you, but you're not as sweet, you're sharper with your words and Bella was kinder. It irritates me and I'm disappointed. Then, minutes before you're attacked by the vampire, I confirm that you're not her, that you replaced the soul I was attracted to. But despite all that, I have to save you, I have to run faster than I've ever tried and get you away from the vampire. I'm not thinking about the brown hair and the chocolate eyes filled with wonder and consideration, the gentle smile Bella stunned me with that you can't replicate. Instead, I'm thinking about that sly expression you'd unexplainably wear sometimes when you'd see us. I'm thinking about the frustration in your typed words, the concern you had during the cafeteria mishap, the time when you stretched your cheek in the hospital…And I hate it. I hate it with all my guts but I have to grab you and protect you, and the only thought I have when I finally reach you is '_thank god this odd person is safe_'. Do you understand now?"

Gosh, I hadn't heard much of what he'd said. I had definitely registered the words cold and disappointed along with a pang of hurt. If I could, I'd make him repeat since I'd been too busy stomaching the pain. Thankfully, Edward had cancelled my heart attack with the last words I'd barely caught. I felt relieved but not sure that I should be. My heart was racing like it did after a good fright and my mouth was dry. I figured it was my turn to speak. I swallowed hard, grabbing at my chest.

"Uh…So basically…you were confused about not hating me?" I asked to make sure I'd gotten at least that much right.

Edward sighed heavily. "Maya, there's something I have to be clear about but right now priority is that you learn this by heart before I burn it, all right?" He said with a hint of exasperation. He handed me a thin document and I didn't try to figure out when he'd taken it out from wherever it been.

"What is it?" I asked him, hurriedly taking the white paper before my slow nature degenerated his mood even more. Somehow, I felt more like a burden than a possible friend, especially with Edward's frequent sighing.

"Alice made us a script. Learn it please." He said his tone a little too polite.

"Are…you mad at me?" I asked him, rushing my words out and wising I'd just kept my mouth shut.

Edward stilled his breathing and turned his head back to me. He stared at me, his lips sealed and the silence was odd. After a few seconds, I opened my mouth to voice my discomfort, but he leaned into me before I could say anything, bringing his nose barely an inch from mine. I breathed in sharply and kept the air in my lungs.

"Yes…and no" he whispered and I couldn't help but shiver. "Can you see my eyes?" He asked, smirking at my reaction.

"W-what?" I gulped.

"Learn the script" he instructed, leaving my personal space with a light chuckle. I was left dazzled and confused. Did he still want me to answer his question or had he just been teasing me? I couldn't see a thing…

When I finally snapped out of it, I gave a nasty glare at Edward who had his attention on the road but was probably catching everything from the corner of his eyes and then pouted away with my script. Mentally thought, I smiled, relieved that he wasn't annoyed with my presence yet.

"Uh…" I said after reading the couple of pages, my heart beating insanely fast. "Alice doesn't plan things half-heartedly, does she?" I commented, picturing huge sweat drops dripping from my forehead.

"You know, we could replace that vile with animal blood, especially if I have to pancake myself onto you after you drink it…" I told him with a nervous laugh.

"We have a better nose" Was all Edward said, signs of amusement having vanished.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. _'Exactly'_ I thought. His senses were better than those of superheroes. I knew he meant James would be able to smell the difference from wherever he stood, but that didn't seem as important as tempting the angel so cruelly. Plus, if I died in Edward's hands, what was the point of all this?

"Maya" Edward said while reaching for a black button. "I'm going to turn on the radio. When I turn it off, the game is on alright?" He asked, pressing the button. I stared at it as if I were taking on an enemy.

"Alright…Edward?" I asked hesitantly. He was going to think I had nothing better to do than to criticise their survival plan.

"Yes?"

"Just one last question…"

"Go on" He said with an encouraging smile, turning the music down although it really wasn't necessary.

I took a deep breath. "Should we really be stepping out of the car?"

Edward frowned. "We have to head out somewhere. I have a feeling he's still going to watch over us until we enter the mall to make sure he's not making assumptions too quickly"

"Okay…" I resigned myself to the plan without much enthusiasm. Bella was probably having a blast at a simple life back home, assuming no mystical creatures were part of it. I'd have to read my life soon.

"Edward?"

He chuckled. "I thought we were done with questions." He said with a crooked grin. My heart skipped a beat.

"It's not a question" I mumbled, looking away to hide my blush. "It's…an apology" I said, steeling a glance at him. He was still looking my way, but at least he wasn't trying to kill me with a smile anymore. I faced him properly.

"I'm sorry. Edward, you're not what people want you to be, you're you and I don't think anyone could ever have imagined the great personality you have. They'd need something like a hundred and seven years of experience to do that" I said with small smile, looking down on my hands. I'd been twisting my fingers around subconsciously and I was worried I may have made a mistake my mentioning that ugly confrontation so soon. "Well, it's true that gods probably live longer than that but at least it wouldn't be commoners like me inventing you and…"

Edward was leaning in again, bringing his face as close as before except this time, he didn't stop at mere inches from me. He got closer, kissed my nose, grinned mischievously and said: "Shut up." before retreating. He put his attention back onto the road and accelerated smoothly to pass a car that was going way too fast according to the provincial law but way too slow for the pale god.

I refused to believe that my first coherent though after his move had been: '_Why not the lips?_' Yes, surely it'd been: '_Why the hell is Edward acting like James Bond?_'

"My apologies for the inappropriate language; I've always wanted to try those words and they seemed to apply to the situation" He grinned and it wasn't innocent at all.

"Are you done with the script?" Edward asked, switching subjects and making it hard to follow; my attention was mostly on my fast heartbeat, my overly reddened cheeks and the tingling at the tip of my nose.

"I've memorized it, if that's what you're asking" I said, my voice carrying the slight irritation I felt at always being toyed with and actually enjoying it. The book's words needed to be switch; I was a masochistic lamb and he was a dumb lion.

"Hn. Give me a vile"

"No. Bite me" I said without thinking and I gasped after realizing I'd unconsciously replied to a script's line, again. People back in my world had fun witnessing me reply to random lines slipped in here and there on serious conversations. Somehow that 'talent' of mine was more annoying than useful.

Edward smirked. "I guess you're ready then" and with those words, he took the paper from my grasp, bend it over several times and encased in a glass jar with a lit match. I watched the paper burn slowly outside the window, Edward holding the jar as far as possible from us. I figured the strategy was for the smell rather than the fear of ash on his Precious' seats.

"Did you really need to burn that?" I asked, witnessing the last lines of bright orange die out.

"Precautions" Edward whispered.

Eventually, we reached the thicker crowds and joined in on the traffic building behind the red lights. I was nervous, afraid really. The silence in the car didn't help. The radio wasn't enough to distract me and truly, it seemed more like a distant buzzing than actual music. My attention was mostly on the streets and my heart jumped each time my eyes spotted dirty blond hair or someone taller than the lot, or anyone lurking alone in the busy town. I would've grabbed Edward's hand for reassurance but I couldn't bring myself to do it. One didn't hold hands with her friends' lover and though I didn't personally know Bella, she was a friend, a person I would definitely care about after a simple encounter. Besides, I had a feeling Edward would brush it away.

The angel slowly turned into a messy street with people ambushing every shop lining up along the narrow sidewalks. After carefully covering barely a hundred meters, Edward parked his car in the middle of the street, the only available spot. We weren't the only illegal ones since the middle of the street was closed off, leaving access only to pedestrians and the patrollers were having enough trouble handling the drunken crowds. Clearly some sort of bear festival was in progress. There were so many citizens; I'd have trouble opening my door without incapacitating an innocent by-passer.

Something suddenly felt different and I realised the buzzing sound was gone. I looked in the direction of the radio and my eyes grew wide. I looked at Edward and he was gone. Instead, a spineless vampire was sprawled carelessly in the seat, looking out the window with a bored aura.

Time was up.

"Finally! My legs were gonna fall off…Hon…S'there something wrong? You look crabby" I recited in a Barbie Bubble gum voice. I had black hair but the lines all together made me feel a hundred percent blond. I tried to forget the fact that James was somewhere within ear's reach. I repressed a shiver.

Edward played his part by giving a low "whatever" grunt. He didn't look at me as he removed the key from the ignition and slid them into his jean pocket.

"Want some blood?" I asked him in a sly voice, raising my hand to slowly displace my long hair and offer my neck. My heart was pumping from the irrational move. It was hard to go against my instinct of self-preservation and purposely taunt the angel that way.

"Hn. Give me a vile" Edward said in an unbothered tone. He really was convincing; a true gangsters vamp with no care in the world but for cheap entertainment.

"No. Bite me." I commended leaning my head to the side and consequently making it easier for him to dig the white pearls into the skin. I kept wondering if Edward would snap at some point. Maybe when he actually drank my blood, Bella's blood, the car would turn into my grave. But it was too late now; I'd act according to the plan.

"I told you already, not until the next full moon" The vampire said, hiding fake irritation with a mask of patience. Any clever-enough soul would have noticed the strain in his voice, but I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be oblivious and stupid enough to think his world revolved around me. That sounded a bit like the real me…

"That's what you told me last time and you didn't change me" I pretended to pout.

"Yes, because some wonderful angel granted me another month of paradise, remember?" Edward said, leaning towards me and catching a strand of my hair to kiss it. "I promise that you'll be one of us by the next full moon, but not before that. I've already told you how dangerous it is to change someone on any other day…And I wouldn't want to lose you" He finished off, smiling deviously, making it hard for me to stay in touch with my character. I was grateful again that he wore his sunglasses or I wouldn't have had to act out the faintness and shortness of breath.

"Okay…Fine." I reached for the vile of blood that I'd stored in my jacket and gave it to him "Here. I kept it warm for you." I said sweetly, stupidly batting my eyes lashed at him. I was afraid this acting would put him off and he'd lose interest in me as a friend. But then again, maybe the Cullens were just protecting me because they hadn't heard their whole story yet and I was the only one to know it. Not because I was a friend.

"Thanks" Edward replied, taking the vile and being careful not to touch my fingers in the process. Maybe he was just acting distant, like would a vampire who wanted nothing to do with a human girl besides her blood. Or maybe he was scared to touch and lose control.

"Carlisle will have to take more of my blood, my vile pocket is empty" I told Edward as he prepared to open my death sentence. Alice really was crazy.

He took the cap off and right away I saw him tense beyond possible. I could picture his eyes darkening as he fought the monster waiting to slaughter me. And under my amazed eyes, he drank it all. I wondered for the thousandth time if that part had been necessary, if Edward couldn't have just taken the blood of an animal instead or maybe even just some red colored water or a sample from the blood bank. He recapped the vile and handed it to me. For two whole minutes, he remained still, swallowing repeatedly, venom probably flooding his mouth.

"Delicious" He commented as planned, but it still stunned me. His voice was completely casual and he no longer looked affected, aside from a balled up fist hidden too far down from the window for even the finest eyes to see from the outside.

I tried to eliminate any glint of fear or worry I may have been displaying in my eyes and stored away the empty glass tube mentally preparing myself for the next part. It wasn't going to be easy for him, especially after tasting human blood.

I smirked at him and leaned into him, lacing my arms around his neck and gluing one of my cheeks to his chest. My heart thumped heavily and I wanted to cage it away to prevent the sound of blood pumping in my veins from driving Edward mad. I controlled my breathing, keeping it to a minimum and forced out a content sigh.

"You really will change me, won't you?" I asked him.

"Of course" He replied, escaping my grasp as much as he could without shoving me out of place.

"And it won't hurt?" I asked, looking up at him from my dangerous position.

"Not on the full moon" He smiled with his teeth and I shivered in fear. How someone could lie so well about pain, even if I knew that it was just an act, I couldn't help but be frightened.

"Your scent is deliciously suffocating" Edward breathed out, his voice a little less sturdy than it been up until now and his words definitely weren't reassuring…They weren't from the script.

I pushed myself off of him smoothly, but urgently.

"Why thank you." I chuckled as if pleased by the comment. I was freaking out. I reached out for the skanky emo looking purse Alice had slipped on my arm before pushing me into the car. I searched inside it, pretending to look for lipstick. That bought little time for me to get back on the script. The next sentences didn't match what we'd just said. Edward skillfully fixed it for us.

"Maybe I'll have to ask you to wait another full moon."

"What?" I said. That ought to have been alright.

"I'm addicted and I don't believe I'll find another singer anytime soon."

I quickly found something to say, something a light headed girl who hadn't realized she was being used would say. "No way, I want to be together soon." I whined wondering if the flow had been alright.

I felt relieved that we were able to mention the signer part. Surely, James knew about the concept and even if he didn't he'd know with our dialogue that Bella's blood was special. Otherwise, he'd wonder why Edward hadn't drained me and moved on to another target already.

I wondered if the tracker had actually heard everything that had gone on in the car. I didn't know where in the crowd he hid, but it sounded to me like the ruckus of the city would camouflage our conversation and make the plan fail. But Edward knew the limits of their ears and I trusted him. Though trusting wasn't going to soothe my nerves. I wished I knew why a vampire would try to lay his hands on me in a crowd when I was sticking to one of his kind.

"Okay, let's go already. I can't wait to show you off" I giggled. "Open the door for me please" I said in a commending tone that was meant to be endearing.

Edward slipped out of the car and his movements seemed impossibly slow now that I was out of his immediate reach, not quite protected anymore. I saw his lips move as he rolled his eyes to the sky. Of course I wasn't meant to hear his comment but I knew he had just muttered 'Yes, Princess'. I would have laughed in different circumstances.

As he came around the car to my door in a forced slow pace, I noticed him taking out his phone from his jeans and taking a quick glance at its screen. He frowned deeply and his pace accelerated. I opened my door, and swung a foot out but Edward wasn't reaching out for my hand like he should have. He reached my door and the sun suddenly pierced through the thick mob of clouds. The angel literally threw himself on top of me, losing his sunglasses in the process. Instead of digging into my thigh with his knee he twisted around and accidently smashed the window. A few cracked pieces fell onto my seat. Edward paid it no mind and reached for the inner handle of the door faster than I could to close it. The few people from the crowd surrounding the car noticed the strange act but they quickly turned back their attention to their puking friend.

I was paralyzed, shocked. It should have been from the sudden chain of events and Edward finally injuring his car but that wasn't it. It could have been Edward's proximity, but no….not entirely. It was the sea of diamonds shining near my face. Rays of sunlight sneaking through the damaged window were hitting the pale skin, making it shimmer. The red eyes were watching me in fright. The vicious color had turned into marvel; never ending fireworks. I wondered if he was literally blinded by his own beauty. I wasn't breathing anymore and the sand of time had stopped falling. His hair like liquid bronze, his pale lips free of blemishes, even his long eyelashes reflected the light into my pupils so well in almost hurt. Blinking though was impossible. I tried remembering similar shimmering, but I hadn't seen any. I'd have to take bags of miniature diamonds, empty them in a clear shallow river and wait for the sun to shine on them, but even then it wouldn't match the image burning into my eyes. I found the sight intimidating and yet thrilling. It gave the desire of possession, one you would fine in a fellow dreaming of taming a wild beast which could never be tamed.

Really, Alice couldn't have seen it coming because it hadn't been planned at all. My lips found Edward's on their own and I pressed lightly, closing my eyes and shivering from the delightful coolness. His lips were slightly parted, leaving way for a breath of bewitching sweetness. Somewhere in my numbed mind, something was being screamed at me but it was ignored. I noticed how my lips moulded to his, how I could almost taste sunshine ice cream in the air like in childhood fantasies. I was enveloped in warmth, the kindest and most thrilling possible. There was only one thing missing; reciprocity in the act. As soon as I registered that, my eyes flew opened and I broke the kiss. I hysterically glued myself to the door, like a frightened child, and kept as far as possible from the frowning angel.

Horrification, that's what I felt. I could have shredded apart millions of dollars, sunk the biggest diamond in the world, burned down ten mentions and I wouldn't have felt so mortified. Everything was going to end. Vampires didn't care for people. The benefit of frequenting a human had to surpass the cost, like everything else in this world, except vampires were particularly peculiar in that rule. No tolerance whatsoever and the proof was their unmatched seclusion and their boredom at life. Even to the caring Cullens, humans were unfit to entertain. I couldn't criticise their decision to keep away, I even supported it. I had to admit it be terribly annoying to match my intelligence to others and have entertaining discussions that wouldn't give the others opportunities to uncover the existence of vampires. But now it was turning against me. I'd been bearable as a friend, a human friend but one with knowledge they didn't have. I was of interest in that I was from a different world and I didn't bother anyone because I kept my mouth shut and I didn't expect anything from them. In return, they allowed me to get close. Kissing Edward had immediately nullified this symbiotic relationship we'd built. The cold tar expression on his face was proof enough. Edward slipped away into the driver's seat where sun couldn't reach and the last I saw of his eyes was ire. I'd betrayed his trust and his relationship with Bella. The glasses were slipped back on and he didn't say a thing.

Over in an instance. Over. If the sand could rise back up into the hourglass, now was the time. I'd hammer myself onto the ground and make sure the shimmering god was out of reach. Then, the kiss would never happen. Or maybe the hour glass would shift around and time would reverse enough that I'd be back in my world before the angel could sever all ties with cold sharp words. My hand reached for the door and irrationally, I threw myself into the sunshine.

"Maya!" Edward called after me. "What are you doing? Stay inside!" He urged me. I took a step backwards. I was afraid of him, of what he could do to me with mere words.

I didn't go any further. I wasn't going to cause him more trouble by handing myself to the vampire and so I stood frozen like a deer at arm's reach of the car. Edward could have slipped back into the passenger seat and caught me, but the sun was still at work and the crowd hadn't disappeared. All I needed to do was jumped into the car and I'd be safe for a couple of more hours. I had destroyed the Cullens' plan and James certainly wasn't being fooled with the concern Edward displayed in his features. Yes, I'd jump and be safe, but only physically and that knowledge was probably what kept me from bending down and scooting into the seat.

"Maya" Edward called again. His voice was soft, no sharp edges to it. Just filled with concern.

I wavered for a moment and my finger twitched. I wanted to go back in. I needed to. I growled in frustration and closed my eyes. I was being stupid again. If I didn't want him to severe our friendship, all I had to do was stop him. I'd follow him around and keep myself glued to him. He'd have no choice. As long as the Cullens stayed in Forks, I'd be the stickiest paste ever created.

I took a step. Put a foot inside. Edward breathed out in relief. I was about to sit when something grabbed me and took me back under the blazing sun. I yelped in surprise and a nauseating feeling took over when I caught sight of a black glove on my jacket. Too quickly, the distance between myself and the Volvo grew. I was being dragged as if the streets had been deserted, free to walk or even run into. I looked back with desperation at Edward. Truthfully, he looked panicked. Many things were clearly going on in his head. Indecision due to the sun and his lack of protection against it. But mostly a mix of incomprehension and confusion. Almost like he'd been surprised by the existence of another though-free being.

The heated glares and frequent curses I heard as my kidnaper dragged me away was proof that the festival was still holding up the crowds. The cloaked person just didn't care for the strangers and kept moving forward pushing them away with incredible ease. The kidnaper was strong and no matter how I struggled, the iron grasp didn't let go. In no time I was out of Edward's sight. I could only hope the person dragging me had no ill intention but my gut feeling didn't agree with that theory. We passed the crowds, hitting and being hit. I'd have bruises on my shoulders for sure. Half of the time, I couldn't keep my shoes on the floor and my balance was so off I had to be careful not to fall and have my legs burned and eaten by the concrete.

It was now clear to me that none of the Cullens were ready to jump in and save my skin. Edward wasn't there. It was a festival; I figured a glittering man would have been plausible in such times. A handsome weirdo covered in sparkling glue wasn't too off when a colourful festival was on. Thought I had to admit Edward in the sun wasn't as simple as glittering glue. Alice wasn't there and I doubted her visions were being blocked by werewolves. She'd selected the city accordingly along with the very advantageous festival being held although such a favourable situation wasn't so favourable anymore. It was making it quite hard for a vampire rescue squad. The sun was out, sure, but unlike Edward, the others could grab extra clothes and jump in like the kidnaper had done. Completely covered like that and brutally strong despite his slim figure, he ought to be a vampire. After a good ten minutes of charging the crowds, we were heading towards the forests I was beginning to see. I felt like my arm was going to dislocate with all the tugging and I had no more energy to force my feet to run, rather than be dragged on the ground. Thankfully, or rather unfortunately, I was shoved into a car awkwardly parked out of the parking lines. It was said that once your kidnaper had you in a car, it was over. Better fight even if life is threatened with a weapon then to obediently enter the car. I hadn't been given the choice. My head violently hit the seat and I felt dizzy. The car roared to life and my kidnaper speeded away from the city. Oddly enough, my first reflex was to check the speedometer. We were above the speed limit my more than thirty miles per hour. I noticed the driver's window was missing more than half of its glass, the sides cracked and looking sharp. It was something an obvious robber would do. The wind blew into the car and the kidnapper's hood fluttered around, teasing my heart as I waited impatiently for it to fall back and uncover the driver's identity.

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I was suddenly hearing a low chuckle; it wasn't light and it certainly wasn't innocent. The next chuckle was louder and it chilled me to the bones. It sounded like a man, a man with an incredibly sinful voice, a vampire voice. And as if to confirm my suspicions, the man turned his head to me and its slight angle allowed the wind to carry on its duty. The hood fell and pale skin was uncovered. My attention didn't stay on his skin for very long. My eyes flew to his hair and though what I found was shining silver rather than long strands of blond, I didn't feel any better. The vampire wasn't James. Oh, no. It was someone I couldn't for my life remember. But that was only natural; as far as I knew, he wasn't part of our story.


	10. The Invisible Snake

I remember, a long long time ago, writting at the top of a previous chapter that someone would soon...Nah! never mind, I don't want to spoil it. It was just me realizing just how not "soon" it actually is, considering all the chapters that follow the comment. hehe, stupid me .

The next chapter will take some time. Oh! How I like studying for exams! sarcasm rocks!

Enjoy! I don't own anything, blablabla.

Love ya all, my sweet readers!

XOX

* * *

The red eyed man seemed to find the situation quite hilarious. He kept chuckling and giving me occasional grotesque glances. His eyes were sharp and his features, although extremely appealing, reminded me those of a snake. His short silver hair resembled a field of thin needles. What disturbed me the most was the venomous smile he kept wearing. It whispered to me "I know something you'd beg to know". But I didn't open my mouth to interrogate him. My lips were shut and my jaw was tense, trying to bite away the clattering of my teeth. I felt more frightened than when I'd met Victoria in the forest. Ignorance was truly terrifying. If the concept of Karma existed, I must have done something absolutely horrible in my previous lives to have been condemned to this torture. Unlike Bella's adventure, mine didn't have the happy ending window. I was cursed and better off returning home where things had always gone smoothly; a boring routine, but a safe one where I could hide behind the masks of acting.

I was expecting the driver to stop the car once we'd reached the first lining of trees but instead, he pressed the gas pedal further and jumped over the ditch that separated the boarder of the forest from the highway. We went flying between two pines and I screamed in fright, my eyes wide opened, fixated on the maple that would collide with us. "Shut it, Hag!" I heard the man say, pure annoyance in his voice. I knew that without a good reason for kidnapping me, whatever the reason was, he'd gone on and killed me right then just for hurting his ears a little. But something kept him from crushing my organs with a good easy punch.

The maple was inches away and as expected, no miracle removed it from our way. I squeezed my eyes shut, hid my face under protecting arms and waited for the hard collision to come and it did. My head hit the back of the seat again, only ten times harder. A cushioning air bag came flying my way and invaded my face, making it hard to breathe. I heard the metal of the car crush against the trees and snapping sounds of wood. My legs became trapped between my seat and the compressed front. A twisted ankle or a ripped ligament sent me a stabbing pain. The windows had smashed into pieces and if I'd kept my eyes opened, I would've received them like burning blades. The car fell to the ground and the impact was perhaps just as brutal.

"Zenus, we said alive, not smashed to death." A distanced voice said. It was angry, but there was room for amusement. "She could've blown up too"

The air bag was ripped away from my face. I tried to move my limbs but it was painful.

"Well…she looks alive to me" The man beside me said.

"Can she talk? She better" A different voice, a threatening one, said. I recognised it at once: Victoria.

"Hey!" The man beside me called. I didn't understand that he was talking to me until he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. Something in my neck cracked and I bit down a shriek. I gasped at the dangerous irritation I saw in his crimson eyes.

"I said '_Hey_' you idiot! Look at me when I speak!" He shouted angrily. I diligently stared back into his eyes, not willing to test his patience.

"Can you talk?" He asked irritably.

"Ah…"

"I said…CAN YOU FUCKING TALK?" I cringed away, but my chin remained between his thumb and index. His grasp was painful and I felt my eyes water.

"Wow there, you'll make her faint" the other distant voice said, only it was getting closer. It was definitely amused. "And we still have some questions for her"

"Let's start running" Victoria said.

My chin was released and I immediately cringed away. I painfully turned my head to look at the woman just in time to see her rip away the passenger door. Without warning, she took my arm and deliberately twisted it.

"Ah!"

"Get out, Girl" She said in a cold voice. "Or would you rather I pull you apart from your legs?"

My eyes grew wider at her words. I definitely didn't want that. I hurriedly wiggled out of my prison, trying to go as fast as one could with just and arm and pain at every movement. I was glad that the vampire at my side kicked his way out of the car instead of 'helping' me out.

"James, _you_ take her" She said once I'd managed to get my feet on the forest ground. I felt sluggish, driven of my energy. Standing was painful. I was thrust into the arms of a man with tied down blond hair and immediately the wind started blowing in my face.

"Now then…" the woman's voice carried across the short distance she kept between her mate and her. I noticed the other vampire was following as well, a little more distanced and without a tenth of the interest Victoria seemed to have for me.

"We're going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them" She said with a vicious smile. My vision was beginning to blur and I tried to squint my eyes as much as possible to keep the wind from slashing at them.

"It's in your interest to do so. See, we don't care much to know about you, but we care enough to let you live a couple more minutes. The longer you speak, the longer you'll live. And who knows, maybe your little vampire guards will have the time to rescue you if you keep us interested"

Clearly from her tone, she didn't think the Cullens would ever come and I was slowly beginning to believed that myself. Wasn't Edward supposed to be the fastest runner? Surely he couldn't be held up forever by the sun. He was smart enough to find a solution.

"So, how do you know about James and I? Do you know our old pal Zenus?" She asked before jumping over a high branch. My carrier did the same and I felt sick with the movement.

"A book" I said vary vaguely. I didn't have the energy to come up with some laborious plan and telling them they were the enemy of and heroine was out of the question if I wanted to live. They would think I was screwing around. I thought about telling them I'd heard it from the Cullens, but the Cullens had never met my kidnappers.

"A book?" She asked with reserved interest.

"Of profiles" I spoke weakly. My balance was completely off. I felt so sick.

"And where is that book now?" Victoria questioned.

"The Cullens burnt it." Why couldn't I keep my voice from shaking?

"Why?"

"Their profiles were inside as well" I invented. I gritted my teeth, trying to will the pain away.

"Why didn't they kill you afterwards?"

"They drink animal blood" I spurted out. I realized it didn't justify anything.

"Like the Alaskan coven, huh?" Zenus mocked. Maybe I should've been glad he knew of them. It made things more credible. The churning in my stomach wasn't from happiness though. Closing my eyes was making the ride worse. I either faced the demons or worsened my nausea in darkness.

"So? The number one rule is to keep humans ignorant. They don't have to drink your blood, they just have to kill you." Victoria said with disgust for the vegetarian ways. I didn't have the energy to focus on her features, but I could imagine them well and I had a vivid urge to punch her face into the ground. They were the freaks, not Edward, not the Cullens. Where were they?

Zenus laughed. "The one in the city looked a little too concerned. I think puppy love is in the way"

I felt a pang urge my stomach to empty.

Why?

"Are you lovers?"

Why were they so fast and intelligent?

"Forget it. What did that book say?"

"Names, descriptions…Ah!" I screamed after my wondering left foot collided with a trunk. '_Watch what you're doing!'_ I wanted to scream with a thousand curses. My ankle was throbbing furiously. With the speed of my kidnapers and the hardness of the wood, it was without a doubt broken. It was a miracle it hadn't been ripped apart from my leg.

"Oups! I forgot you aren't so tough" James chuckled. "Wouldn't want that to happen again, we still need you" He continued. I could picture their vicious smirks. He hadn't done it on purpose, breaking my bone; he just hadn't cared enough to be vigilant. Still, I hated them, despised them, even when my carrier cradled me closer to him to avoid additional collisions. They were just evil. Feeding on humans was one thing; a lion needs to hunt. But he certainly doesn't need to play with his food.

I tried remembering the discussion. I needed to keep it up to live. Maybe Edward would reach Bella in time if I delayed them, if I kept them interested as they'd suggested. "Names, descriptions and powers." I invented, panting from the pain.

"I'm impressed you're still keeping up so well." Victoria mocked. "…And our names were inside?"

"Not his" I said, weakly pointing at Zenus. I was afraid to outstretch my arm and have it suddenly chopped off by a tree or a log of cruel cold marble. "His picture wasn't in the book, I don't think so…"

"Well of course not. If you haven't touched him, he doesn't exist." She mused. "He's here upon the assumption you really can read the future" She explained briefly with smugness coating her words. I wasn't sure I understood them, but then I remembered I'd pretended to possess Alice's gift and if by '_doesn't exist', _she meant no powers worked on him, then I felt less ache in my heart and another useless grain of hope that the Cullens cared about both the shell and the inside. Maybe Zenus was the reason they weren't saving me. They couldn't find me.

Despite the hope, I still felt horrible. Mostly, I felt foolish. I was a fool who'd basked in the comfort of predictability. You forget to prepare for the unpredictable when a viscous enemy fills your mind. The others do not exist. Villains come one a time. In movies, they are never introduced all at once. One gets killed or imprisoned, only then does another come.

"So who's been watching us? You got a name?" Victoria continued with her interrogation.

"No" I said weakly.

"Makes sense…" Victoria pondered. "We don't lose things so we don't need identification. In fact, we don't lose anything. Our memories are perfect for that." She continued. I sensed danger. "Now, why would a vampire feel the need to write down things that can be remembered? And why would the vampire let go of such written information?" She mused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're telling another fib…Under the Vultori's special care? My ass!"

"Don't mock that idea yet" James said, his voice carrying to my ears. It could have been the voice of Death. "Maybe the Vultori were the ones who owned the book and gave it to her, you know, so she could warn them of any vampire she'd see in visions. It would make sense that the Vultori would be well informed, enough to have a list of the vampires running around."

"I once met a man who could identify the powers of vampires he met" Zenus commented.

"Is that the case?" Victoria asked me. "Did they give you the book?"

"Yes" I pretended to give away the information reluctantly.

"So you're answer to my previous question should have been the Vultori, not a pitiful '_no_'" She said with a cold warning voice. Who exactly gave it to you?"

"The leaders"

"And why aren't you with them?" Victoria asked. "I remember you telling me you had unfinished business and were protected by the Cullens until then?" She continued, cornering me like a mouse with my unrevised strategy. "What is that business and what did you mean by '_Didn't James tell you anything_'?"

I frowned. I wasn't understanding her anymore.

"In the forest, when I asked you who you were, you answered me with '_didn't James tell you_?' and never clarified anything" She reminded me. I was shaking harder. "You spoke as if the Cullens had met and warned him, only you see, they didn't. You know, when I stick the pieces together, it doesn't really fit" She growled.

In most movies, enemies were stupid or blinded by their evil goals. My enemies seemed anything but those. I was shook pretty roughly.

"You still with us?" James asked, amused by the situation. "Better answer soon. My lady's not patient."

I searched for something desperately. The water was up to my chin and soon, I'd drown with no hope of escaping. There were three solid boulders chained to my legs and I'd forgotten how to swim.

"I was scared, the meeting was a lie… And as for not being with the Volturi…I really needed to finish my business…which I was doing in secret from the Cullens. They were only asked to protect me…not dig up my research." I invented. My pitiful state allowed me to stop between sentences and think a bit. They'd blame it on my current physical disposition. I was breathing hard after all.

"She's good when it comes to prolonging an interrogation, huh?" Victoria snickered. "WHAT research?" she asked angrily. "And is that book really burnt? Why would the Cullens burn it; the Volturi would be pissed?" She hissed furiously.

I couldn't keep up, the water was now passed my lips, just under my nose. Where was Edward? I needed him to unchain me. And now, I needed Bella. She knew how to work her brains better; I was just the part-timer, she was the master of this body. If she were in my place, she would have had a better chance at surviving. But I couldn't switch now. I didn't know how and she wouldn't understand why her body was wrecked and being carried to her death. I couldn't help but long for the peaceful days anyways…Maybe death would be peaceful. I shook my head; this body wasn't mine to give up on. I had to keep Death away.

"Someone's coming fast" Zenus said, catching my attention.

"I don't hear anything" James said.

"Neither do I" Zenus continued. "But I feel a growing pressure on my shell of existence. Kill her now. I'm not doing this for free."

I watched the jumping vampires with terror. Whoever was catching up needed to be quick.

"I thought you had us covered" Victoria said unhappily to Zenus.

"It's probably her smell. That's why we're running in the first place." James commented.

I was confused. The run stopped. I felt nauseated. I was dropped to the ground and slammed to a tree by a grasp at my neck.

"I don't like to be toyed with. That's my role." She snarled at me and then smiled at my shaking figure.

I wanted to go home. Forget everything.

"Bye bye" She said and I closed my eyes.

Yes, bye bye angel.

I waited for the blast of pain. And waited. The pain disappeared, or rather, it gathered into my stomach. I suddenly felt like I was stomaching some horrible news.

"…I can't help but think you're toying with me. I'm sorry Maya, I know it's a big day for you but your days will be even busier and I needed to get it out. "

The unfamiliar voice had my eyes shooting open. I wasn't sitting down and I was definitely not in a forest and I didn't know the handsome man staring back. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him fearfully, checking my wrist and my ankle, and every other part of my body I thought had been injured.

"Please, it's over" He pleaded me. I stopped my check-up. I seemed intact in every way and the ache in my stomach had dissolved.

"What is over? Who are you?" I asked the young man. I met his eyes and was surprise to find aqua jewels. They reminded me of His eyes. They weren't butterscotch or blazing onyx, but they were crystal clear and their color was intense. They were intelligent eyes with a dazzling power. My words seemed to surprise the man. He stared at me in disbelief and I was then granted a glare.

"Now that's just childish of you" He said. There wasn't only anger in his blue eyes. I noticed hurt as well…and disappointment. The pang in my stomach was briefly brought back to life and I had no idea why.

"Jay, you're needed on set B" a lady called from behind a panel on wheels. I realised just then that I was in some kind of studio. It wasn't familiar to me. It seemed better equipped than the ones I'd visited for my minor acting roles. The man gave me one last meaningful glance and then stormed off.

I stared at his retrieving back, feeling puzzled. Really, who was he? Jay. Who was Jay? '_Who's Jay?_' I remembered asking that same question to Edward. Edward…

My stomach twisted in a knot. I got into a defensive position, searching frantically all around me for glaring marbles and sharp teeth but there were no vampires obviously. Of course there wouldn't be, I was back…probably. I searched for a mirror but there wasn't one in sight. I tugged at my hair to see if it was still incredibly long but it came off.

"May…Charm! What are doing with your wig? You're on in two minutes!" I heard a familiar voice cry from afar.

"Mom?" I couldn't believe I was seeing her. I was so happy and bitter at the same time, the conflict of emotions kept me frozen to where I stood. I was back; I could see my parents again and live a peaceful life. I was back and I couldn't see Him anymore. I couldn't visit my second family again and I'd just sent Bella to her death. I was such a coward…

"Hey, hey! Save the tears for the scene. Your makeup will leak." My mother said hovering over my frozen frame. I snapped back to reality when her warm hands fell onto my shoulders. It was odd, I'd gotten used to cold.

"You can do this, Maya. Put your wig back on and when the scene is over, we'll discuss whatever this is about, okay?"

"Mrs. Kingston, Set D is ready" A woman yelled, her head popping out from behind a black curtain.

"Okay, let's go, Robert is waiting." My mother said with a nervous demeanour. She put the wig on for me and pushed me in the back towards the black curtain.

"What?" I asked panicked. I was barely back and emotionally unstable and now I was being pushed into a trap, that's what it felt like. I didn't know the circumstances that had brought me to the studio and that would destroy the career I suddenly seemed to have. Right now, I didn't want to act, I wanted to go home and let a piece of my soul die in a corner.

"It's okay, don't worry." She rushed. "Remember; Jennifer just had a fight with Andrew, you just confessed and he rejected you. You only need to cry. Just make it convincing."

I was pushed onto a set with cameras surrounding it. I heard two girls whispering beside me, just off set.

"It won't be too hard, she just got dump for real" One of them said a little too loud and probably intentionally. I knew one of them. She was part of the light crew and ever since I'd caught her with her tongue down an ex director's throat, she's hated me.

I searched for more familiar faces like an addict craving his drug. I needed to know my settings, to make sure I wasn't in some other universe. I had been about to die not minutes ago and now I was on a stage in my world. I hadn't been dreaming my time in Forks, that was clear now. And Bella was probably dead because I had decided to walk a dog to get money to escape the Cullens to survive…

Someone got up on stage with me and distracted me from my morbid thoughts. I watched him smile at me with kindness. I felt surprise and then an emotion that would have me taking a bat and beat the crap out of life…if I'd found a bat.

"Edward…" I said, my fingers starting to shake again.

The actors' smile became strained. Chuckles were heard from the working crew.

"Wrong movie, Charm" My mother laughed nervously. I was making a fool of myself. I noticed the man Jay had slipped among the crowd. He was watching me in suspicion. I decided he wasn't important for now. I stared back at the actor. Life was mocking me, putting the fake Edward in front of me at this time. He wasn't handsome anymore. Not to my eyes. He was just a painful reminder, like all the posters and the books would be.

"Alright action in three. Three...two…"

"You look nothing like Edward" I muttered without thinking much. The actor probably heard. That was when Mr. Pattinson began to question my sanity.

"One, action!"

* * *

_A promising year in the acting domain! The uprising star Jay Jee will appear as the Butler of Newshire in __the adaptation of the Golden Almond Castle. We also get to see The Jealous Swans, a heart ranching romance with the famous Jenny March as lead actress co-starring with our favourite hunk, Robert Pattinson. And hear this, supporting actress will be Jay Jee's girlfriend, Charm! Crying the tears of the poor Julie, the jealous sister with a heart turning into coal. _

**Yes, Jay's girlfriend, or should we say soon to be ex-girlfriend? That right! News has it that Miss Charm and the handsome Jay were caught fighting in News-A studio three weeks ago and cannot be found together since then. The exchange was pretty serious and many tears were shed. Is it a question of cheating? Is the passion over? Only time will tell. For now, we let you enjoy this exclusive preview of The Jealous Swans. **

I was in the living room. Mr. Chef's untouched food was cooling on the table set at my feet. I was sitting straight on the couch where my mother had forcefully brought me, staring at the television people with dead eyes.

"Look Maya. See how your acting is marvellous? You should be smiling!" she said trying to cheer me up.

"That wasn't acting" I said, my eyes leaving the screen and setting on the food I was supposed to eat. It didn't look appetizing. I didn't feel like eating it, in fact there was nothing I felt like eating these days.

My mother looked down at me with a look of pity. "You know, I don't mean just _that_ scene." She said referring to the time I bawled my eyes out in front of Robert. "Every part where you appear, the air becomes heavy and dark, just like it should"

I didn't say anything. For once, my mother was sparing a couple of hours from work to check-up on me and I wasn't even able to interact. I felt worse.

She sighed heavily "Maya, eat something" she said, sitting beside me.

"I'm not hungry" I said, my voice lacking life. It's not that I didn't care for her concern. I appreciated it. But the facts remained. I couldn't eat, I couldn't swallow. It was a good day if I could eat a forth of what I usually had and that upset my mother.

"Look" She began, losing the sweetness in her tone "I can understand you're hurt, but it's been three weeks! You've lost weight, to the point your pyjamas fall when you walk. It's not like you vomit out what you take. Just eat little spoons at a time, even if you don't feel like it. You need your energy." She stressed.

"Mom…are you sure there wasn't a period when you thought I was asking odd questions or acting weird?" I asked her again, ignoring the feeding issue. My mother thought I was depressed because of Jay. Everyone thought that and if I ever spoke of Them, they'd think the supposed brake-up had taken a toll on my mental health as well. A part of me wished She had spoken of the switch with my family, but it didn't seem like she had. I had to carry the burden alone and I shouldn't have minded. I deserved it.

"Like I said, nothing really. You were just more quiet than usual for a few weeks. Besides, I wasn't home very often… I only got to see you on stage and though your acting was somehow different, it wasn't bad. You know, I really wish you would tell me why you keep asking me that." She replied.

"It's nothing…" I muttered. I bent down and took the shining fork. My mother watched me chew on a cube of lamb and swallow. She sighed when I placed the fork back beside the plate.

"I've got to get back. When your dad comes back from China, we'll talk about this more. Think about it, okay? They can help you better than we can"

"Kay." I didn't want to go see psychologists. They were my worst enemy now. A crew of prying people that had the ability to cage you if they deemed you believed in something impossible like a switch between worlds. Hopefully, my dad would stay in China a couple months more. I had asked him the same question, whether or not I'd been strange and he'd said just about the same thing as mother.

When my mother left, I zombied my way to the stairs that led to my room. I went back to bed and forced myself to sleep. It was the only way I could escape the pain. I'd find another way soon, maybe. As my eyes closed, I caught a glance of red and black. I didn't know what it was, but something, a gut feeling, convinced me not to investigate any further. I let the darkness take over.

* * *

"Maya" A voice with an odd accent whispered, disturbing me from my sleep. "Arr' you awake?"

My eyes searched for the door and found Mr. Chef's head and one of his arms glowing from light of the corridor. He was holding a cup of fuming something.

"I brought tea?" He said, trying to tempt me.

"Sure. Thanks" I said, sitting up. He tiptoed in and handed me the warm cup before taking a seat.

"I put sugar and honey and milk and sugar, and more sugar" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" I tried to joke. I had to keep myself from tearing up. I was pathetic; I couldn't even smile properly anymore.

"If I may, Segnorita…" The man said after a while "I've heard Segnorita and Segnora talk…Is it really only thee boy?" He asked, trying hard to find words that wouldn't upset me.

"I don't understand" I told him warily. His gaze fell to the floor and he pondered over something as I took several other sips.

"You ate mushrooms." The cook said with a serious expression. His eyes were still glued to the floor. He seemed unsure about what he was going to say, but then his gaze met mine and he spoke.

"You went to kitchen, took out mushrooms, prepared them an ate them!" He said sounding mystified. "And when you realized I was in kitchen, you hid rest of mushrooms as if committed a crime!"

I stared at the man with furrowed brows. I didn't eat mushrooms.

"When you helped bake cake, you didn't use calculator to go from milliliters to ounces. You used head!" He continued, shaking his head. I probably should've felt a bit insulted.

"I watched you play foot. You completely forget how to use offside! Team lose because of you!" He said, waving his arms to express his disbelief.

My eyes widened in realization. "So I _have_ been weird!" I said. I couldn't believe I hadn't questioned the one person who actually spent time at home.

He nodded. "You weirder. Also, you become Twilight freak" He said and got up to get something I'd spotted before falling asleep. The black cover and the red apple.

"I was already a Twilight freak" I said, trying hard not to remember the story, but just the title had images flowing in my head.

"No, you were fan. Freak is when you read over and over and swish head like guard dog when someone say Bella, Edwardo or Jaky..Jake-ob, whaterver it is they'arr called. "

I swallowed harshly…their names…Them…

"Here." He said, handing over the book. "See how pages are used? You read too many time! You even color words" He showed me to prove his point.

I flipped through pages and I spotted several lines of yellow and pink highlighter. She had read her life all right. She knew…Just ink on paper, all invented.

"Weirdest of all, before you became freak, you saw preview of movie and then ran to room like pants on fire. Didn't eat for two days, remember? You," He pointed at me, "arr a really weird child!"

"Sorry."

"No Sorry! If something else than boy is bothering, come talk to me before you become stranger" He said, pumping his chest. "If only boy bothering, come talk anyway!"

I gave him the best smile I could muster. It probably looked like a grimace. "Thanks" I told him, touched. That's why I liked my chef. He looked innocent, but he was perspicacious. And he cared.

"No problema."

The man got up. I expected him to head for the door and leave but he stood in front of me awkwardly.

"Err…Before I go" He said while searching the pocket of his cooking uniform. "I brought chocolate and caramel and chocolate caramel and…whatever this izz" he finished, handing me a handful of sweets. The message was clear: please put some fat under that skin.

I took them, even if eating them wouldn't happen. The chef left and I was left to ponder over what he'd said about my odd behaviours. It wasn't hard to figure out. She knew the basics of my life, but not all the details, so some of '_my'_ actions had seemed uncharacteristic of me. And She had discovered that her life was invented which explained her two days fast.

I breathed a heavy sigh and abandoned the sweets on my night table. My eyes drew close and I mentally repeated: '_forget, forget, forget it all'_.


	11. My Jake

Good day to you! Here's chapter 11! I think I can finish with one more very long chapter, hence 12 chapters! I will aim to finish during winter vacation, I'm crossing my fingers.

Small Christmas Play:

**SilverSnow19: **So…I totally own Twilight…

**Mrs. Meyer: **What the…

**SilverSnow19: **SORRY! I'll never lie again! Just put the chainsaw away!

Thank you for your reviews! Really, thank you! And thank you for all the alerts too! I don't know what else to say…. For those who share my current lifestyle (sleep, eat, study)…Good luck with your exams! Merry Christmas! If you haven't seen Breaking Dawn part 1, go see it! I just did (I needed a break from all the studying!) and I liked it way better than the others!

**;)**

I stared at the tall wooden doors, frowning deeply. Really, what was I doing in front of church? The sun was glaring at me, encouraging me to find shelter in the sacred building.

I wasn't convinced to enter. I stood for quite a while at the entrance, trying to understand what had brought me to this praying place. Prayers...surely not. My already questionable faith in God had been quite shaken during my time in the sunless town. Still, my heart had led me to this church.

I verified a fifth time the table of mass times displayed at the entrance before finally reaching for the golden handle and pulling away to enter. With no mass, there would be no crowds at this time and a few people were already more than I could bear. I needed to be alone. Maybe that was the reason I'd come.

There'd been one time, when very young, I'd entered the church out of curiosity, and the silence had amazed me. It'd been quieter than my own home passed bed time. There'd been no one. The illuminated prayer lampions had brought a smile to my face and great excitement, until I'd discovered I had to pay to lit one myself. It had been colourful to my young eyes, warm and peaceful. It had been exciting, having the place for myself, and the silence had persisted a good ten minutes until an old couple had decided to invade my new fort to visit the place.

I was probably seeking the serenity of my memory.

My lifeless eyes scanned the inside, not seeing much. It was considerably darker in the spacious church. I stopped not far from the entrance, between the holy water basins that greeted visitors. Soon, my vision adapted and the Virgin Marie statue resting behind the faraway altar became more defined. The light piercing though the stained glass windows was coloring her features with a warm hue. I could see in the rays of light the floating particles of dust, slowly descending to eventually sweep the ground. The wooden benches were empty. It was quiet.

I looked to the right. Further down the side alley, there danced several dozens of flames, bringing amity to the place and ache to my heart. I gazed with pain at the candles still waiting to be lit. Mister Chef would light one for my diseased grandparents each Christmas. A thought for the dead…It was a reminder that someone related to me had most likely died. I didn't want to light a candle. It would make Her death official. He was probably suffering right this moment. If not, he was busy running away with her, trying to protect her from the trouble I had brought. My frame trembled and I closed my wet eyes. I shut them tight and fought back tears. I let out a light unsteady breath.

I took a step to the left. It quietly echoed to my ears. I listened to the sound of a second step, distracting myself from the boiling desire to cry. My eyes reopened and I searched through the blur of beginning tears for the most retreated seat. I chose far from the front and far from the entrance. I sat on the hard bench and stared ahead. I didn't bother drying my wet eyes with a sleeve. They would dry on their own.

I waited patiently. I waited and waited, but the sacred feeling of the place didn't cure me. I was still in a hole of misery, full of shame and missing Him. I closed my eyes again. Another tear grazed my cheek. I missed him, I missed him so much.

A door creaked opened and a stranger's footsteps were heard. I slid low into my seat and put my hood on. I didn't want someone to notice me. I kept my eyes shut so that whoever was entering the place wouldn't trouble me if they _did_ notice me. They would think I was deep in prayers. Or sleeping.

Something turned odd. The noise of shoes clunking on the floor was growing nearer. I noticed it was steady, slow steps. The person wasn't in a hurry. The noise stopped nearby and I registered the ruffling sounds of clothes. The stranger was sitting nearby despite all the empty seats. I ignored the oddball. If the person was somehow dangerous, I'd be careful after evil intentions were revealed. To me, being cautious didn't seem as important anymore. The silenced returned and I figured the person had started praying.

Would anyone listen to that stranger's prayers? To pray was an opportunity to pour the heart out, to talk about your troubles. Apparently, it helped. But I only had myself to talk to, really. Or I could talk to my insane creator, but whoever that was; I didn't deem them capable of cheering me up. I worked on clearing my mind for a while. Thinking wasn't good.

"It's disrespectful to keep your hood on inside the church"

My heart stopped. Despite his voice being soft…and muffled, the stranger had scared the hell out me. I turned around to glare at him but there was no one to receive my silent anger. I got on my knees, turning my whole body around and looked over the bench, trying to find the person.

"I'm two seats behind" The stranger said. The voice was that of a young man, probably.

I couldn't see him so I assumed he was crouching, hiding from my view. I was going to leave my seat and take a closer look at where he'd said he was, but he didn't want me to.

"Stay where you are" His voice echoed a little louder.

"Who are you?" I asked him warily. I wanted to be alone, not with a hiding freak. He needed to go quickly.

"Someone who will listen" He replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm leaving" I said sternly and headed for the doors without taking a glance at the man who'd managed to irritated me in my lifeless state.

"I'll be here in two days, same time. Please come."

His words reached me and added oil to the fire. I stormed passed the wooden doors, for some reason angrier than I'd felt in a long time…A stranger was trying to be a saint by helping a random someone. I didn't need help from a hiding moron. That's what I'd decided.

Two days later, I was in front of the church again, frustrated at myself. Why was I back, at the very time I shouldn't have been? The strange man would be there in a few minutes and he'd make fun of me for actually showing up after my angry escape.

I was curious, maybe. Or I wanted to verify if he'd been serious. Was he actually going to come again, just for me? Seriously, what a freak. Yeah, he was probably a psycho dude. If not, maybe a journalist trying to make a big scoop: "Charm Gone Nuts; Mind Travelling to the Twilight World!" His article would say. That would explain his attempt at hiding, his promise to be here again, and his purposely distorted voice. Maybe he though I knew him from previous interviews.

Inside the church, I hid in a confessional, leaving its door barely open for me to peak away at the outside environment. I was thankful that there was no priest sitting down on the other side of the grid, waiting for a confession. I wondered briefly why the church was open without surveillance.

A few minutes later, the man showed up. My breathing stopped and my eyes followed his figure as he slowly walked up the main aisle. The black hood covering his head shifted form right to left as he searched the inside of the church, trying to find me. He stopped mid-way to the altar, and quietly took a seat. And he waited.

Kneeling down in my hidden corner, I tried to relax my tense muscles and slow my beating heart. Why was I suddenly anxious? What it fear, or was it hope? Hope for what? I kept my eyes glued to the figure and a hand on my chest, trying to control my breathing. I was afraid he might hear my heart drumming against my ribs.

The man stayed there for twenty minutes, enough time to cut off the blood circulation in my legs. At least, I'd managed to calm down. He was still sitting strait, looking ahead and waiting patiently. I almost felt guilty for some reason and the extra time spent in the confessional had allowed my brain to create a dangerous thought: that of coming out. I didn't have time to really consider the idea as all my attention was suddenly captured by the man standing up. I watched his shoulder rise and fall with a deep sigh.

"I needed your help, you know?" I heard him mutter.

My eyes grew large. The suspicious person needed my help? That had officially broken my shell of death. I still had that heavy hole in my chest and I was slowly dying, but I finally felt something that wasn't detrimental to my health. Curiosity; although curiosity killed the cat…

I also felt…sorry, or maybe empathy. He didn't give off the vibes of a reporter. He had an aura of loneliness. His hands slipped into the pockets of his jeans, his defeated stance; it almost looked like he too was rotting away. But that was only if you really paid attention to him. He was very well dressed, clean and the time he'd spoken to me, he'd seem jollier than I could ever be after my experience.

"Why?" I asked the man against my better judgment. He jolted around, searching for me. When he turned in the direction of my confessional, I was disappointed to find that his face too was covered by his huge hood. Only his chin and a surprised opened mouth were vulnerable to my gaze and from the little I could see, I thought he had the potential to be very attractive. But being attractive wasn't going to diminish my cautiousness. He walked up to my wooden cover and I quickly warned him not to open the door.

"Don't come in" I told him, completely shutting the door closed. "If I can't see your face, neither should you"

"I've already seen your face" He pointed out, much to my annoyance. I noticed his voice held…happiness.

"Stay out!" I shouted with a firm tone. He respected my wish. I a heard a thump and the door shook for a moment. I figured the man had sat down and leaned against the confessional. I was basically trapped, but I didn't feel that way. I had a feeling that he'd let me go if I wanted to.

"I'm glad you came" He said after a moment of silence. His honesty unsettled me.

"I shouldn't have" I told him, trying to sound confident. "And you're freaking me out, hiding under loose clothes and changing your voice…"

"You could tell?" He asked, not seeming so surprised.

"What? That you're faking your voice?" I snorted. "You're not doing a very good job at it"

"Why thank you very much!" He chuckled. Weirdo. Quite a bit like Him.

A moment of silence went by and the man decided to ask something annoying to cover it up.

"Why did you come?" He inquired.

"Why did you want me here?" I countered defensively. Silence came again.

"My profession requires me to read people well…" He began after a while and I cut him straight off.

"Oh God! You're a therapist, aren't you?" I said, cursing my stupidity. I'd fell in the trap my parents had set with a therapist…but then again, what kind of professional secretly follows his clients? Didn't the client have to agree to the treatment first?

"Of course not!" He quickly said, sensing my panic. "I'm not even old enough to have the diploma for that" He said.

I sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're right, it's silly of me to have said that, especially since I can estimate so well your age when you're covered up like that" I retorted. The man chuckled.

"I'm glad" He said, and he truly sounded glad.

"What for?" I asked, curiosity taking the better of me, again.

"If you're capable of sarcasm, then you're doing much better" He said with a peaceful, satisfied tone.

His concern touched me and I stared quietly at the door that separated us. I took the time to think his words over. It was surprising, but maybe I _was_ actually doing a little better. So strange…and unforgivable; should the devil be happy?

"So yeah, I need to read people well. I'm like an artist, sort of…" He said, taking me away from my sullen thoughts. "And when I saw you in the church… I thought that maybe you felt as shitty as I do" He chuckled bitterly. He didn't sound so good anymore.

"So…"

"So I thought that I could listen to your story, and then perhaps you'd be willing to listen to mine…Pretty self-centered, right?"

"Everything we do in life is for ourselves" I said.

"That's pretty depressing…" He snorted.

"You know…you should probably talk to someone you trust first" I told him, but I realized I was suggesting something unreasonable. After all, I hadn't told anyone yet. Did that mean I didn't trust my family, Mr. Chef?

"It's easier to talk to a stranger" He admitted. "…And to end things as strangers"

"Hence the disguise" I guessed. He was probably nodding on the other side of that door.

"…Fine. I'll listen" I told him. Maybe hearing the misery of another would make me fell less sorry for myself. Yup, very self-centered.

"What…I go first?" He asked with amusement.

"I'm not telling you anything" I said strait out.

"Such a harsh way to show your distrust." He complained. Still, he did so with an amused tone.

"So…spill before I leave." I advised him. I gave the man a while to think his words through. He took quite some time, but I didn't rush him. If I had to summarize my story, I wouldn't know where to start, and I wouldn't be sure if the words would even come out. Maybe it'd hurt too much.

"I…" He began uncertain. "I…lost love" He finally said. I waited for more, maybe an elaboration.

"That's it?" I asked him, seeing as nothing else was coming out of his mouth. I regretted it.

"It's not enough?" He asked immediately.

Chills ran down my spine at his heavy tone. He sounded…like me…Miserable…and deeply hurt. His eyes would have been dead serious if I'd been staring into them, and I would've felt his misery in an amplified way. Maybe I would've cried too. Instead, I was trembling lightly. And I'd begun remembering Him, how he was beyond my reach and would remain as such. I'd lost love too and it was amply enough. It was too much.

"No…it's plenty." I told him with trembling lips. The hole in my chest was getting deeper.

"That's all I can manage to say." He said and gave a long sigh. "Sorry…I kind of made the mood heavy" He apologized. I thought it was stupid of him. If anybody needed to apologize, it was me.

"So what's your problem?" He said after a while, his tone back to normal.

"I told you. I don't want to talk about it" I said, a little more gently than the first time.

"I feel better, you know?" He said with a light chuckle. "A little less weight on my shoulders now"

I smiled and it would probably have terrified the hell out of a little child; my smiles weren't quite proper anymore.

"For me to feel better, I'd have to say things that you'd never believe" I soon said to him.

"Then tell be something I'll believe" He proposed, determined to get something out of me.

"I can't think of anything"

"Emotions are real" He hinted. I grimaced at his persistence.

"I feel…completely miserable. And the solution to my misery feels completely out of reach." I admitted.

"…It's not a foreign feeling" He muttered.

Suddenly, I heard the shuffling of clothes as the man rose from his position, and then, footsteps walking away. Was he leaving? More importantly, why was I disappointed that he probably was? I wanted his company after all, didn't I? I changed my kneeling position to sit down on my bum. I couldn't feel my legs anymore, but I could definitely feel the little ants crawling inside of them as the blood started to flow properly again. As I massage my legs, I heard a clinking sound and footsteps again. The man walked back to the confessional and sat down again. I didn't want to admit the relief I felt at him being back.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"I lit a candle for a promise" He told me. I wandered what promise it could have been.

"What? You're not going to ask?" The man teased after a moment of silence.

"Fine. What did you promise?" I asked, a tad bit entertained by his game.

"I promised that no matter what you'll tell me, I'll regard you as a total nut case. I'll blame everything that doesn't make sense on some bad chemistry in your brain!"

I frowned at that. "And you still want me to confide in you?" I asked him sceptically.

"Sure!" He replied, sounding proud of himself. "With such a promise, you don't have anything to lose right? I'm already warning you that I'll deem you nuts, might as well pour the story out while you're not afraid of being judged" He explained.

"You're fucking weird, you know that?" I told him.

"Wow! Such language in a church!" he joked.

"Sorry…"

"So what's your problem?" He asked again. "You turned into a boar and travelled the Lion King world?" He proposed, surely a smile plastered on his face.

"Don't mock the idea just yet." I warned him.

"What, for real?"

"Of course not, but the idea of travelling to a fictional world applies" I admitted, a bit reluctant. Bye, bye sanity.

"So which world did you visit?" He asked, going along with my delirious proposition.

"Twilight..."

"Oh! Vampires…" He said, suddenly serious. I couldn't understand the change in mood.

"You know about it?" I asked him.

"Yeah…someone made me read the books" He admitted, his tone darkening. I didn't like it.

"What happened exactly?" He asked me next.

"I'm not sure. I'd been attending school and in less than a second, for no apparent reason, I found myself attending class in Forks' High, sitting next to Ed…..ward." That had been particularly hard to say. "I thought I was just dreaming, but things felt too real and for a dream to be that long just wasn't right." I chuckled bitterly. "Then, eventually, I figured out that in that world, there was a book about my own life, which had been made into a movie" I said with hatred laced into my words; hatred for the ones who were screwing with the life they'd given me.

"Then…your life is supposedly invented?" The man asked, trying his best to follow.

"Something like that…And I'd say it's the same for…Bella." I said, fishing out of my mind the theories I'd come up with.

"So you switched lives that day? Were you…like…in her body or something?" The concerned stranger questioned. He was actually walking me through this with a serious attitude. It was odd, not at all like a person mentally making fun of you.

"Yeah…And she was probably in mine. Someone told me I'd been slightly strange during the exchange's time. I wish I could speak of this to her boyfriend. Maybe he'd know something, like if she'd told him she wasn't actually me. But if it were the case, and he'd asked about Bella, I wouldn't be able to tell him."

"I'm confused…Tell him what?" The man asked.

"That…she's probably gone" I said with pain in my chest.

"Gone?"

"Yes. Gone" I said with an increasing hostility; I didn't want to say it, but the man was determined to get the words out of me.

"What do you mean gone?" Either he was stupid or he simply couldn't believe what I was implying, which was odd, death happened every day.

"Dead! I killed her! I was being attacked by vampires when the switched occurred. I wished to go back home as they were just about to kill me but then I came back to my body and now she's…" I couldn't say it again. My vision was blurry and I was trying hard to choke back sobs. My throat was constricted and my heart was being squeezed again. However, the quiet crying heard in the church didn't come from me. My eyes widened and I dried them with my sleeve. I stared at the wooden door, surprized.

"Are you crying?" I asked the stranger. It felt like an extremely stupid question. Why would the man be crying?

Shuffling was heard and the door to my confessional creaked opened. The first thing my eyes caught was a tear falling from the stranger's chin. I didn't have time to complain about his invasion of my privacy. He entered quickly without a word and fell on me.

He hugged me, and I highly doubted it was for the purpose of consoling me. His trembling figure stayed glued to mine and his hold on me was almost as painful as it was desperate. His fingers were digging into my arms. His face was still hidden by the black hood and his head was pressing into the crook of my neck. His tears were wetting my sweater. I didn't know what to do. I stayed frozen. I was trying to understand what was happening. The man seemed in more pain than I'd ever been. Then, he whispered something that got me close to a heart attack.

"I killed Bella" He'd choked out, his frame trembling even more. I started to tremble too.

"W-what are you saying?"

"I didn't believe her…" He cried and his voice what ripping my heart apart.

"What?" I asked, my own voice beginning to tremor. I started crying too.

"I'm Jay" He said and his head rose, the hood falling back. I caught his gaze and blue wet gems appeared before me. "I was dating her, and she tried telling me about the switch, but I just couldn't believe her so I ended it, not even using her name, and then she disappeared and you appeared instead." He croaked.

"I…what?" I said, my trouble mind trying to piece things out and complete the puzzle quickly.

"You've read the book of your life, haven't you?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulder and shaking them weakly. He looked broken.

"I…didn't have time." I told him, painfully remembering the time I'd spent in Forks. I hadn't been able to grab a copy of the book since the theater outing.

"I'm Jay; we were supposed to get married in our late twenties. That's what Bella told me in the end. But I fell in love with her. We started dating and one day, she made me read Twilight and started talking about how she wasn't from this world. It scared me, and I tried to ignore it, but she's stubborn and she wasn't satisfied that I didn't believe her. She continued pushing ideas onto me that were completely crazy. I thought maybe she was making fun of me, that she didn't actually love me and was trying to get rid of me." He admitted, avoiding my gaze. The tears were still spilling from his eyes and he was still shaking. I was pretty much in the same state.

"Then, the day I proposed to end our relationship, you suddenly switched again and your demeanour totally changed. I figured Bella had either been telling the truth or that she suffered from a split personality disorder. I followed you incognito for a while and the more I observed, the more I started believing her words. And you just confirmed everything, but to think that she's dead…?"

I was supposed to be mad, really, really mad at him. He'd tricked me in my misery…

I hugged him tightly, not an ounce of anger in me.

* * *

We were out of the confessional, sitting on the floor with our backs against the wall, our shoulders touching. His head was leaning on top of mine and I allowed the strange contact as I stared sadly at the church's interior decorations. We'd been there for about fifteen minutes, bathing in silence. No one had come and we'd eventually calmed down. I figured we were both lost. We didn't know what to say, what to think or what to do. But then Jay distracted me with a question.

"If you could, would you go back?" He asked me in a whisper.

I frowned and my saddened gaze fell to the floor. "If I did, would he forgive me?"

"Who?..." He questioned. His voice was so lifeless.

"…Edward." I replied. I sounded pretty dead too.

"What's your relationship?"

"We were friends…maybe just acquaintances…and I loved him" I admitted.

"What sin did you commit that requires his forgiveness?"

"Well…I kissed him…it kind of destroyed the little trust that was keeping us together…But that's not really it. If I go back, then I'm separating him from Bella again and she's the one he loves. If she's alive, he probably loves her more now, after spending time with her"

"How do you know he loves my Bella" He asked. '_My'_ Bella, he'd said…

"He never said it, but it's obvious that he does."

"I bet you could come up with a list of things that point towards him loving _you_" Jay proposed.

"Maybe I could, but it would be the size of a pea compared to the list for Bella. I'm telling you, he loves her." I explained, frustrated that I had to emphasise something I didn't like to hear.

Jay chuckled lightly and the movement of his jaw transferred to my head, shaking its poor content.

"Yeah, probably…just like I love you…" He said, and his voice was gaining a bit of life. "You know…you and I could have been a perfect Bella-Edward couple, but unfortunately, you are no more than a female version of Jacob to me." I think I understood perfectly what he meant.

"She actually made you read all the books?" I asked him, surprised. How else would he know the Bella-Jacob dynamic?

"Proves how much I love her, don't you think?"

"Shut up…"

"…Jay?" I called shortly after.

"You just told me to shut up" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You know…it's different for you and Bella" I told him, trying to voice out what was bugging me.

"What is different?"

I took a deep breath. "You met her before me. Edward didn't meet me before her. Plus, I'm pretty sure I don't smell like strawberry freesia ice cream to you. I don't think your affection for me is the same as Edward's for Bella. In fact, I'm sure it's not. He really, really loves her."

"Yeah, well I'm not giving her up." Jay said with conviction and a hint of amusement.

"How can you still be even the least bit happy?" I had to ask him. "You're really strong…"

"Hmm…It's because I drink protein shakes and they make me work out for my movies."

I hit him the stomach.

"Ow! Evil witch!" He said, removing his head from its nest and groaning a little from the pain. I smirked away.

"But really, it's because I have you with me." He said after recovering from my week elbow stab. I looked at him, surprised and touched. He simply offered me a small smile. He threw his head back, carefully resting it against the wall and I could guess that he was thinking up something else to say.

"And…" He hesitated "also because I can still hope that she's alive and well... After all, we don't know what happened after the switch." He explained with a glint in his eyes.

I thought about it with a painful jab at my heart. "What if you spend your life hoping?" I asked him.

"Bella means that much to me" He said.

"Stupid…" I muttered as the wet sensation in my eyes returned. Why did he have to be unhappy too?

"So are you" He countered. "You'll do the same for him, I know that much"

I chuckled darkly. "We're a couple of idiots." I said bitterly, rubbing my wet eyes. But he was less of an idiot than me. He was waiting for someone who loved him back. Or maybe not. She had Him now.

"Definitely idiots" And he leaned his head back on top of mine. A small comfort that warmed my rotting heart.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"If I ever leave, and go back to that world. I'll miss you" I told him truthfully. I'd miss him, my family whom I already spent little time with, and everything I knew in this world.

"You barely know me, how can I trust what you say?" He asked teasingly.

"Asks the one who says he loves me after barely an hour of talking" I retorted. "You probably said that cuz I have the body you've been loving" I said, almost pissed.

The young man laughed and took me in his arms. I tried pushing him away, embarrassed by the sudden extreme proximity, but he kept a firm hold, tightened it and in a very serious tone, said he'd miss me too.

* * *

"OMG, we should totally do that!"

"But what if the priest comes out of his room or shit?"

"We'll just run, Dumbass!"

"Gimme the weed"

"Shit! Someone's there!"

Three figures had come into the church, looking and sounding past the state of drunkenness. They were swaying like crazy and they were loud as hell. And unfortunately, they'd spotted Jay and I sitting in our corner.

"Wow, I know these Fuckers. They're celebs!" One of the guys said, trying to point at us but he had absolutely no coordination left. Jay quickly got up and offered me a hand to help me stand.

"In Canada?" The other guy slurred.

"Oh shit, it's Jay! OMG! And he's making out with his ex!" The group's girl shouted, wobbling towards us. I felt like punching her teeth out. Did the alcohol kill her eyes as well? We most certainly weren't making out!

Jay took my hand. "Let's run." He said, and run we did. We flew past them and they weren't able to catch up. I think I heard one puking and the others just stumbled on. Jay didn't stop running though. It was a bit hard for me to keep up with my weak figure, but it felt good to run, especially when there was no reason behind it; the drunken group wasn't even following anymore.

We were dangerously speeding through the crowds of town and the green traffic lights decided where we turned. It was wild and I liked it. Jay started laughing and the people tuned their heads to the beautiful sound.

"If you don't stop laughing soon, we'll be running from your fans" I told him, starting to laugh myself.

"Yeah? Well let's entertain them a little, let's tell them what we want!"

"What we want?" I asked him, a little confused.

"Yeah!" He said, "Like: I WANT BELLA BACK!" He shouted and I had trouble understanding how he could do that with a smile on. Mine disappeared.

"Stupid!" I said in a hurry. "Don't say her actual name; people will think you're crazy! It's Charm in public!" I whispered loudly above the traffic noise with a reproachful tone, trying to cover up with anger the sorrow I felt for him.

"Well I ain't calling _your_ name, Miss! That's Edward's job" He retorted jokingly. My first reaction was to blush, but it quickly disappeared with a heavy pain in my heart. He'd never call my name like that.

"Come on! Tell the world what you want!" Jay insisted, still running, sometimes hopping, around town. I had trouble catching my breath.

"World piece!" I shouted not very loud, just for the heck of it.

"Not that!" Jay complained. He quickly turned to avoid crashing into an old lady.

"Forgiveness." I told him morosely. I bowed my head in apology to the offended senior before we disappeared from her sight.

"Maya, tell them what you really, really want." Jay said, annoyed that I wasn't complying.

"Don't call me that in the middle of the street, people can hear!" I said stubbornly.

Jay stopped running abruptly and I crashed into him. I pushed myself off of him and stared at him accusingly and he stared back with a frown.

"Why did you suddenly…"

He smirked.

"MAYA WANTS TO SEE…!" He began shouting.

"Shut up! What are you doing?" I cried out, panicked and trying to cover his mouth with my free hand, but it wasn't working. This guy was insane!

"Don't worry, they won't recognised us" He chuckled and started pulling me into a run again. I almost tripped on my feet and fell with the sudden tug.

"That's being a little too optimistic, don't you think?" I said, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Nah! We're not that famous….yet." He reasoned casually.

"Why are we running?" I asked Jay, my lungs starting to ache.

"Because you haven't said it yet" He explained.

"That doesn't even make sense" I complained. He ignored me.

"Okay, fine! I want to see him" I confessed begrudgingly.

Jay turned his head in my direction and granted me a genuine smile.

He was gorgeous.

"What? Couldn't hear you properly" Jay said. My eyebrows twitched.

I was going to murder the gorgeous man.

"I want to see him!" I shouted louder with a glare, knowing full well he'd heard me the first time.

"Who's him?" He asked, playing dumb.

I was going to rip out that stunning blond hair, make a wig for myself and then I'd sell him to his most desperate fans for a dollar.

"Edward" I replied, nearly growling. Jay slowed down the pace and we entered the metro station.

"You want to see that old dude?" Jay snickered, taking out his OPUS card and swiping in over the chip reader.

"YES. I WANT TO SEE EDWARD! God damn it!"

I wasn't able to see the reaction of the travellers who'd witnessed my outburst. In fact, I couldn't see a thing. My eyes were squeezed shut. I was suddenly in so much pain, I started screaming and even that hurt. I huddled up; trying to contain the pain somehow, but I couldn't even feel the movements of my limbs. My senses were paralyzed. I continued screaming despite the uselessness of it and somewhere along my screams, I heard a commotion and a particularly panicked voice.

_Why is she suddenly screaming?_

"Jay! I yelled, calling out to him. "Make it stop! Please!" I cried, but I doubted he could do anything. I needed to go to the hospital. I twisted and writhed around and shrieked as if my body had been slowly burning inside and out. Images of scalpels cutting through skin, needles piercing eyes, hands shoved in acid, bodies crushed, guts being pulled out, bones snapping…nothing good was coming to my brain.

_Bella…_

There were several voices hovering over me but I wasn't able to concentrate on the words spoken. "Jay!" I cried out again, digging my fingers into my arms and kicking at the air. "I can't take it" I whimpered. Hands prided my fingers away from my burning flesh and they felt so very cold. I'd never felt something so cold in my life.

_I'm so sorry…I wish I could do something…_

I screamed until I had no energy to do so. People were definitely looking out for me, but I didn't feel any better. The stressed voices were just there, doing nothing. I was so scared. I was dying for sure and there was something I'd yet to see. Something that was so important. Something that the pain was making me forget, something that smelled like sunshine and honey…

_Looks like she's calming down…_

And lilac…Everything was burning, but I could suddenly smell it. It was so sweet; maybe if I concentrated on the perfume, the torture would be a little more bearable, maybe I'd be able to lock my muscles into place and hold back the cries that were probably worrying the people. If I could just think about sunshine, honey and lilac… people wouldn't worry.

_I don't know…something's different… _

I continued screaming and writhing, but less often and for shorter amount of times. The miracle though only lasted for a few hours. The scent lost its motivating power and dying was beginning to hold greater appeal. But I wanted…I wanted something, something Jay had made me shout.

_How much longer?_

Ah!...I wanted to see Edward. The pale god with the heavenly scent. The cold hands and the golden eyes. The diamond skin and the angel's crooked smile…Bella's crooked smile…

_About forty-six hours. _

"Sorry…" I cried silently, grinding my teeth together to contain my screams. This excruciating and long lasting pain…I was back, wasn't I? I'd just separated them again. "I'm so sorry …" I was transforming… these would be my last tears. The rest of my cries would be dry ones…

_Yo! Bro! What's with the face? What did Alice pick up? Jasper's looking kinda…_

_She's back…_


	12. Biting Love  Part 1

Hello everyone. I'm back from a long break, and contrary to what I promised, I'm not done writing the story. I'm really sorry, I couldn't muster the time.

I am now releasing part of the final chapter. I wanted to finish before releasing anything, but I'm not done and some of you have been waiting for a sign that I'm alive. I also owe you at least something.

I hope you enjoy this section while I work to finish the next, which will take time. Again, sorry. Thank you for your support until now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

The transformation had gone according to plan. I'd endured tortuous hours to eventually hear my heartbeat slow down and fade. I was dead yet I felt more alive. I didn't dare open my eyes yet; the rest of my senses were saturated with stimuli and I needed to gain a little control.

Now that the pain was gone, I could work at adjusting the chaotic symphony my ears were picking up. Just the small breeze was driving me nuts, blowing like a hurricane and whistling insanely into my ears. It was odd and mindboggling how I was soon able to filter the wind down into a casual whisper to hear what the rest the world had to offer. I did the same with the small streams, five of them I counted, and the soft rustle of leaves. The only thing that I didn't quiet down was the unnecessary breathing of the vampires who'd been constantly watching over me. It calmed me, like waves melting into the sand on a sunny beach. Occasionally, I'd hear Edward call out to me again, using _my_ name, but I couldn't answer back; I was a coward.

I could have at least squeezed his hand holding mine; but yeah, I was a coward. I was scared to let him know I was fine, because the next step was facing him and his devastated self. Having to see him hurt by the loss I'd cause, having him mutter Bella's name with lifeless eyes was terrifying.

I felt Edward's thumb trace gentle circles on the back of my hand. "Maya, open your eyes" He whispered softly, leaning into me. His uncharacteristically warm breath brushed against my cheeks and I could feel it better than an actual touch in my human body. It was killing me. And his voice was not to communicate, I realised again. It was to charm, to drive insane with lust.

His scent made it worst. I could not tire of the scent. It was teasing my senses and I felt my mouth water, flood with venom as I tasted its sweetness. It made the thirst I felt burning at the back of my throat harder to bare. No, impossible to bare. I realised that I was hungry, incredibly hungry and perhaps too much so to have the control Bella had demonstrated after her transformation. Once again, I'd be inferior to her; I would be just like any normal newborn, trying to hunt humans, rebelling against those who'd stop me, living with the obsession of blood and an insatiable thirst. I had Bella's body, but I didn't have her mind, and that made all the difference. Where she had bared the pain and contained it for the sake of her family, I had cried out and screamed my way to immortality. I didn't have her self-control.

"Come ON!" I heard Alice whine at me impatiently. Her voice was strait out of a fairy-tale, I noted.

'_Give me time!'_ I would have replied if I hadn't been so determined to play dead. That was the most I could do at the moment, even if Alice was being impatient, in a very sweet way. Perhaps she'd still be willing to have me around.

"She can definitely hear us" I heard Jasper say, clear amusement in his tone. Mister Texas had a constant window open to my emotions. Alice loved someone very troublesome. Everything I felt was exposed and that made me feel vulnerable. I was more irritated by it than I'd ever been, and somehow, my mind took it as a threat to my existence. I could feel an uncontrolled anger erupting in me. Something went ripping through my vocal chords and scared me. I went stiffer than a board.

"Wow…" Emmett said. "That was an awesome growl!" A symphony of different chuckles was heard, but Jasper and Edward weren't laughing. They knew I was bothered, they knew my low growl hadn't been playful and controlled. I'd acted instinctively to something that wasn't even an actual threat. A wave of calm took over me and I didn't resist it. I let it mixt and dominate the residual anger and the growing shame I felt.

"It's okay, that how it's supposed to be" Edward consoled me in a hushed tone. Sometimes, I was worried that he _could_ read my thoughts. The laughing stopped immediately. The Cullens caught on; the growl hadn't been playful.

There was no point in remaining like a statue anymore. Everyone knew for sure I was awake and I had to face him. I also had to take care of my growing thirst. It was worse now that the sunshine-honey scent was closer than ever. He was probably leaning in unconsciously with his concern and that wasn't good; Edward's proximity was making me nervous…in more than one way. I wanted to punch him away for invading my defense perimeter, but I also wanted to grab him and keep him for myself.

I cleared my throat, just to let them know I was done being a scaredy-cat. I stopped hearing them breath; they were waiting for me. I kept one eye shut tightly and opened the other ever so slowly. Someone chuckled at my weariness of the light. I hadn't expected to see nighttime, if that's what the dark blue in the sky was. Everything was so clear too. It wasn't like nighttime at all, not like human nighttime. And there, coming from the moonlight, was that unknown color Bella had spoken of. I tried looking for anything that reminded me of it, something to identify it by. Later, I'd ask Edward what he called it.

Both eyes opened, I turned my head to the right where the angel would be. Still holding my hand and waiting patiently, I thought it to be both odd and expected of him. Indeed, Edward was fundamentally kind, but there was a limit as to what he could tolerate. Maybe he was grateful that I had suffered the transformation in Bella's stead. Maybe he wouldn't mind me staying around him.

It was hard to describe what my eyes took in the moment I met his face. It was too hard to explain, it was like trying to put words to that new color, trying to grasp the concept that such a thing could exist, trying to understand how you'd lived without it until now. He wasn't frowning at all; his features were passive but they were torturing me. I felt hurt and I felt like crying. I think some people would call that a state of extreme happiness. It didn't make sense at all.

Edward's eyes were dark and black. The deep bruises under his eyes should have been frightening. He looked exhausted. He looked like a sleep-deprived top model and the moment he stretched his lips upwards for me, I hurt even more. I'd said it countless times, but I'd never meant it as much as I did right then: that crooked smile was illegal.

"Hey there." Edward whispered, wearing and sounding like happiness.

"…H-Hi!" My voice was doubly odd. Not mine and transformed. Plus, I sounded so nervous. I liked it anyways.

"I'm not Bella" Was the first thing I thought to tell him. He obviously knew, but I felt like I needed to make sure. I thought that maybe he hadn't realised that yet, that the fact that I was Maya, the meaning of that, hadn't really sunk in yet. After all, he was smiling…

"Obviously not" He murmured, slowly moving his free hand to cup my cheek. His eyes didn't leave mine and his smile didn't fade. His touch startled me. He felt warm…and he smelled so delicious.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked exactly like her, I was her. There was nothing obvious about that.

I decided to sit up, just to get a bit closer to the wonderful scent. Slowly, I moved. I noticed more than one pair of eyes observing me. They were all so holy and bright in the night. What would they look like in the sun?

"How do you feel?" the angel inquired, rubbing my cheek with his thumb and momentarily staring at my throat.

"Distracted" I answered. My mind was busy trying to control the wild feelings Edward was summoning in me. I would have blushed at the knowing gleam that appeared in his eyes.

"I meant, do you feel thirsty?" He asked, sliding his smooth hand to my throat and grasping it gently. I swallowed the venom in my mouth. I was going to jump him and either kiss him or kill him. I could feel all my muscles trying to bounce and make me attack him. I didn't want to hurt him, but my instincts were telling me too because my neck was vulnerable and he could snap it quickly if he wanted too. Edward's hand retrieved and I sighed, both relieved and disappointed.

"Yeah…it's pretty intense" I said, ashamed of the truth. The flow of venom in my mouth hadn't stopped, especially with that honey-lilac smell, and I really wanted to sink my teeth in flesh and drink sweet warm blood…

"What's wrong?" Edward questioned with concern; my eyes were wide opened.

I shook my head. "No, it's just…me...I-I just thought of blood as being sweet…" I told him, staring hard at the ground. I grabbed by throat with both hands. "What if I can't control myself …?" I questioned with growing fear.

"We'll help you" Carlisle assured me.

"You'll help me?" After all the trouble I caused?

"Of course" Edward said. The others agreed.

I nodded, grateful but not so reassured. I was beginning to realize what living with a newborn body actually meant. It was nerve-racking. The only good part about craving blood would be its ability to make me forget my feelings for Edward, but so far, it wasn't doing much of a good job. The beautiful and perfect angel shining in the moonlight was more distracting than blood. Moreover, there was that awesome smell of his and I found myself thinking that that's how blood should taste.

"Maybe we should go hunting now" Edward suggested, giving me a small encouraging smile.

I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't Sleeping Beauty, waking up and jumping on the horse to leave with the prince and live forever after. I needed to know what had happened during my sleep, what had gone on here while I'd been in my world. I thought taking in my surrounding wasn't a bad idea. In fact, I'd been wondering in the back of my mind why I wasn't resting somewhere around in the Cullen's house, or any kind of shelter for that matter.

I was in the middle of nowhere; vegetation everywhere and the temperature seemed different than usual; dry and cooler. The earth was hard and stony. Looking far away with my new sniper vision, I could see rows of mountains. Everything seemed left in its natural state. There was one thing though that assured me humankind had travelled here before: the miserable remains of what must have been a wall, posing not very far from where we were. A small section of it looked renovated and reminded me of something I had trouble recalling.

"Where are we?" I asked, staring at the stones and trying hard to find what the structure reminded me of.

Alice glided to my side, looking unpleased. "You really can't tell? I even took the trouble to rebuilt part of it." She pouted.

"You _wanted_ to rebuild it" Edward corrected. "Because _someone_ was bored…"

"Yes, and it wasn't a wise thing to do, if you ask me." Jasper added with a smirk after sliding in and placing an arm around the pixy. He didn't seem too cautious around me, at least not as much as he'd been with vampire Bella. I wondered why. "The Chinese government will be wondering how the section suddenly reappeared" he mused, meeting her gaze.

Chinese government…

"No worries, I'll kick it down later" She chirped smugly, before giving him a quick peck on the lips and playfully slipping out of his hold.

"We're in China…" I questioned, but it sort of came out like a statement.

"And my masterpiece over there is now part of the Great Wall" Alice informed me with a grin.

"What? But then this place should be swarming with people!" I said horrified.

"Relax" Edward said, squeezing my hand. "Close your eyes and listen, there's only Nature out there. If there were any humans nearby, you'd be running towards them as we speak. Human blood isn't something a newborn can be unaware of" Edward explained with a soothing tone.

"Then what happened to them?" I asked even more worried. Edward chuckled.

"The Great Wall is pretty long and most of it is falling apart. There's bound to be one small section that is inaccessible and unappealing to tourists" Edward explained.

I brought my knees to my chin and hid my face. "Right…" I mumbled, ashamed of my stupidity. "Why are we in China?"

"We hadn't planned to visit Asia" Alice said.

"After I saved you about a month ago, we spent our time escaping and one thing led to another" Edward completed.

"Why am I…why are we a vampire now?" I asked, raising my head and straitening by back again. I needed to see Edward's face when he answered that.

"…you were dying." He avoided my gaze.

"Why?" I prodded, but he didn't seem too eager to explain.

"We had a lot of trouble dealing with the trio who attacked you" Carlisle intervened when it was clear the angel wasn't going to say anymore. He was probably feeling remorse for not being able to prevent the change. After all, it had taken him a lot of time to accept the idea of Bella as an immortal, time he hadn't been granted because of my appearance in his life.

"We travelled a lot, from Phoenix to Denali, then England and so on." Carlisle began. "They would always catch up to us and attack without warning. We couldn't sense them; they felt like humans, not even. We could see them, but their presence didn't register until they were meters away. When we battled, Zenus, the other male, would stand defensive and avoid any contact. Victoria and James would fight and if it became too much for them, they fled away. We were never able to catch them. As soon as they decided to flee, their thoughts became hidden again and their scent disappeared. We couldn't even hear them. Eventually, we drifted to Asia and ended up in Mongolia. Again, they found us, but with unexpected help from Bella, we were finally able to end it. Zenus escape though. We hid here just in case while you transformed. Without James' tracking skills, it should take him quite a while to catch up, if the idea of fighting alone doesn't scare him."

"I'm guessing Bella's unexpected help was also reckless?" I said.

Carlisle nodded. "She cut her skin and distracted them with blood. Jasper and Emmett were able to finish off James, but Victoria got furious and sacrificed her safety to lounge at Bella. Victoria was taken care of. As for Bella, she wouldn't have survived without the transformation. She asked for it herself" Carlisle finished. Edward's hand squeezed mine harder; he was shaking. I felt anger and terrible sadness.

"I'm thirsty" I forced myself to say. If the topic was hurting Edward, I was more than willing to stop the discussion. My words tickled the back of my throat and the idea of honey-lilac-sunshine scented blood return at the surface of my mind. I grimaced in annoyance.

"Of course" Carlisle said, giving me a small sympathetic smile.

Still holding Edward's hand, I got up, a little too fast for my taste. I would need to adjust my movements to a proper human speed later.

"So…" I began, scanning my surroundings in an awkward manner. How was I supposed to go about this? Was I supposed to go alone? Could I rely on Edward? I didn't exactly have the right to.

"Let's go" Edward said, offering me a small smile. I smiled back, probably as inelegantly as I'd done for the past month. I also tried not to look too relieved that he was tagging along.

"We should accompany you" Esme said worriedly. Her voice was just as marvelous as the others and extremely kind.

"They'll be fine" Alice said. "If that man shows up, he'll have a tough time fighting Maya" She reminded the group.

I thought about Alice's words and realize something pleasant: the Cullens wouldn't have to worry about Bella's body anymore. Some of the weight placed on my shoulders vanished and I found myself truthfully smiling, if even a little. But my dark features quickly came back; I would have to be careful not to hurt the Cullens and I wasn't sure how possible that would be.

Edward tugged at my hand, inviting me to get going. I briefly wondered why he hadn't let go of my hand all this time. I also wondered why the Cullens weren't going to hunt with us. From the color of their eyes, I judged them to be well fed and far better off than Edward, but still…

"If you hit water, check out your reflection" Alice suggested with eagerness.

"Right…" I mumbled. I hadn't seen the red eyes yet. How would I react?

I took a deep breath to calm down and it felt odd to acknowledge at that moment that breathing wasn't necessary. I hadn't been breathing except for speaking. I should have kept things as such because I'd just filled my lungs even more of Edward's scent and my throat was burning with more intensity. I found myself stepping closer to him. I saw confusion slip into his features; I must have been looking at him as if he were a piece of human flesh. My mouth was full of venom, sloshing around and along my tongue which was slowly tracing the length of my fangs. I opened my mouth to take in another whiff of the delicious scent.

"Edward, get away from her now" Alice shouted all of a sudden, but it was like a distant whisper to my mind. I was possessed by my thirst and it forced me to strengthen my grip on Edward's hand, grab his shoulder with the other and quickly sink my teeth into his shoulder.

In the back of my mind, I registered a flow of panicked shouts. I didn't pay attention to them. I was too busy trying to understand why Edward didn't taste as wonderful as he smelled. He smelled like chocolate but he tasted like celery. I also had trouble sucking anything at all; it was like biting soft marble. Those were the only thoughts I was able to formulate; I was tackled hard by Emmett. I hit the ground and was surprise to find that it didn't hurt. My instincts told me to shove away my offender. I sent Emmett flying against the "restored" Great Wall.

I was quickly on my feet and crouching low, growling at everyone. They seemed really worried and unsure whether to attack or not. But they didn't have to. When my furious gaze fell upon Edward, I was shaken out of my trance. He seemed in shock. He was holding the part of his shoulder I'd mutilated and staring in nothingness, eyes wide opened.

I was immediately trapped in the arms of Jasper and Emmett who'd return from the dusty cloud his impact had created. I didn't fight them. I was scared and mortified by what I had done. I could feel to my very core the tension in the air. Everyone was still in their shocked position when something even more unexpected occurred.

"Of all the things that could have happened…" Edward said, laughing hard, actually clutching his stomach with his free hand.

"Edward" Carlisle said, unfreezing from his place "Are you alright?" He asked, reaching his side and checking the wound.

"I'm fine" Edward said between laughs. He met my horrified eyes and smiled kindly. "I'm fine, Maya"

"He's gone mad" Rosalie disagreed gravely.

"Boys, let her go" Esme intervened. She was at my side in no time. Emmett and Jasper didn't exactly release me but they had to move aside a bit to let Esme through. She gently grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look her in the eyes. She didn't say anything and she didn't look afraid. She was worried for me, trying to see if I was broken are not.

"For now, Edward and Maya shouldn't stay together" Alice said, bringing my attention to her. She was smiling and peppy, as if I hadn't tried to chew her brother seconds ago. "She needs to feed"

"I…keep messing up" I wasn't good at all. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know why I…"

"For some reason, the roles have interchanged" Edward said, smiling softly. "Go feed and you'll tolerate me better. We can talk later, there's no rush" He said.

"We should all go, just in case. Edward can go feed to the North" Carlisle said to the group.

"Are you really okay?" I asked, staring at him helplessly. Whatever I'd done would leave a scar. Jasper was proof of that.

Edward's smile was his answer. "See you soon"

* * *

"Just close your eyes, listen, smell and lose yourself" Alice told me, crouching low were I was moping.

We had travelled a few minutes to the South. Vampire senses were really helpful when you ran at high speed. I had managed to hit a tree anyways; I was a little too disturbed by the scene I'd cause. Flashbacks of the event were distracting me and I needed to discard them if I wanted to hunt properly. It was also difficult to concentrate with six vampires, not hunting, but watching.

"What if I attack one of you next?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want a cannibalistic diet or any diet made up of my loved ones.

"Well, do any of us smell good enough to eat?" Alice asked, sounding exasperated.

I shook my head. No, they didn't.

"Well, there you go!" She said and tapped me in the back. I went flying a meter forward and landed gracefully on my face. Emmett laughed hard and his sibling added their chuckles to it. Stupid musical symphony of theirs! Well, they could mock me all they wanted, as long as they didn't hate me.

"Maya, you're supposed to offer a little resistance" Alice said, with a hint of guilt.

I groaned and pushed myself off the dirt. "Right." So I wasn't going to be graceful either. Now I was just pissed off. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the dust and just about when I was going to open them, my ears caught something, and so did my nose. My eyes closed, I did what the pixy had told me to do: I listened, I smelled and…..

"Maya where are you going?" Alice shouted when she noticed me gone. I let the Cullens catch up to me. "I smell something good" I told them. Yes, it smelled like blood, and it sounded like warm liquid pumped across veins. My eyes still closed, I drifted magically across the land, slipping between trees that I sensed by means of air patterns. I heard the sound of hooves and grinned instinctively. Maybe it was a mountain goat...did they have that in China? Venom bubbled into my mouth, but less so than it had after getting a whiff of Edward's scent. Still, it was enticing and suddenly, I wasn't running fast enough. I needed to speed up and get to my meal. I opened my eyes and accelerated the pace, jumping and ducking towards my poor mountain goat.

It wasn't long before I reached, not one, but plenty of juicy mountain animals. The Cullens watched me stain my clothes. I was wearing a white satin Chinese high-collar dress. Sorry Alice.

Blood was like high fructose corn syrup for addicted kids. At least, animal blood was. I didn't want to know what human blood would taste like. I was happy to know that the red liquid tasted better than Edward's flesh. I was less likely to attack him knowing that.

"You must be thirsty for more." Carlisle said once I'd drained my last small bait.

I thought about it. The back of my throat was still burning, but the idea of more wasn't exciting. I agreed with him anyways. The more I took in, the less tempting Edward would be.

We searched for more and I drank all. The Cullens stuck to observation and I felt like a rare specimen under their gazes. At one point, I wasn't interested in drinking anymore. I felt so bloated. The Cullens agreed that I'd had enough.

"Time to head back?" Jasper asked Carlisle while I wiped my mouth with my dress.

"Yes." Carlisle approved.

"Okay, wait. Let me just call Edward" Alice said, holding a finger up. She took out a cellphone form her pocket and dialed. Surprisingly, the mountains didn't disturb the signal and I heard Edward pick-up on the other end of the line. My heart jumped at his voice; he sounded less tired and still so very sexy.

"_I'm back to our previous point. I'm tracking your scent and I'll be there in a few."_ He said trough the device.

"Stay a quarter mile back" Alice said. I frowned. Ah! Right…messed up newborn present.

"But..."

"No buts! She's safe. She's no paper doll! Plus, we're all watching, okay?" She insisted.

"I'll just get a little closer" He said stubbornly. I started to get nervous. Although very weak, there was still that scratchy feeling at the back of my throat.

"Edward, if you get any closer, S. one won't be so S.!" Alice threatened.

Long pause. "…Fine" the angel grumbled. I remained puzzled by their exchange.

"Good. Besides, there won't be trees to hide your view once we're swimming. So! Off to the Pacific Ocean!" Alice cheered, flipping her phone shut. "Let's run!"

Everyone jumped forward. Confused, it took me a fraction of a second to snap out of my quizzical trance and leap towards the running Cullens.

"Always so…unclear!" I grumbled to myself.

I heard a distant chuckle and focused my ears on it. It was a very nice sound.

"Edward?" I asked unsure, feeling like I was talking to myself.

"_Keep running. I'm not supposed to catch up to you_" I heard from afar. I smiled.

"Are we swimming to Forks?" I asked him, accelerating my pace.

"Bingo!" Alice said enthusiastically. "We can't put you in a plane anymore" She said, slowing down to level up with me.

"Right." It would be impossible to be near people. Not to mention I had no passport and I had bloody clothes that Alice had probably stolen on their way through China.

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Why are we going back to Forks? I'm dangerous!"

"_Because Charlie needs protection_." Edward said, a quarter mile away. I couldn't smell him, and as twisted as it was, I wanted to.

"Zenus is still out there and remains both untraceable and unpredictable" Jasper added. "If he hasn't given up on you, he could attack Charlie. We're thinking of splitting up and having two of us watch over Renée as well."

"For how long?" I asked quite concerned. "I mean, it could take forever before he shows up, if he plans to." Their plan meant a lifestyle of fear and danger. I didn't want that for them. I also didn't want to compromise Charlie and Renée's lives.

"Lighten up, Maya. We can handle it!" Alice said, grinning my way. "It's no big deal!"

I disagreed. It was a big deal. I stayed quiet, not finding appropriate words to say. I was in a dilemma thanks to that stupid vampire snake.

"What does Charlie think Bella's doing right now?" I asked the group to solve another issue.

"_She's skipping school for an all-inclusive world tour Alice won through a fashion magazine and the rest of the Cullens decided to join in_" Edward answered.

I grimaced. "How in the world did Charlie agree to that?"

"He didn't. Bella called while we were in Denali, told him her "plans" and hung up. She didn't give him time to argue. We've been sending phone mail with pictures of all of us in distinctive touristic areas for the past weeks to let him know Bella is safe" Alice explained.

"But we can't do that anymore, can we?" I asked, thinking of Bella's new appearance.

"Not quite. Although he would be capable of stomaching the fact that his daughter looks different, I'm not sure you would fare well in his presence as a newborn. Apparently, you're not exactly like Bella was in that department" She pointed out. "Still, you're doing much better than any newborn" She noted.

"Did Bella tell you the whole story?" I asked them, ignoring the pain of being compared to Edward's true partner.

Alice nodded. "Everything down to the last detail"

"Everything down to the last detail…" I whispered back. Edward would know exactly what I'd deprived him of. No Bella and no Renesme.

"Yup! All of it" She chirped with excitement.

"…So what now? We organize Bella's funeral?" I asked, hiding my remorse.

"No. We can Photoshop pictures for about a year or so and send them to Charlie. When you're ready, he can meet his new daughter. Until then, we all pretend we're not in Forks and we keep you away from human civilization." Alice said.

"What about Jacob, and the rest of the wolves? They'll sense our presence and know the contract was breached" I reminded them.

"Oh! No worries. They'll have something more important to worry about" Alice snickered.

"What thing?" I asked nervously. What if that thing ended up being another problem for us?

Alice laughed. "It's a surprise for later" She said. "Trust me; the wolves won't be a problem at all!" She said.

"Not to be rude, Alice, but aren't you supposed to be incapable of seeing their future?" I asked her, a little concern that she was being overconfident again.

"That's true, but I certainly can see Edward's" She sang with laughter.

"I don't understand"

"You're not supposed to" She said with an annoying grin.

Evil pixy.

* * *

We reached a desolated shore an hour later. I wasn't tired at all and it was a concept hard to grasp. The moon was shining over the relatively calm water. I was looking forward to jumping and having the salty liquid wash up my dress. It was sticking unpleasantly against my skin and the smell was taunting the monster in me. There was one thing I didn't like about the ocean though…

"Ready to swim?" Esme asked, noticing my sudden apprehension.

I nodded unconvincingly.

I heard a splash "Don't worry! The water feels warm!" Alice shouted, before disappearing underwater. I shivered.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Esme asked worriedly.

I shook my head and lied. "N-no…" There was no way I was telling those perfect vampires about _That_. Unless I'd been to the ocean in the book of my life, they'd never know!

"Do you know how to swim?" She asked, still worried.

"Yes." There was no problem there.

"Oh! That's right!" Alice exclaimed, coming out of the water. "You haven't seen yourself yet!"

True, but that wasn't it.

I searched the shore apprehensively. So far, so good. I looked further ahead and my eyes met a glowing god. My breath caught and my soul boiled when I realized he was looking in my direction. He was smiling too. I watched him enter the water, taking in every detail of the corrupting scene.

"Come on! Just look! It's really quite awesome!" Alice said, distracting me from sinful thoughts. "You look great!" She encouraged.

With great effort, I put the angel's body aside and I tiptoed near the water. I leaned forward to take a peak. The ripples at the surface were making it hard to get an accurate image, but perhaps it was for the best. Those red eyes were somewhat frightening. I looked at the brown hair, the fine features…I couldn't deny the disappointment I felt at living in someone else's body again.

"It's not bad, is it?" Alice asked with a cringe in her tone, most likely fearing an outburst on my part.

"I guess not" I replied softly. I dismissed my negative thoughts and concentrated on the dark looking ocean. I didn't want to think about what kind of things lurked in there.

I couldn't stall anymore. All the Cullens were in swimming around, waiting for me to join them. Slowly, I glided into the infinite pool and made sure to remain at the surface, keeping my limbs as far from the depth of the ocean as possible. What if a shark was lurking meters down? I didn't care that it'd break its teeth trying to bite me; it was still freaky. Plus there were those jellyfish, all gooey and creepy looking. I shuddered.

"Maya, how to say this? You kind of look constipated over there" Emmett commented to my great mortification. I had to admit though that shallow doggy paddling was pretty retarded.

"Shut it, Emmett." I said while Rosalie wacked him in the head. "I can't help it!"

"Ever heard of crawl? Or breaststroke?" He asked, rubbing his sore scalp.

"Of course I have!" I shouted indignantly. "Leave me be" I fumed. I hoped Edward hadn't been watching. I quickly settled into the breaststroke motion and tried not to think of the ocean creatures. A sea of floating algae eventually came our way and I had no choice but to make my way through it.

The first couple of hours, we swam across the ocean quite alright. Since Edward wasn't allowed near me, he kept himself several miles ahead of us, scanning the areas for any ship. Alice kept her mind on him. She would know if he encountered one, in which case I would be forced to dive down and around for human safety. Unfortunately, I was more nervous about swimming down there than potentially killing oblivious sailors.

I noticed Carlisle leave Esme's side and closing the distance between him and I. From his expression, I could tell we'd be talking business. I squished down a clan of nervous butterflies.

"How are we fairing?" The doctor asked, his smile as kind as always.

"Not bad" I told him, looking straight ahead, refusing to look at the water beneath me.

"You seem a little tense" He commented.

"Yes. I have a lot on my mind." I told him truthfully. "Being transferred to this world again, turning into a vampire, biting Edward" Swimming in a pool full of lurking creatures… "It's just, a little too much." I explained with a heavy sigh.

"I can't say it sounds easy" He chuckled lightly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he offered.

"Why are you all being so nice to me…as if nothing happened?" I had to ask.

The doctor put on his reflection mask. "I don't know…" He said. "I guess my family was born to be troublesome and to love troublesome people" He chuckled.

I was about to feel touched and overwhelmingly loved, but surprise replaced the emotion in the form of a slime ball in the face.

My eyes had closed reflexively and as I reopened them, strands of green came into my view.

"Yes! Algae Bomb hit the target" Emmett shouted in victory.

"See?" Carlisle said, his voice a little buried under Esme's scolding.

"…Thank you" I told him sincerely. I would have cried. Instead, I threw back the slime, aiming for Emmett's head and got my own share of scolding. I felt so much loved.

"So…anything else you'd like to ask me?" Carlisle inquired when everything had calmed down.

"…Well, maybe…" I said, biting my bottom lip. "I kind of have questions I need answers to." I told him, watching him with hopeful eyes.

"I'll see what I can do" He said. I nodded and took time to organize my brain and its new storage compartments. One questioned roamed everywhere my thoughts went.

"Uhm…I was wondering if, maybe, you would know why I tried to…why I hurt Edward?" I said, looking anywhere but into his eyes. I felt incredible embarrassment.

"I'd been hoping you'd be able to answer that one" He said. My shoulders slumped in disappointment and my breaststroke became sloppy.

"Is that so…" So it was just me and my ridiculous ideas then.

"I have a theory though" He added. My ears perked up; a theory was definitely better than nothing.

"Everyone!"

I jumped at Alice's loud voice. She was ahead of us, taking out her apparently waterproof cellphone from a pocket.

"Edward spotted some ships. Time to go below!" She instructed.

My whole body tensed up. Anything but down there!

"Wait! How will we see? There's no light below!" I asked my voice a little hysterical.

"We'll just swim straight ahead and follow the light of my cellphone to stay together. If you want, I'll hum too"

"Okay! Dive in time!" Emmett shouted with excitement before disappearing into the mystery waters.

"Maya, is everything fine?" Carlisle asked "Do you need more instructions?"

"I..." _I DON'T WANT TO DIVE IN!_ my brain was screaming. Carlisle was waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I'm okay."

"Then let's go" He said with a soft smile.

It wasn't long before I couldn't see much. Vampires had better vision, but this was much like night time for humans, only it was in the ocean. We were way below and I felt chills running up my spine along with the water pressure. My mind kept playing all sorts of scenarios I'd hate to live, like a shark suddenly passing in front of my nose.

I shuddered. I forced my attention on the cellphone's light and Alice who kept humming Itsy-Bitsy Spider. We swam for what seemed like an eternity, until Alice's humming became louder, and louder. The light of her cell phone stopped moving and changed direction. Carlisle, who kept a short distance between us grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the sound. I realized that odd humming wasn't Alice and that it didn't sound like a hum at all anymore. My eyes grew wide in fear when I finally spotted the source.

It was a huge plankton filtering mouth. I screamed and swam towards the surface as fast as I could. Someone tried to stop be but I didn't let them. A friggin' whale was going to swallow me!

I reached the light of night in a couple of minutes of frantic swimming and jumped onto a floating surface. I ran across it, took stairs down to a place full of wooden and metal boxes. I shoved myself in between two, built a fort with rice sacks lying around and hugged my knees to my body, shaking miserably.

"Maya?" I heard after a few minutes spent in aftershock. It was Edward's sweet voice, strangely echoing. I felt relieved to see him.

"Maya, what are you doing on the ship?" He asked, approaching slowly. He looked really worried.

A ship…When had I gotten on a ship? I looked around. It looked like I was in a storage room of some sort.

"Don't you smell it?" He asked with concern. He seemed hesitant to speak.

"Smell what?" I asked. Why did he look so panicked?

"Maya, there's a human in here!"


	13. Biting Love Part 2

OMG! I finally get to change to "complete"! I was so excited to finish! That's amazing! And no more waiting for you! This is the end, I worked really hard and I'm hoping you'll like it! Please review! It'll be a great help! There's an epilogue, otherwise the chapter would have been long.

So yeah, Please enjoy! Oh! And I changed the characters to just Edward. I should have done that a long time ago.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Previously on SilverSnow19's very old and slow fanfic:**

"_Maya, what are you doing on the ship?" He (Edward) asked, approaching slowly. He looked really worried. _

_A ship…When had I gotten on a ship? I looked around. It looked like I was in a storage room of some sort._

"_Don't you smell it?" He asked with concern. He seemed hesitant to speak. _

"_Smell what?" I asked. Why did he look so panicked?_

"_Maya, there's a human in the room!"_

* * *

"No way…" Not possible. Not more trouble!

"Let's go back now"

"Where?" I was gasping air in and out; hyperventilation without its good fainting effects. At least each breath brought in a delicious perfume coming from farther ahead; a good distraction in addition to Edward.

"Stop breathing!" he whispered in a scolding manner. I didn't listen and he clasped a hand over my mouth. "We need to go back into the water now!"

My eyes grew wider. I shoved his hand away. "No way!" My muscles were tight, a ball of anxiety was jamming my throat and it hurt, or maybe it hurt because of the human. I just knew for sure I didn't want to go back down there. I stared at a huge bag of rice at my side…I ripped it opened…and plunged my head into it.

"_Maya, this is ridiculous!"_ I heard Edward's voice across the grains of rice. '_I know'_ I replied mentally. It really was but I couldn't help it.

"_What in the…"_ Ah! That was Jasper.

"_I think she's scared of the ocean. She doesn't want to leave...and she just…she just hid in there…"_

"_Hn. Like an ostrich_" And there was Alice. "_You there! Coward Vamp! Get your sorry ass out of there, the captain's child is about to head this way!"_

Against my will, my legs and arms were grabbed and I was pulled out of my rice bag. My gasp of shock brought to my lungs a new whiff of air, so very delicious. I scanned the room carefully and my eyes fell upon a little girl sleeping on a humongous teddy bear. Her smell was different and more enticing than Edward's. It had the venom in my mouth flowing profoundly.

"Okay, we're out of here!" Alice proclaimed and the Cullens sped towards the stair with a tight hold on my limbs. I fought hard to get out of their grasp. It was only a matter of a single second before I freed myself from them but a little voice froze my body.

"_Dare_?" Big brown almond eyes were looking at us from the top of the stairs and staring particularly hard at me. I casted a quick glance over my shoulder to verify that the little girl was still sleeping with her teddy bear. We were sandwiched between two little kids!

"_Nee-san, Daijoubu_?" the child of the stairs said, looking at me with great curiosity. She was too close. I could smell her so well and what a nice smell it was! Offered in a cup, I would've drunk her blood anytime but the thought of digging my teeth in her and ripping her neck apart was disgusting enough that I didn't move.

"_Ee, daijoubu_" Edward said. I couldn't understand.

"_Honto_?" She asked. Edward nodded. She jumped down one step closer towards the pretty monsters. Jasper and Alice hardened their grasps and I felt them stare at me, looking for loss of sanity. I ignored them and hid my red eyes from the little girl; it wasn't something you showed a child unless you wanted them to have nightmares.

"_Ah! Matte!_" Edward exclaimed before she could take another step down, down to the red eyed monster.

"_Doushite?_" She asked, stopping her foot in midair. Her big eyes were full of questions. I assumed he'd told her not to come any closer. She wanted to know why.

"_Toire wa doko ka_?" Edward asked. I studied the little girl's features. She seemed a little confused now.

"_Asoko da yo_" She pointed up the stairs.

"_Asoko?_"

"_Hay, asoko_" The little girl nodded and waved for us to follow her. Alice whispered barely audible words: "she's showing us to the bathroom, we can slip away once we're on level." I nodded.

The little girl turned around and we followed as far away from her as possible. It wasn't long before we had snuck away from the pig-tailed girl showing us to the ship's nearest bathroom. We had met with the others on the dock and the Cullens had watched me throw myself at sea with a stolen lifeboat. I avoided everyone's gaze. Especially Edward's.

"…Sorry"

I was answered with silence. I felt awful. Really, really awful. I curled into a ball in the bottom of the lifeboat and squeezed by eyes shut. I was so stupid. I was just so very…

"Amazing!"

My eye flew opened. Huh? What had he said? Had the angel hit his head?

"Hearing about it from Bella is one thing. Witnessing it?...Just amazing!" Edward's grin popped above the boat's edge and his eyes searched for mine. "Are you okay?" He whispered too low for the others to hear.

I shook my head like a traumatized child. "Edward," He smiled wider at his name. "Why aren't you killing me?" My voice was distressed. How could the angel tolerate me after all the crap I'd pulled?

"I guess we can travel by land…" Carlisle said for all to hear. To my greatest confusion, he sounded proud and cheerful.

Edward's attention switched to Carlisle as he spoke, but the angel's butterscotch eyes were quickly contemplating me again. He grinned mischievously, grabbed the edge of the small boat, pushed his upper body above it and leaned in but with no apparent intention in getting in. His feet remained in the water. I was too preoccupied by how much the boat was rocking from his movement to notice him stretch his upper body, lean into me and press his lips on my…cheek. I felt the soft warm touch on my skin. I froze completely.

His lips retreated and he peered into my shocked eyes with a serious gaze. "Well done" He whispered, his breath ghosting over my lips. I trembled. "Looks like I might be the only person you'll ever bite" He smiled.

"Yes, I think land is safe now and definitely faster. We can head to a private jet too…" Alice said in response to Carlisle, seemingly unaware of our conversation.

I wasn't sure whether or not the pixy's words had registered in Edward's mind. His attention seemed entirely focused on me. I expected him to snicker and retreat in victory for making my eyes bulge out of their sockets. His face, however, leaned into mine again, although this time, completely devoid of mischief. His features had softened and his eyes were now molten gold. It was impossible but I couldn't describe it otherwise; the flicker in his gaze, it resembled adoration…and lust.

My instinct was to retread; I had engraved into my mind that physical contact with the angel was forbidden. But my head was already as glued to the boat's base as could be. I was trapped. "Are you happy to be back?" He whispered, his lips inches away from mine, his eyes trying to decipher my troubled thoughts. "Do you regret being with us?" his sweet breath caressed my face. I didn't want to bite him, but it was so tempting to do so. "Do you want to go back?" he asked angling his perfect face with mine. "Do you love him more?..." And lips covered mine, leaving no time for comprehension.

Damn it! I didn't understand! I was going against the threads of logic I'd built in my mind but it felt amazing. Edward pressed his lips harder and I realized I'd been as unresponsive as a boulder, too shocked to do anything about the desire building in my entire core. I was about to close my eyes, kiss back and grab a fistful of his soft hair but Edward retreated and let himself drop back into the water.

I blinked. I watched Edward swim up to Carlisle way ahead of us. I couldn't quite see his features, but the angel looked as unhappy at I felt confused.

"ya…Maya!"

I jumped. "Huh?"

A pissed Alice was back-crawling far ahead, staring at me in annoyance "I was asking you whether or not you felt confident enough to travel by land now"

"Oh!...Sorry" I watched Edward a little longer. He seemed to be reading Carlisle's mind and replying with curt nods here and there. "Probably…" I said sounding quite detached from the conversation. My lips were tingling hot. What was going on in Edward's mind? Had he seen something unpleasant in Alice's mind and switched to serious mode? Why had he kissed me? Was he regretting kissing me? Was he angry at me? Was he angry at Alice; had she interrupted? What was it about me loving…

"ya, MAYA!"

"Y-yes! Sorry!"

"I said '_probably_' isn't going to cut it" Alice scolded. "You need to be sure."

The hyperactive butterflies in my stomach slowly settled down leaving behind a queasy feeling of frightened elation. I'd need to confront Edward about all this.

"…I'm sure" I said confidently this time as I set aside without little difficulty the wonderful sensations and immeasurable confusion I'd just experienced. "Let's get going."

If I hadn't lunged at the children in the cargo and if I hadn't bitten Edward when he'd been too close, then I was fine for a ride in public. Hopefully.

"I should feed again though…" I added quietly.

* * *

The sun was kind enough to greet our return to Forks. Wearing long concealing robes, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward travelled across the forest, protecting the distant people from a certain newborn. Jasper and Alice had gone to find Bella's mother as planned. They'd sent a message a few hours ago to confirm that Renée was still alive and safe…and that it was way too sunny in Phoenix.

Since the boat incident, Edward had been and had remained uncharacteristically distant. It had worried me and on a brighter side it had distracted me from the sweet aromas in the cities. However, the worry I carried was more tiring than the effort I put into controlling my thirst. I had waited for an opportunity to discuss my concerns with Edward, but I'd been intimidated by the prying vampire ears and the angel's withdrawn attitude. So I'd remained puzzled and dazed by the memory of his touch. Consequently, the Cullens had discovered a whole new degree of stupidity in my person.

Aside from frequent bouts of Cullen exasperation born from my inaptitude to be aware of others, most of the trip had gone smoothly. With their charming looks and stolen IDs, Emmett and Edward had gracefully convinced innocent private jet owners that they had all the qualifications to fly their new pale clientele back to the US. Jasper had provided forged passports. Alice had provided stolen clothes. Carlisle had paid the charter fees with a "borrowed" Premium American Express card. Rosalie had "found" a nice pair of Gucci sunglasses for my eyes and Esme had distracted the security with a seductive smile.

And I'd learned that vampires were conniving criminals.

Travelling was nearly over and I was anxious to find out how Charlie and the rest of town were fairing. If the invisible Zenus was eager to get at me, for whatever reason that may be, there was no telling what he'd do.

We'd been hopping across the forest, our heads occasionally glittering in the partially filtered sun, when Edward delivered the good news his mind-reading had brought him.

"Charlie's fine" he'd said, bringing relief among the group. I grinned and continued my journey towards home with much more enthusiasm.

"There's nothing about any attacks or unnatural deaths" the angel informed us a while later as we neared the Cullens' home, the peak of the house finally visible from where we travelled. I was surprised and delighted to receive an encouraging smile from Edward at that moment. He didn't seem mad at all…just very distant. And attractive. I looked down, the ground suddenly seeming very interesting. Much more interesting than those delicious-looking lips.

"Charlie misses you" Edward added in a gentle tone.

I frowned and followed the Cullens to the enormous house. "Yeah, he probably does" I said with a small sigh. "Bella didn't quite prepare him for her absence."

We reached the door and I smiled warmly at the partially sunlit house. I felt like I was returning to a safe place, after being in hell for far too long.

"He misses both of you" The angel rectified, regaining most of my attention. I watched Carlisle open the door and followed the Cullens inside, thinking about Edward's words. I wondered how one went about missing a person they didn't know existed.

"And he's mad too" the angel added, stepping inside as well. I found myself wishing he would have stayed outside to glitter in the sun. With our cover-ups, I hadn't seen much of him glitter and as I recalled the god was a disturbingly arousing masterpiece in the sun. I shook my head, earning curious glances from Emmett and Rosalie hovering at my sides. It was better if Edward remained in the shade after all.

"Mad? Really now?" I replied to the angel's last comment in a sarcastic tone, a smile tugging at my lips. Bella had suddenly quit school for a "fun" trip around the world. No wonder her father was harboring unhealthy emotions. I wasn't looking forward to our reunion. Thankfully, that reunion was far up ahead. However, since I'd been great around humans so far and the excuse for blood lust no longer stood, maybe I'd have to face Angry Charlie sooner than expected.

My eyes scanned the living room. Everything was as it'd been on my last visit, probably. Unsurprisingly, I had trouble fetching back my human memories. In any case, one small thing was different for sure: there was a little bit more dust on the furniture and I could see, not to mention smell, that dust much better now. Daytime, I'd come to discover, was brilliant, especially with the sun and Edward in the picture. The colors were sharper and at the moment I could see myriads of miniature rainbows flickering off the crystal vases ornamenting the room. A strange desire to share the view with Bella crossed my heart. She would've liked seeing this I thought.

"What's wrong?" Edward murmured to me. I looked back at him and caught a glimpse of concern in his golden eyes.

"Tell you later" I said with a pathetic smile.

"….Okay" Edward agreed and we awkwardly left it at that.

* * *

Blood tasted good. The blood I was drinking tasted particularly good. I had to admit bears were a satisfying dish for a vegetarian vampire craving humans and flesh of a fellow mate. I drained the poor beast of its life and licked my lips methodically. I then scanned the forest scene as a precaution against inadvertent wanderers and also to situate myself. I had no clue where I was as I'd let my hunting senses guide me across the mountains and natural American reserves. I was on a private hunting trip, miles away from the Cullens' home. I had no doubt however that Edward or one of the Cullens was out searching for me despite my expressed desire for a little alone time. A week around tense vampires and a taunting good-looking one had been enough to propel me into isolation mode. Besides, my thoughts and I had a lot to catch up on. Especially when it came to Bella's letter.

The twit (yes, I felt the need to insult her) had found another way to demonstrate her superior intellect; she'd prepared a note for me to read if we ever switched worlds again and we had. I, for my part, had organized no such comfort for her back in my world. The night we had settled back in Forks, Edward had passed on a quick coded message on her behalf: "bellaswan, a food Edward ate to prove a point" the angel had delivered with apparent distaste for the little code. Edward didn't like mysteries he couldn't solve and Bella had made him guard and convey just that. Not to mention that the message gave the disturbing impression that Bella Swan was the food that Edward had ingested to prove something. In response to my obvious perplexity, the angel had added that I was apparently supposed to understand the code.

Later in the week, when ogling at Edward and cowering at the thought of sharing my qualms had become an ungraceful routine, I'd worked at gathering enough determination to steal Rosalie's phone while she worked at the cars in the garage. She'd never suspect I'd borrowed it; she knew I was a tad bit afraid of her wrath. If I'd been seen, no one had reported my sneaky business. Bella's mystery message had preoccupied my mind and I'd come up with a fair idea of its meaning. To test my hypothesis, I had needed undercover access to Internet, aka Rosalie's phone. Bella seemed keen on keeping some hidden message from the Cullens and I'd come to understand that it wasn't by any means hard for them to track down technological activities. Therefore, I'd run a mile away from the lot before I'd begun using the little super hi-tech tool to access Internet, because if they didn't know I'd surfed it, they wouldn't look for anything. I'd also made sure to keep my senses sharp for any vampire detectives out to uncover my suspicious activities. After all, one had been bound to show up eventually to make sure the newborn wasn't sucking humans dry despite her absurd control.

In the end, I'd had enough time to verify my theory about Bella's cryptic message. "bellaswan" was in fact a mailing address. I'd tried using the address with the same e-mail service Bella had used for communicating with Renée. In the password box, I'd typed "pizza", a food Edward had once gulped down distastefully to prove he could "consume" human food. Apparently, Bella had avoided telling them the meaningless but memorable details of the saga. I'd been granted access to the account seemingly created for the very purpose of writing to me, because aside from junk mail, only one message had been lingering in the inbox; one entitled "For Maya".

The almost quiet sound of paws on and off the earth startled me out of my thoughts. My eyes quickly roamed my surroundings and I smiled wryly when I spotted a hunting mountain lion half a mile away. The majestic and very territorial creature was slowly approaching the land where I stood, its yellow eyes harboring the intent to kill. Lucky for it, my thirst had been quenched by my previous baits. I watched the stealthy creature avoid twigs and leaves, being as inconspicuous as could be. Unfortunately, I was slightly more aware of my surroundings than the deer, its usual prey.

I sat to the ground and leaned my head onto the base of a damp tree. I was curious to see if the mountain lion would attack an immobile object lying on the ground. It took five minutes for the animal to relocate my "corpse". I listened intently, expecting a surprised clawed attack or a wet nose sniffing me out. Strangely, the animal didn't feel threatened by my unusual smell and the absence of a heart beat in my shell. In fact, the wet nose soon came and travelled across my face. The creature's teeth also grazed at my right cheek and attempted a bite. Upon the obvious resistance of my flesh, the animal quit nipping at me. Instead, it took on the task of cleaning me of the splattered blood I'd accumulated during my hunt. The animal smelled good and had the venom flooding my mouth again, but I just wasn't hungry. It was a sweet kind of torture. I felt genuine surprise when the mountain lion decided to sprawl itself at my side and nap. I almost snorted. Stupid lazy mountain lion; it had chose to sleep alongside Death. I smiled to myself and figured the company of a nice scented heater wouldn't be so bad. I remained still, up for a little break from travelling, not that I needed to rest. After running around for half a day, the trip had turned dull. I already missed the angel.

The thought of Edward triggered the memory of Bella's message in my mind and the words resurfaced one after the other like a script.

_Hello Maya,_

_Sorry for the code; I'm sure you'd understand if I said Edward is far too curious and things can be personal. Needless to say I am Bella. Isabella Swan. Although this is particularly strange, I felt the need to leave a word for you. Mind you, everything has been quite strange lately. I think it is safe to assume we share the same questions for these surreal events. I do not know how or why we have become one another. As I write, I assume we are both back into our respectful worlds, but tomorrow we may not be. We don't seem to have much control over our lives. I discussed a lot with Edward. I also told the Cullens all about the books. We have common theories, but nothing can confirm them. Sorry; I am avoiding what I really mean to write._

_I love Edward but I am in love with Jay. I carry a load of guilt for it, but I love Jay. And I cannot stop myself from hoping he does not fall for you, as he was destined to. I am despicable. If you choose to hate me for it, I do not blame you. Although I am undeserving, in a way I am seeking your approval. I think I have the courage to do so because I know you well, as you do me. And because we may be in the same situation. Edward has told me you perhaps love him. I do not know the extent of your feelings for Edward. Perhaps upon meeting him, Jay will overrule your thoughts. In the adverse case, I wish to tell you, Edward loves you and he does not belong to me. Also, I'm sure Renesme would have been brilliant, but so would have Chris. At this point, I hope you do not feel the urge to strangle me. There is much I wish to share with you, but I have a feeling it'd be inappropriate. I can't say sorry enough, really. But as much as I am sorry, my feelings won't change. Also, I can't help but to ask this of you; vampire or not, please take care of Charlie and Renée. It pains me to think I may never see them again. I do not want them to miss me. I will gladly return the favor on your side. _

_Maya, strangely I care for you and I sincerely wish for you to live freely. _

_Be safe,_

_Bella_

I tried not to hiccup again; a single twitch would have the sleeping animal snarling at me. Bella cared too much. She was absurd in a good way. And her message had made me realize something: she was torn by the same guilt. I kept wishing I'd prepared her some kind of message, because hers had been more than liberating. The dark cloud on top of my head had shrunk considerably. Hopefully, Jay would be able to convince Bella that I felt the same way she did. I needed to write her a message, just in case we'd switch again.

I cringed inwardly at the thought; I wanted to stay in Forks. Becoming a legendary actress, saving America and settling with Jay and our child Chris in England wasn't what I wanted. Besides, all of it sounded so detached from real life. I'd taken the time to read my book and had grimaced through it all. Perhaps Bella had done the same when she'd read her saga. In the story, I sounded like a talented hero and I most certainly wasn't. Jay was described as a god and I couldn't understand why we'd been paired, because Jay really did resemble a god. And I? Well, I was clumsy, brain free, damage inducing and maybe a little good at acting.

I heard distant footsteps and my muscles tensed automatically. The steps sounded light, and they were far enough that the sleeping creature hadn't registered them with its sensitive ears. I waited nervously for the owner to take another direction and disappear, the steps got increasingly louder and more defined. I frowned when they stopped their progression. I got extra wary when the steps were heard again, sounding somehow different. The steps weren't cautious anymore, heavier and much faster but still graceful according to the smooth and even crunching noises of the forest ground. The oddest thing was the fact that the footsteps had resounded back from the location I'd initially registered them.

I didn't think much of it. Soon my frown disappeared and a smile graced my lips. A familiar mouthwatering scent, that of sunshine honey and lilac, came teasing my nostrils. I heard my new friend growl threateningly.

"Socializing with your food?" A smooth musical voice said over the animal's bubbling rage. I smirked.

"Don't touch. It's my new radiator" I whispered humorously, my eyes still closed. I felt content resting beside my warm growling companion. The blend of both the angel and the mountain lion's scent was driving me nuts though.

A soft rumbling laugh charmed my ears. "I think it's guarding its food" the voice said. The beast raged at the teasing voice and I couldn't help myself but laugh at the strange development. That surprised the poor mountain lion and had it running away in a frenzy. I figured it wasn't used to having its food resuscitate all of sudden.

I cracked my eyes opened. I inhaled sharply and forced myself to blink. The grim light of certain days appeared brilliant every time Edward was around.

"I know you asked to be on your own" The angel spoke, towering over me "But I got lonely" He said cheekily.

I swallowed hard. What kind of temptation was that?

"Well I was doing just fine. Maybe you should play with your food too…time flies then" I said in a comical manner, trying to cover up my awe. I didn't know why I bothered. Edward knew everything already.

The angel offered me a hand and I took it. He pulled me off the ground. I didn't expect him to pull me into his arms too. I tensed as warm fingers touched the base of my neck and feathered down my spine. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Euhm, Edward?" I squawked. I almost expected to faint. The angel studied by features for a long second and cracked an evil grin.

"True…Playing with food _is_ fun" He said in a devilish tone before letting me go and leaving me all hot and bothered.

"Are you done hunting?" Edward asked, looking at his surroundings. I tried hard to focus on his words.

"Y…Yeah…" I breathed out, failing my attempt to sound unfazed. I watched him scan the region and noticed that he'd dove back into his distant-mode.

"Should we go back home?" He asked, resting his golden eyes on me again.

"I…Not yet…" I said, looking at the ground. Gosh, this trip had meant to enlighten me. Now, well…I was just depressed, not enlightened at all.

I breathed out a heavy sigh and let myself drop back to the ground. I closed my eyes and let my back rest against the trunk of an old tree. Maybe it was time.

"Maya?" the angel interrogated with caution in his tone. I exhaled shakily.

"This is a little sudden…but I have to ask or I'm going to turn plain crazy"

Edward kept quiet, ready to listen. There was a tad bit of worry in his otherwise blank features.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked seriously and tried by best to hide my growing nervousness.

The angel's impassiveness resigned to tension.

"And just now, why did you do that, touch me like that?" I asked. My determination to keep questioning him strangely did not waver despite how terrified I felt.

"Edward, do you love me?" I asked him and something in the pit of my stomach dropped. My mouth dried up and I imagined my dead heart racing madly. I clenched my jaw and kept my eyes shut tight in fear. Edward wasn't saying anything, a bad sign maybe. I didn't want to look at him to figure it out. I willed myself to keep talking. I couldn't afford to flee anymore.

"I mean, are you _in love_ with me? Because I'm in love with you…" I groaned and slapped a hand over my face. I was dead. Now, I was either going to heaven or more likely to hell. I had to keep telling myself that I'd just done a brave and estimable thing to avoid heaving like a cat with a fur ball stuck down its throat.

"…Maya."

I jumped at the stern tone.

"Look at me" He demanded. I didn't have the guts to disobey. His behavior reminded me of the time I'd ran out of the Cullens' house, irritated at life, and had challenged Edward's beliefs about our freedom. I met his gaze and sure enough it was dark.

"Do you really love me that way?" He asked. I stared back as dread sank in the depth of my soul…

"Do you really?" He repeated.

My hands were carelessly shaking. "Are you trying to convince me otherwise? You don't want me loving you then?"

Edward scowled deeply and his gaze darkened further. In an instant, he was kneeling in front of me, his hands grasping the trunk on either side of my head and caging me.

"Don't twist my words" he murmured. "Are you saying it's not just a case of fleeting attraction, whether for my looks or for my scent?" Edward asked. His nose was inches from mine, his breath tickled my face. I hesitated and nodded slowly. Edward's scowl gradually disappeared and his eyes turned back to their smothering gold.

"Who do you love more; me…or Jay?" the angel questioned, shocking me.

"Edward…why do you think I'm in love with Jay?" I asked.

Edward sighed and looked down. "Many reasons…You know…You called out for Jay during your transformation"

I frowned at his words. Most of what I remembered from changing into a vampire was the pain and the screaming…and thinking about sunshine, honey and lilac.

"Edward, I honestly don't remember that. What I remember it thinking about you…and your scent." I admitted begrudgingly. "I think that's why I ended up with the aspiration to bite you whenever I catch a whiff of you." I sighed heavily.

Edward grinned. "That's Carlisle's theory" He said, surprising me. "Apparently, Bella used thoughts of Renesme and I to stay in control. In your case, you used my scent to do so" He explained.

I chewed nervously at the inside of my cheek. So it really _was_ my fault that I'd ended up biting the angel. Why had I concentrated on his delectable scent? That was both embarrassing and terrible.

"Did you spend some time with Jay?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my self-loathing.

"Uh, yeah…" I provided very eloquently. Then, a seriously stupid thought hit me: Was Edward…"jealous?"

"Definitely" the angel said straightforwardly. I would have flushed beet red.

"So…did you?"

I nodded. "He reminded me of Jacob…" I admitted "I could have definitely loved him, if it weren't for you" I said truthfully.

"There _is_ no me over there" Edward pointed out bitterly.

"Technically, no. But you're _everywhere_…" I said, thinking of the books, movies, posters, internet news and so on. "I had trouble forgetting you." I chuckled a bit. "I even had to costar with you" I said, remembering the poor actor's face when I'd called him Edward.

The angel resigned from his attacking stance and settled quietly beside me, his left arm brushing with my right. Somehow, the position reminded me of the time spent with Jay in the church. Except that in the church, I'd been depressed beyond my mind; not anxious and harvesting a colony of butterflies in my chest.

"How did you feel when you read about your child?" Edward asked, his eye closed and seeming on edge.

"Honestly, I couldn't think of it as mine…" I mused. "But if I'd eventually held it, seen Chris grown, maybe the reality would have sunk in."

Edward nodded, his teeth unclenching a bit. "Wouldn't you have wanted to live life like a star?"

I studied the angel's features carefully before looking down at my hands resting in my lap. I thought about the book of my life more and shrugged.

"It could have been fun" I said thinking about the fame and being something else than pitiful. "…What about you? You would have had everything if someone or something hadn't tempered with our lives" I waited nervously for his answer.

"I didn't lose anything." Edward replied quietly. "I just gained something different, and worthwhile."

A light feeling spread across my chest and wrestled out the obscurity in my heart. Warmth wrapped itself around me. My muscles relaxed. I felt strange…in an utterly good way. The angel's words were like a balm on my wounded soul. I smiled. So Edward didn't hate me, didn't think of me as a burden, wasn't tolerating me for the shell I lived in; I was something good.

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

"Yes." Edward said, opening his eyes and meeting my attentive gaze.

"Not possible" I murmured, trying to register his words and have them sink in.

Edward grinned. "Yes, impossible, like travelling to a different universe" He stated, amused.

"…Right" I said and tore my gaze away from him. Edward loved me. That was incredible. That was dangerous. The next time I'd change worlds, I wouldn't just grow thin and depressed; I'd die.

Edward seemed to read my mind.

"Don't go back if you don't want to. Don't go back even if you want to" the angel said.

"But…" I can't control that…

"What were you thinking before you switched back?" Edward asked me, his piercing eyes searching my desolated ones.

"I was telling Jay that I wanted to see you" I said honestly while trying to catch his drift.

"What about the first time you got here and hit a wall?" Edward continued.

I frowned. "I don't remember…" I said, racking my brain for the memory.

"Bella and I think similar thoughts trigger the change." The angel confessed.

My frown didn't disappear. "Similar like what?"

"For example, Bella was thinking about seeing Jay when the transformation had begun, which was about the time when you slipped back into this universe, after thinking about seeing me" Edward explained.

I nodded, slowly wrapping my brain around the thought. "So, if I don't think about returning…"

"Odds are you'll never do, even if Bella does, which she won't. She was clear about wanting to stay with Jay." Edward provided with strong conviction.

"But that's just a theory…" I pointed out with a hint of frustration. I wanted to know for sure. I wanted the worry eating my heart out to disappear.

Edward twisted his body around and cupped my cheek with his right hand. His serious gaze bore into mine and stirred emotions of all kinds.

"If you go back" Edward said sounding disheartened "I'll love from afar, like I did when you were back into your world" He finished. I stared back at Edward, my mouth slightly agape.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Same here" I breathed out. I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions much longer.

Edward smiled fondly "Good. Then you better kiss back this time" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

I hadn't expected Edward's appearance in the forest to come down to this. Things had unraveled late, but swiftly and in the most unexpected setting of events.

A sliver of warmth spread throughout my chest as a hand slid to the back of my neck to force the kiss deeper. I happily obliged and grabbed a handful of the soft tousled hair, unable to resist anything anymore. The kiss was soft but eager and left me trembling. I gasped when the angel's tongue swept along my bottom lip, leaving my mouth vulnerably opened for more which I welcomed. I stifled a moan when the sweet taste of Edward hit my senses. It was intoxicating and maddening at the same time. A delicious shiver ran up my spine.

I whimpered pathetically when Edward broke the kiss and gave me a concerned look. I didn't want to stop; I'd never want to.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, gliding his hand from the back of my neck to the front. "How's your throat?"

"Burning, but I'm fine…I'm great" I told him with a small smirk. I covered his hand with my own. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm in control" I told him. Although Edward smelled and tasted like expensive candy, I wouldn't make the mistake of biting him twice. I couldn't and wouldn't.

"I would say that it's my turn to suffer with someone's scent but I'm not suffering" I told Edward in amusement. I slowly dropped the grin and added "not anymore", referring to a whole other type of suffering.

Edward caught the meaning and offered me the most brilliant crooked smile I'd ever seen, setting my entire being on fire.

"Good" he said before snatching my lips away. I let myself drift into the heavens.

It was dusk. Edward and I were travelling back to Forks, back to reality. Only this time, reality was good. Although fear loomed over us because of Zenus, Edward loved me and that was incredible. We were holding hands, running in silent but not an awkward one. And for vampires, we were taking our sweet bloody time. I didn't want to go back yet. I wanted to be alone with the angel some more but I'd agreed with him that staying out much longer would worry the others and makes the group vulnerable to potential attacks.

"How long before we get there?" I asked quietly, trying to preserve some of the holy silence surrounding us. It felt like we were both too busy trying to grasp the reality to speak. I struggled to keep from sinking back into my past beliefs about each other's feelings. It was hard to think Edward loved me that way. Yet proof lay in the tingling sensation on my lips and the incredible lightness in my heart. I felt jittery and calm at the same time.

"At this pace, about four hours" Edward replied, half a smile grazing his lips. "I'd suggest to go faster, but I don't really want to" the angel admitted, taking a second off of his tree-mapping activity to gaze at me with molten amber eyes.

I nodded and willed away the desire to jump the attractive angel; we had a place to get to.

About an hour and a half away from our destination, Edward slowed his paced and consequently mine. I watched him curiously as he seemingly searched for something. Soon, his eyes lit up at that something and we stopped running.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, trying to see what Edward found so interesting about a random set of tall bushes.

The angel grinned and pointed the bushes. "Walk past there" He said with controlled excitement.

"What's over there?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go" He insistent with an encouraging smile.

I studied the set of bush. It was too thick to see through and beyond. However, I could hear small and wet whistling noises, as if streams covered the land ahead. My ears also picked up on hollow breezes and occasional gusty winds at proximity. My nose was telling me that a vast amount of fresh water was ahead of us.

I let go of Edward's hand and I cautiously stepped forward, fighting my way through the vegetation and guided by new found curiosity.

I discovered a sight so remarkable my mouth fell agape. I heard Edward's soft chuckled from behind.

"It's beautiful!" I told him as my eyes scanned the amazing scenery. I was standing on the edge of a high cliff, an open view to a vast looking lake hugged by the forest that kept going on for miles. The wind was loud and mischievously toying with my hair. I felt like Pocahontas on her rock tower.

"It's even better during the day" Edward commented.

I tore my gaze away from the marveling scene and looked at Edward. "What _is_ this place?" I asked

"My patch of peace" He smirked proudly. I noticed he'd leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. His position combined with the night time and his looks, Edward looked like a hooligan, for lack of better words. A sexy one.

I frowned both at his response and my corrupted thoughts.

"I thought the meadow was your patch of peace" I said.

"Ah! Yes, the infamous meadow…" Edward chuckled sardonically. "I feel uncomfortable going there now. It doesn't feel private anymore" He explained.

I nodded. The place likely reminded him that millions of random people knew about his life. In a way, it was also Bella's sanctuary…

"I found this place years ago, but the meadow was enough and closer. This is a little far, but I like it" He grinned.

I looked back at the scenery and smiled. It really was beautiful. I took in a deep breath to get more of Nature's scent and caught a whiff of something strange. I couldn't put my finger on what it smelled liked and the scent was gone before I could identify it. I forgot about it, deeming it what probably the result of different perfumes mixed and brought in by the windy breeze.

"This is a wonderful place. I'm considering snatching it away from you" I said with a wide grin. I closed my eyes to better enjoy the feeling of the wind on my skin.

"That's fine" Edward said. "That's the reason I showed you the place"

"Do you share a piece of land with every woman you fall in love with?" I asked teasingly.

"As far as I'm concerned, there's only one person I ever fell in love with" Edward countered.

My eyes opened wide and I twisted around to meet the angel's gaze. It was serious and humor was undeniably absent from his features. He looked at me with unmasked love. How could Edward be so sure and frank?

"Edward…" I said after a while, my lips trembling, "Why in the world do you even love me?" I asked. "I'm such a waste of your…I don't know, magnitude?" I explained, feeling at loss.

The angel chuckled. "That's a whole essay on its own" Edward answered. "An essay I'll have to add to every year because I'll without a doubt be discovering more and more things I like about you"

I was floored. Being that…_foolish_ was impossible "I don't think so" I shook my head.

"I know so" Edward said. "Every year for the rest of forever, if you're willing."

I watched Edward grin, feeling defeated. Finally, I resigned myself in believing that Edward could feel that way about me.

I sighed loudly. "I give up! Besides, at this point I'd stay with you whether you loved me or not" I admitted with a sad smile.

Edward grinned deviously and pushed himself off the tree. I watched him with apprehension as he glided towards me, an evil twinkle in his eyes. I unconsciously stepped backwards, closer to the edge of the cliff. For every step the mad angel took I took one step back until I couldn't anymore.

"Edward..." I said in a warning tone. "What are you planning?" I questioned, unconsciously crouching in defense and casting frantic glances behind my heels. One more step and I was falling into air; a one hundred feet drop.

The angel wasn't looking so innocent anymore. "How about a nice…" Edward began evilly, his arms reaching out for me.

My eyes went wide. He wasn't going to…"NO! Don't you…"

"Swim!"

"DareaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAhhhhhhh!" I screamed, feeling my stomach drop and the air whistle by.

Edward joined me in my fall, embracing my frantic self and laughing his head off. After my initial shock and the realization that I wasn't alone in my descent, a chuckle escaped me and turned into a full blown laughter, just as insane as the angel's. I held onto Edward and waited for the water to hit and sting.

Soon, the lake engulfed us and my senses registered no pain whatsoever. I remembered then that I was a vampire, and consequently, that I very well had the strength to retaliate against Edward's attack. I watched bubbles of air hastily climb up to the surface of the lake. Behind the bubbles, Edward was insolently grinning at me, just asking for trouble. I began chasing him around, and with my newborn strength, I caught him in no time. I realized that my chase had been useless because I couldn't bring myself to harm the devil I'd caught. And Edward knew it. He was grinning away in victory.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. Hiding a small smirk, I swam towards the surface, the strange need to be above it again. I had no need for air, but it seemed like my buried human instincts were guiding me towards the surface, and not because I feared the water. Lakes were fine; no chances of being surprised by huge looming creatures.

Before I could reach the surface, something grabbed at my leg. I quickly looking down and met Edward's playful features. I feigned irritation but he didn't buy it one bit. Gently, he pulled my leg down, and when they were within reach, grasped my arms to bring us at eye level.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome Edward was despite the deforming water. Unwillingly, I found myself answering his grin with my own. Yes, the angel was a beautiful marble statue sinking into the water and beckoning me to sink with him. If possible, I loved him more every second I spent with him. I wanted to strangle him for rendering me so hopelessly at his mercy. I kissed him instead. It was hard and electrifying. Edward smiled into the kiss most likely because he'd escape my revenge and had gotten something much sweeter.

Something alarming caught my attention and convinced me to leave the sultry lips. It had me looking up to the surface, eyes wide opened. I gave Edward a meaningful glance and tugged at his hand, leading him to the surface. As soon as our head emerged out of water, I prevented any words from Edward's lips to slip by resting an index on them. Edward caught the meaning and nodded. My hand retreaded and I spoke in the lowest tone possible.

"I heard footsteps" I whispered to him. Edward frowned.

I welcomed air into my lungs to use for speech and simultaneously caught the scent I'd detected up on the cliff. This time, I could identify it. I scanned the area with my eyes but didn't find the object of my concern. I heard footsteps again but they were growing distant. My eyes darted towards the opposite side of the lake. A vampire was running away.

Without further ado, I jumped out of water and climbed back up the cliff. Edward followed, incomprehension plastered in his expression.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Edward in a hushed tone. I reached the top first and broke into a run towards the spot where I'd last heard the running steps. Edward eventually caught up with me despite my efforts to run at full speed. However, I could tell he was straining his muscles.

"Smell what?" He asked and I had trouble believing he couldn't detect the growing scent.

"This!" I waved at the air surrounding us "It's sweet and just like a vampire's!" I whispered.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking it for the flora's fragrances?" Edward suggested.

I shook my head "Then what about the speedy footsteps I hear now?" I argued, stretching my neck out as if it would help me locate what appeared non-existent to Edward. At my own musing, a thought hit me hard and I was no longer curious and frightened. Anger flared up in my veins and the intent to kill was born. Eyes darting about, I sought the fleeing vampire.

"Ah! Now I smell it" Edward said. "It's very familiar" He mused. "But I don't hear anyone running. I think whoever it is is feeding"

I frowned at that. Sure, I could hear it too, but someone was definitely running. Plus, my nose now recorded not one, but two distinctively sweet scents.

Running as fast as we were got us catching up in no time. My eyes bulged out and my mouth dropped when I saw a dark-skinned man feeding off of a deer.

"Laurent!" Edward called and my eyes snapped onto the angel. Laurent?

"Edward! Don't sneak up on me while I'm feeding!" He said quite furious. "These things are so disgusting; my entire mind focuses on gathering the will to drink from them!"

"Sorry" Edward muttered. Then, his face lit up with a humorous glint. I watched the friendly exchange quite baffled. What was going on?

"Didn't know you were into vegetarianism" Edward said with a smirk.

Laurent sneered. "Irina thinks I should try it out. Frankly, I'm this close to switching back to meat" The red-eye vampire said, demonstrating with his fingers just how close he was to murdering humans again.

"Is the whole Denali family visiting?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. We got your message and wanted to make sure everything was fine" Laurent replied. "Plus, we wanted to see how Bella turned out. You're a real beauty by the way" Laurent said, grinning freakishly, blood running down his chin. "How are you so calm?" The vampire mused, staring at me as if I were an experiment.

"It's Maya now." Edward corrected which had the red-eyed vampire grimacing in confusion.

Edward grinned. "Are you hunting alone?"

Laurent nodded and finally wiped the blood off his face. "They told me if I went deeper, I'd find better. But it's just been revolting deer. The others are catching up with your coven"

"Then if you're done here, let's head back and join them. They ought to be explaining things now" Edward decided.

I shook my head. "_I'm _not done" I interrupted inaudibly. This situation had certainly intrigued me, but explanations could wait.

Before either could ask anything, I broke into a run following the fading scent, determination inked into me. My brain faintly registered Edward calling out to me, but I ignored it. I'd wasted too much time gawking at Laurent and I feared I'd lost the fleeing vampire already. I didn't have time to convince Edward that something he couldn't detect was running out there. I breathed out in relief when I heard the distant footsteps again and darkness pooled into my features. Anger flared again.

I ran faster, pushing my muscles until they almost hurt. Even fast Edward had trouble keeping up with my newborn speed, which meant there was no way the vampire was escaping from me. Soon enough, a running figure appeared within my range of sight. A victorious smirk momentarily grazed my lips.

In less than ten seconds, I had the marble body smashed to the floor, pinned with my firm grasp on each arm. I sat on his back, restricting his movements. The man wiggled and fought my grasp, but I was too strong.

"Hello, Zenus" I greeted the man, my voice as cold as ice "Fancy meeting you here."

The vampire doubled his efforts to escape my hold. I applied more pressure to his limbs, keeping them firmly against the ground. The man turned his silver head to the side and looked up to me with a furious gaze.

"Get your paws off me!" The snake hissed and glared.

"Shut it!" I said fearlessly.

"Why were you following us?" I demanded to know. The man flinched at my tone but did not speak.

"Why" I repeated, my features darkening. Fear slipped into the snake's eyes but he chased it away quickly and put up a cold front. "I don't need to tell you" He snarled.

I chuckled sinisterly. "No. No, you don't." I squeezed his upper limbs, "But you'll certainly want to." The man winced and looked away.

My ears picked up on Edward's arrival. Laurent had a little longer to run before catching up.

"What are you doing?" the angel asked, sounding alarmed.

My eyes did not leave the hateful man. "Zenus" I replied, the name pretty much self-explanatory.

"Where?" Edward inquired, his eyes scanning the forest for what rested just under me.

I grimaced. "So you really don't see him, do you?" I said, pointing the red-eyed snake. The gesture gave the vampire an opportunity to slash at me but I effortlessly caught his swinging arm and forced it back down. I ignored the growl that roared beneath me.

Edward studied the man's features. "Sure I do." He said. "Never mind that, where is He?"

My eyes darted onto Edward. He appeared to be in a very odd trance and I knew why. I recalled Victoria's snide words: _"If you haven't touched him, he doesn't exist." _She'd said about Zenus.

I'd touched him before, in Bella's human form. The Cullens hadn't.

"Edward, come here" I beckoned the angel and he complied. The snake went straight as a board.

I watched Edward's features change as he stepped beyond Zenus' parameters of non-existence. I remembered Carlisle saying the snake's presence wasn't really understood until he was but meters away. The angel's confusion dissipated and his eyes sharpened. A scowl appeared and anger seared to life.

"Zenus!" He growled as the man's presence fully registered into this mind.

"Touch him" I told Edward. The snake began to struggle again.

"No!" He protested. "Get the hell away from me" He spat angrily.

Edward ignored him and bent down to touch the man's wrist.

"You should be able to sense him from afar now" I told Edward. The angel nodded. I could tell he was wondering how I knew that.

Laurent finally arrive at the scene and watched us curiously. "What are you two staring at?" He asked.

"Him" Edward provided with his eye on the struggling serpent. Edward offered to apprehend the man in my stead but I refused politely. The reptile was _my_ piece of dead meat.

"Oh…Alright" Laurent said eloquently. "So…what are you staring at?"

I rolled my eyes and requested he touch Zenus as well. He might have been Bella's enemy in a strange way but he was now apparently part of the Denali clan which had protected Bella. I figured he had the right to be able to defend himself from the sneaky bastard.

"Wow! That's weird!" Laurent had exclaimed once he'd removed his hand from the hissing man.

"Now, back to our friendly chat" I sardonically told the snake. "Before we begin, let me tell you that we have no qualms about killing you" I lied with a straight face. I wasn't ready to kill a person, however despicable that person may be. However, the snake didn't need to know that and he required a little motivation to speak.

"What deal did you make with Victoria and James?" I asked him in a sharp tone.

It seemed that combined with my warning, Edward's glare and the towering Laurent were intimidating enough to make him spill the beans.

"It was your death in exchange for my secret" Zenus confessed unwillingly.

"Elaborate, please" I strained.

The man granted me another nasty glare but remarkably I didn't feel intimidated at all. Even if he was far more dangerous than a whale…I'd have to work on my ocean phobia.

"They discovered my ability and threatened to divulge it to the Volturi. If they had, the Volturi would have tried hunting me down." He grinned at that. "You see, I might have caused a little trouble in their castle. The information about my ability to be nonexistent would have led them straight to the culprit: me. I had no choice but to help them kill you, for whatever reason they wanted to" He finished, daring a cynical grin of amusement. I could hear Edward's teeth grind against one another. He was most likely restraining from killing the man just yet.

"Unfortunately, Victoria spilled a little too much about me in your presence…and you're still alive" The snake added.

"So you wanted to shut me up" I guessed.

"Permanently" the snake added and Edward pummeled the ground with an angry fist, right before the serpent's nose.

"That is not happening!" Edward flared. I would've shown the angel my appreciation for caring so much but a scheming grin was already taking over.

"That's right." I agreed with the angel while meeting the serpent's gaze. "Because if I'm not mistaken, just about now, a little intuitive pixy is picking up on my thoughts and sending a nice message to the Volturi. Surely, they'll be glad to pick you up soon" I finished with a smug expression. The red eyes widened in fear. Edward looked at me in surprise before adopting a similar grin. It was reassuring because I'd started to feel like I'd switched sides with the snake and turned evil. I shook away the thought. If I wanted to be equally evil as the man beneath me I'd have to work much harder at it. I resumed speaking.

"But first, I'll let you meet the family" I informed him while silently checking with Edward if that was okay. The angel nodded in agreement, understanding my objective: to protect the vegetarian clans.

"A nice load of handshakes will do you good." I told the snake while hoisting him up over my shoulder for the run back home. Edward offered to carry him instead but imprisoning the furious vampire myself was too fun to give up. I'd have to reassess the strength of my inner demon.

Before leaving, I whispered something into Edward's ear in the lowest tone I could manage. I didn't want the snake to hear.

"Is it alright to have the Volturi picking him up? We'll have to explain and Aro may be problematic if we want to keep knowledge of the switch exclusive to the Denali and us…" I explained.

Edward grinned. "Sure, let them do the dirty work. It'll make them owe us one. Besides, they'd discover about you eventually because of their relationship with Carlisle. We can't avoid that. In the meantime, work on expending that shield of yours. It may be useful." Edward winked at his last words.

"I forget that you know everything now" I told him with a hint of a pout. The angel chuckled.

"Well then!" I exclaimed out loud "Let's go do those handshakes! Isn't that great Zenus? More people will know you exist!" I snickered at the fearful snake and we took off.


	14. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue :)**

* * *

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm not as concise as you are and I also tend to be all over the place. But let me start with this… kicking vampire ass can be awesome! Three days ago, Zenus was caught. Apparently, he had caused havoc within the Volturi clan and gone unnoticed thanks to his specialty: appearing nonexistent. Volturi servants were quite glad to rid us of him. I'm not sure what they did with the snake, but if he ever comes back, we'll all be able to sense him as if he were any normal vampire. _

_Now, you're, well _I'm _vampire matter. No worries, I seem to have your control…for humans at least. Being a vampire is amazing and if you're reading this, then you're trying it out. Although I wanted you to experience being solid marble, I'd rather you don't because I'd like to stay here. Hopefully, you still want to stay over there. Thankfully, Edward doesn't mind the change. It'd concerned me so I had asked him about it. He said he wasn't happy that I had to suffer the pain and that we'd been possibly ripped of our right to heaven. I told him that if some higher being was angry at us for becoming immortal, at this point, it would have burned nice voluminous books and we would just plain don't exist. To my great delight, Edward admitted that he rather liked the idea of being together in a carefree, non-tripping-and-dying, non-hugging-and-crushing and non-breathing-and-killing way. So everything is quite good here. _

_Thank you for writing to me. Your message gave me the courage to confront my feelings. I love Edward…I think we are both set for good sappy romantic lives and I wouldn't want it otherwise. I felt really guilty about the consequences of events and my feelings for Edward, but your letter gave me piece of mind. Not to mention a loads of tearless sobs._

_Presently, Charlie and Renée are doing fine. I would say great, but Edward tells me they are both quite miffed about your little trip around the world. Don't worry, we'll figure something out, hopefully before you read this, if ever. By the way, if you like being an actress, then great. Otherwise, tell mom and dad to seek talent elsewhere. Don't worry about screwing up and ruining my reputation; I already ruined yours in biology...Edward bugs me now and then about your code. Don't worry, I didn't budge. Hopefully, he won't know any time in the future to pirate Rosalie's phone and track down my activities …I should really get my own phone…Anyways; I told Edward that if we were to switch back again, he should deliver the same code to you. If you're reading this, hopefully we'll switch back to our unrespect lives soon because I don't think I can make it without Edward. For the time being, make sure to feed well, even if you become miserable. Otherwise, you may end up biting off chunks of Edward's skin…I don't care to explain….After we switch back, and we _will_ switch back, let's _never_ wish to be in each other place, in the off chance that it really is the cause of this whole terrible but sweet mess._

_I had a strange thought yesterday. I thought that if we stick to each other's lives maybe you'll be able to meet me, sort of. And Jay may be able to see your actual appearance too. You see, not that I'm bragging, but since I have your vampire body, I'm not dying of old age. If heaven exists and that you become a star in it, then you'll be able to see us down here in this dreadfully rainy place, if we stick to it. You'll even witness glimpses of my stupidity (which is not depicted enough in that bogus book). I grant you permission to laugh at me. _

_Thus from here, I'll echo your words and leave you on a note that doesn't really apply to vampire chicks..._

_Be safe. _

_And Bella? Be happy._

"What are you doing?"

"Edward!" I yelped in surprise, knocking over pens and nearly ripping with my nails the sheet I'd been writing on.

"Don't scare me like that" I scowled. I tried to discreetly hide the message away but Edward's curious eyes were fixated on the paper.

"Sorry, Love. Can't help it if you don't pay attention to your surroundings" He grinned and I fought to keep a display of resentment. Edward had begun using the sweet name in the past days and I melted every time. Hopefully, I'd be immune to it soon but that was unlikely.

"What were you doing that was so interesting?" Edward pried maliciously. "So interesting that you couldn't sense me?"

"It's none of your business" I told him. Unfortunately, the anger in my tone had been rendered to smithereens so Edward didn't give up. I blamed it all on his damn appeal and that enchanted mouth of his.

"Is it something embarrassing?" He entertained.

"Potentially, yes." I admitted, thinking of the confessions it held and the strange thoughts I'd written. "But you're not seeing one bit of it" I told him sternly. "Here, take this instead."

I reached for a book in the shelf over my temporary bedroom desk (Yes, temporary bedroom because, to my great pleasure and embarrassment, Esme had just begun preparing a house for Edward and me) and handed the troublesome angel a small book entitled "_100 Ways to Shop for Shoes_". Of course, Alice's borrowed book wasn't what I wanted to show Edward. The paper pressed in between its pages is what mattered.

With furrowed brows, he took the book and opened its cover while I made sure to store Bella's letter in a secure place. Once finished and memorized for typing, I'd have to burn the note. A sliver of a smirk briefly stretched my lips as I realized Bella would probably never read it.

When Edward found my real gift, his lips parted and his eyes widened slightly.

"It's me" I explained and carefully watched Edward's expressions, now akin to awe.

"I tried my best" I said earnestly. "Cutting up magazines didn't work, so I drew instead…I figured I might as well do it now before the memory becomes too fuzzy. Of course, I didn't put any color into it but if you want I'll…"

With minimum regards for the safety of the drawing he held, Edward tackled me to the floor and kissed me hard. At first, I lay shocked on the damaged floor, wondering how my chair had snapped into two. My mind did not linger on my concern for the furniture very long. I kissed back with fervor and pressed his delicious body closer to mine. The angel broke the heavenly contact shortly after.

"Thank you" he murmured lovingly to my dazed self. "I'll treasure it."

"It's on the floor" I stated, unimpressed.

The angel chuckled and removed himself from me. He offered me a hand to get up and I took it. Edward made me twirl once before he let go of my hand to go fetch the image from the ground.

"From now on, I'll treasure it" He corrected with a deadly crooked grin. He placed the drawing carefully on my desk and smoothened out the corners. "You're beautiful" He said while caressing the lines of led with an index. I watched Edward gaze at the picture with a look of adoration. I was stunned.

The angel took a glimpse of me from the corner his eyes and smirked. He left the drawing on the desk and crossed the room back to where I stood.

"Now, now, Love." He said teasingly and cupped my left cheek, massaging it with the soft pad of his thumb. "Don't get jealous. You're beautiful too" He finished grinning wickedly. I had to laugh at that.

We spent time in Edward's room, lazing away on his plush sofa. The angel held me in his lap, his arms laced around my waist. My ruby eyes were closed and my head rested on his shoulder. I was immensely content and I futilely hoped Esme never got back from her visit to the hardware store. She wouldn't appreciate the damage we'd done to the wooden floor. Or the antique chair.

At one point I decided to break the peaceful slumber we lolled in.

"Edward?"

The angel hummed in response.

"Something's been bothering me…"

"What is it?" Edward asked, mechanically tightening his hold on me.

"It's nothing big" I assured him "But I still want to ask…I was wondering why you were mad when I kissed you in the car, that day when we were trying to fool James" I said, biting my bottom lip. I remembered his cold angry expression after my slip. It hadn't been pleasant at all. "Did you hate me back then?" I asked him.

Edward relaxed. "I definitely didn't hate you" He said. "What I hated was your expression afterwards."

I tipped my head backwards and tried looking into his eyes. "My expression?"

"Evident fear and immense regret. I don't think my answering expression helped either" He explained with a twinge of regret. I let my head drop back down.

"Yes, well I _was_ terrified and regretful. I had sworn that I'd never interfere with the inevitable relationship between Bella and you." I explained, remembering my feelings quite clearly. "I was supposed to be your friend but I'd gone ahead and kissed you. I felt lower than a piece of dirt and I was afraid of what you might say. You could've broken me easily, Edward."

"I see…" The angel muttered.

We fell into another silent moment and I processed the good news. Everything seemed to be so perfect now; it almost made me feel uneasy. Surely, there was bad news somewhere, or something I'd overlooked…

* * *

I entertained myself by watching Edward's resting features. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight, making him shimmer softly like a holy creature. His bronze hair appeared darker, like delectable chocolate, and contrasted well with the white pillow. I traced a finger over the lashes brushing his upper cheeks, fascinated by the creature seemingly sleeping. The angel smiled softly but kept his eyes shut. I moved my finger along his straight nose and over his tantalizing lips. I continued my journey, sliding along his perfect jaw and down his sensitive neck. I sensed a small shiver and smiled smugly. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his, sighing in content. I pulled away but Edward slid a hand into my hair and kept my face inches from his. The angel returned the kiss just as gently before freeing his trembling prisoner. I looked into his warm butterscotch eyes and I was captured again. Forever captured. I fully realized that I would never love someone as I did Edward. Not even Jay. Edward was my love, Jay was my Jacob.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed out of the blue. That was it! The thing I'd forgotten!

"What's wrong?" The angel asked.

"I was supposed to call Jacob!" I panicked "It's been ages since we saw him at the theater. He hasn't been contacted has he?" I asked with a trace of hope. Maybe Bella had called him during my absence.

Edward shook his head and my shoulders dropped.

"If I call him now, he'll notice my voice is different. Maybe I could write to him before he calls the pack over" I mused, up and about pacing the room. "It'll be a disaster if they find out about me!"

The angel coughed. "It's too late now" He said avoiding my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tensing at his words.

"Alice said that regarding the shape-shifters, we had nothing to worry about. I verified and it's true" He said awkwardly, his face seemingly paler than usual.

"Edward, please explain!"

"Well, Leah has imprinted on Jacob…" He began. I ignored my surprise and encouraged him to continue with my insistent gaze.

"But she's troubled. The whole pack is busy trying to _cure_ Jacob…"

"Is he dying?" I asked dreadfully worried.

Edward shook his head. "I picked up on her thoughts when she was near our hunting territory…Apparently Jacob is convinced that he is…"

I rose an eyebrow at his hesitation "That he is?"

"…Harry Potter."

In the quiet house, a shriek of the distinctive word "what" resounded alongside Alice's elated laughter.

Dear God…Forever with Edward wouldn't be enough to stomach that one!

The End

* * *

**You may be thinking…wow, the author's crazy. I totally agree. When I have an idea, it just sticks in my mind until I write it down. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :) If you have time, review please :D**


End file.
